Nephilim
by Valkyrja Jaeger
Summary: (Chapter 15 has been rewritten) Life as a trainee, constantly waiting to become an angel is hard, especially when there is a demon king continuously trying to seduce you. All seemed to be going well until the day the Wings were going to be given. That's when it all went straight to hell. Angel!Eren x Demon!Levi with side shippings. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin.  
shingle no kayaking.**

**Warning: Angel!Eren and everyone else is the same but either categorized as a mythical being of some sort.**

* * *

_**"They've caught him!"  
"Who?"  
"One of the Seven Kings in the**_** Abyss...****"  
****_"Really!?" A panicked gasp  
"Which one? Ooh, probably Gluttony!  
That selfish pig!"  
"No, I believe it is the King of Lust..."  
"Heh. Well he's locked up in a cage now,  
where he's supposed to be, that wretched,  
disgusting, vile beast!"  
_**

* * *

"_He's been here for a while now," _a small voice began, "_he's been kept down there for a hundred years now!"_

_"Yikes!" _A male's voice started up as the line of trainees passed by them, ambling down the hall in a perfectly uniform line, "_I wonder how he lasts so long..."_

_"Well, he is a demon king..."_

The word '_demon king' _was caught in the web of a certain brunette's attention. The tan skinned trainee turned his head as he continued to walk in the line, being careful not to bump the other trainee in front of him. Lime green eyes glowed in fascination as he looked at the angels to his left, noticing their large wings. He closed his eyes and swiveled his head once more with a long sigh. Oh, how _badly _he wanted large wings like those. He was absolutely determined to earn large wings like that, and maybe, he could become an _archangel!_ His eyes gleamed at the mere thought. A large, resolved smile made itself known on Eren Jaeger's face until he felt a small tap behind his back. He blinked and looked over his shoulder, curious.

"Did you hear about that?" Armin Arlert, a part of the trainee group began. He bit his lower lip anxiously, thick eyebrows curling upwards in worry, startling blue eyes looking nervous, "They're holding a _demon _king in here.. Isn't that scary..?" He shivered slightly. A female's voice caught both of them off guard.

"It's the King of Lust," A charcoal colored, long haired girl replied from behind Armin, her steel-like gaze traveling from Eren's own to Armin's. "We get to see him today as a part of our tour around the castle," She continued with a little smile. Once Armin shivered, she gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Armin clenched his fists, "I-I'm fine, really, just a bit nervous.. I mean, what if he manages to reach one of us and-!"

Eren caught his wind and cut him off in mid sentence, "It's _not," _he sharply began, thick, dark brown eyebrows furrowing, "going to happen, Armin." His facial features suddenly softened, "Besides, there are _angels _here to protect us. It's not like Sir Shadis would let someone like him lay a finger on us. The higher-up angels are keeping guard of all the demons in the basement, so none of them could even touch us if they wanted to!"

Before Armin could reply, Keith Shadis, leader of the 104th Trainees Squad of rookies who want to become angels spoke up from the front, startling the trio.

"Listen up, trainees!" Keith hollered from one end of the long, beautifully decorated hall to the other. His voice seemed to bounce from one cream colored wall to another, echoing its way down to where Eren, Mikasa and Armin were. "We will be visiting from the lower class kind of fiends and up when we head down to the basement, so don't fucking piss yourselves, _got it!?"_

Most people stayed silent while some others responded with a respectful "_yes sir!" _

Eren shivered. This would be his second and Armin's first time meeting a demon. Mikasa and himself had already gotten a head start to know what a demon was like and _looked _like long ago. Demons killed Mikasa's family, and Eren had managed to break into her house just in time to kill one of them with repeated stabs to its head and chest. Mikasa was fearful at first, but once Eren told her to stand up and fight, she immediately took action once the demon had caught Eren, killing it swiftly.

Armin took in a deep breath as the line suddenly began to move once again, slowly descending down a long pair of stairs which lead to the four levels which were flooded with nothing but screamed danger. He prepared himself for what he and the rest would see as their end slowly began to descend down the stairs as well.

* * *

The first group of demons didn't seem as scary the trainees had thought they would be. They were only imps, malevolent ghosts and other kinds of creatures. Even though they didn't _seem _scary, they, however, _did _look odd. The second group of demons had mutated to psychopathic kinds, ready to kill at any moment, and they were mostly a various amount of imps. The third levels scared people shit less. Nephilim were introduced along with all kind of demons: succubus, incubus, supposedly "regular" demons, ghoul and such. Some were already seduced by the followers of _Lust, _the succubi and incubus. Some of the trainees had already left during the first and second stages, but a large majority left during the third level, leaving very few left. Demons who tried to reach out for the trainees were stung by the unforgiving swords of angels, and as a warning sign, one who actually _bit _a trainee _much _too close to the cage was beheaded and shown to the rest of the demons who dared to disobey.

The cruelty of both worlds of the evil and good slowly became more known to the whole group upon seeing the execution.

"Weaklings," Eren made a disappointed noise, "why do they even bother showing up if they can't bare the _look _of demons."

The two behind him decided to stay silent, not wanting to speak, for Armin was frightened as well, and because Mikasa was too busy examining all the demons and what they looked like.

The small group continued to travel down to the last and lowest stage; the finale.

As soon as they arrived to the most dangerous level, the security had seemingly lessened to nothing. Blue, purification candles lit the room brightly, illuminating the circular room in its blue tones. The air seemed to be much more crisp and cold in this certain level. Everyone eyed the cells. There were seven, large cells. Six were unoccupied, the second to last one on the left lit.

"Alas, we arrive," Chief Shadis pointed gestures towards the cells_. "_These cells are meant _only _for the Seven Deadly Sins themselves for they can restrain the most demonic power. The cells suck out all their demonic magic for the mean time being while they are in Heaven. They cannot be unlocked by a regular cell key. There are specific kinds of keys for each cell, and as you can see," Shadis jutted a thumb out towards the occupied cell, "we have _captured _one of them."

"Wow," someone gasped in amazement as they looked at the dimly lit cell.

"_Lust," _Keith Shadis began in a commanding voice, snapping a finger as he ambled closer to the cell along with the mixed emotion trainees behind him, "_reveal yourself to these new set of trainees."_

A dark, ominous chuckle resounded throughout the room.

"Another group?" The deep, masculine voice scoffed with a small his to accompany shortly after, "I can't wait to find out how many will give up and die _this _time around." Sarcasm laced the savagely attractive voice. Suddenly, the lights in the occupied cell grew brighter, exposing the man who was once hidden in the shadows.

Eren's eyes widened in shock. Compared to the demons he had met with dirty, tattered, revealing clothes and odd colored skin, _this one _was different in particular. The man was dressed in pristine white, clean, long sleeved, button-up, collared shirt along with a pale white cravat and black dress pants. He wore long boots which covered his legs from his lower knee down. The man owned a pair of sharp, narrow, silver eyes and black, silky-looking parted hair. He sported a dark scowl which slowly morphed into a devious, knowing smile once his eyes caught Eren staring.

"Interested?" The King chuckled, eying Eren carefully.

Everyone turned to look at Eren in surprise.

"S-Sorry?" Eren's voice came out like a high-pitched, embarrassed squeak, a small blush on his face.

"Are you," The silver eyed man shifted and neared the bars of the cell, "_interested _in me?"

"N-No, sir," Eren calmly responded, wanting to tell the demon honestly how he felt, "I was just.. _taken aback _that you weren't dressed like.. the other demons we've seen."

The people beside him nodded in agreement, murmuring upon each other.

"Silence!" Shadis shouted, forcefully shutting their mouths.

The raven haired man hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously, "Do _not _call me a regular demon, I have a _name_ and _title. _Of course I wouldn't wear something normal demons would wear, I prefer my clothes clean, unstained with filth and _orderly."_

Eren's eyebrows furrowed, his own eyes narrowing, battling with silver ones, "Sorry, _Sir Lust. _I expected you to wear nothing but a simple robe around you due to your name."

The demon rolled his eyes, annoyed, "Is that what you pesky newbies call me? _Lust? _That is my title." He snickered before glaring at the whole patch, eyes glowing a bright red for a brief moment, "I am _Levi, _and I am one of the Seven Kings of the Abyss."

A short blonde female tightly gripped onto a dark skinned woman beside her in fright and alarm of the red glow.

"It's okay, Christa," The woman whispered in a small voice to the girl beside her, "he's behind bars anyway. He can't touch you," she softly spoke, her brown eyes looking into crystal-like blue ones.

Christa nodded slowly, continuing to gaze worriedly at the man behind the bars.

"So," Mikasa sharply began, "you want us to call you _Levi?"_

Levi darkly chuckled, "No, of course not," he ceased his chuckling and smirked, "you are to call me _King Levi, _or just _King," _he sighed and placed his hands on the bars, pulling himself closer. He reached an arm outside of the bar and pointed at Eren Jaeger, "Other than you," he stated.

Eren blinked, taken aback, "..What?" He pointed at himself dumbly, a questioning look on his face, "Me? What about me?"

"You," Levi's smirk widened, "you _interest _me. And her," he nodded his head once to where Mikasa stood, "it looks like you both have seen.. _things. _Especially the green eyed brat," he snickered at the ferocious look in Eren's eyes.

Eren flinched, and Mikasa continued to stand still. Mikasa latched onto Eren and Armin's hands, "What would _you _know?" Mikasa hissed, her grey eyes set ablaze in alarm at Levi's statement.

Shadis continued to eye the demon, wanting to see if this conversation would lead to the better or worse. He- no, _they _needed information into the underworld, and this certain demon, being one of the Seven Kings, would definitely know things more valuable than the average.

"You," Levi pointed at Eren, "what's your name?"

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would I tell you?" He clenched his fists and ripped his hand out of Mikasa's grasp. Armin quietly glared at the King in front of him.

"No need for the attitude," something about Levi's voice beckoned Eren to tell him, whether it was the sultry undertone or the genuine curiosity. "Just tell me," Levi eyed the other troops, who then took a step back from the bars, "come on."

Eren hesitated for a moment as people around him hissed, telling him not to tell the demon his name. Telling a demon your first and last name was like selling your soul, and Eren knew this, but nevertheless, being a very curious eighteen year old, he responded: "Eren.. Eren Jaeger."

"Idiot!" Jean Kirschtein scowled, glaring at Eren, "What do you think you're do-!?" His jaw was suddenly forced shut.

"Hush," Levi made a circular motion to Jean's mouth. He smirked at Eren once more, "Eren, huh?" He enjoyed the feeling of how the name familiarly rolled out of his tongue, _"_Brat will do just fine," he smoothly replied before beckoning Eren to come with his index finger, swaying back and forth, "come here, _brat."_

Eren's body began to move unsuitably, and Eren began to panic. "W-What!?" He shrieked as he vainly tried to pull himself away from getting closer to the bars, "What the fuck!? I-I can't-!"

Mikasa immediately took action and sprang forward, about to grab Eren's shoulder until Keith Shadis stopped her. Mikasa's eyes sparkled with anger as she looked at her chief, "Let go of me!"

Shadis only gave her a look.

"I thought that the demon's magic would be stored!" A skin-headed male replied, eyebrows furrowed, "Why is he still able to use it?"

"That," Shadis began as Eren continued to struggle, "is only the amount he is able to use. Little amount of demonic energy such as this, we don't care for. The cell is only meant to store the greater amount of power."

Jean tried to speak, but couldn't open his mouth. Instead, he only made odd noises.

Eren gasped as he was thrown forward, sending everyone to a state of alarm.

"You," Levi gripped at Eren's white shirt, pulling him down slightly, silver eyes peering into deep green, "will be my new mate."

Eren registered the words a bit too late, his eyes widening , eyebrows furrowing upwards in fear as he was pulled closer until the demon's lips were right next to his. Levi quickly nipped Eren's cheek before Eren got a hold of himself again. Eren pulled away from the bars, frightened. He fell flat on his bottom, arms sprawled to support him look at the demon in shock, eyes still wide.

"Y-You sick.. _bastard!" _Eren held his cheek, "What the _fuck _was that for!?"

"This," Shadis began, "is an example of how a demon's power works. Certainly, the powers of demons are stronger when they are _not _confined behind bars and when their true powers are _not _refrained, so this is just simple tricks they pull."

Levi harshly chuckled as Shadis continued with his explanation.

Armin pulled Eren up and said with a shaky tone, "C-Come on, let's go..."

Eren was still in the state of shock, and he trembled ever so slightly.

Levi licked his lips at the sight of Eren shivering in fear, taking some sadistic pleasure from such an act. He narrowed his eyes at the charcoal haired female who was glaring at him. The woman patted Eren's back reassuringly, her glare not fazing the demonic king.

"This concludes our tour in the basement," Shadis pointed up at the stairs, "now, we must head back."

A few trainees groaned.

"Shit," Connie, the skin-headed male swore, "we have to see all _those _again!" He shivered.

The girl beside him shivered as well, "I-I just need food..!"

"Now, head up the stairs, trainees!" Shadis screamed in a commanding voice.

With that, Armin and Mikasa began to move towards the stairs with Eren. Eren ripped his hands out of their grips and clenched his fists, "I'm fine!" He half-shouted, eyebrows knitted.

Armin gave Eren a look, "E-Eren..."

"I'm fine," Eren calmly responded, closing his eyes, "I was just.. _startled."_

As the trainees began to step up the stairs one by one, going back to the third level, Eren stopped himself. A dark chuckle resounded throughout the dimly lit room, the occupied cell dark.

"Well, I'll see you _again, __Eren Jaeger..." _Levi smirked, his tone seductive and knowing.

Eren turned around to look at the cell, finding himself looking into crimson, lit eyes. Eren frowned, his own eyes brightening inhumanly, "Bye," he simply replied before racing upstairs to meet his friends.

Levi's smirk widened, stretching across his face, "Is that any way to talk to your mate?" He scoffed once more. He smiled as he seated himself down on a comfortable chair gracefully given to him my the head of the angels himself, "Maybe I could sweet-talk and act my way out of here using that gullible brat." His eyes glowed red once more, "This will be entertaining." Levi stretched his arms out, "Damn, I really need to fuck a few people already, I _feel _old. Well," he sighed as he played with the silver ring embedded with a dark jewel in the center on his middle finger, "once I get back to my mansion, I can fuck whoever I want."

"_Female or male?" _A woman's voice chuckled, seemingly being emitted from the ring.

One side of Levi's lips curled upwards, "Does it really matter at this point?" he sighed, "I feel absolutely needy."

"_Yeah, whatever," _the girl giggled, "_what d__o you need from me anyway? I'm doing an experiment!"_

"Hanji," Levi began, "prepare the gates."

"_.. Already?" _Hanji halfheartedly laughed, "_You've only been there for a few years! Who'd ya find?"_

"A boy brat to play with," Levi responded as he continued to caress the ring.

"_Ooh, can you bring him here? I wanna experiment on him! Is he an angel?"_

"A trainee."

"_That's even better! Question is: will he be able to last down here? When do you plan on pulling him down?"_

"As soon as a week," Levi shifted as he closed his eyes, "so get ready fast. I'm coming home."

* * *

**dont **

**drop dat durkadurk**

**EYYY**

**dont drop dAt dURKaDUrK**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin.  
PS: I'm giving my own meaning of what a Nephilim is. A nephilim is originally a fallen angel- or an offspring of a giant, and yes, as useful as this idea may be, I'm throwing out the window. I wanted to make this my own kind of thing, so I hope you don't mind.  
**

**Aah. Sorry, I haven't made this clear yet. Eren isn't actually an angel yet. The trainees in general aren't yet. Not until they are given their wings which would make them official angels.**

**Rawrforoneandall: DUDE SAME. OH GOD ARE YOU OKAY?  
Bagel-San: AaaA thank you~! /whispers/ you have been upgraded to Bagel-Senpai  
Guest: I do too 8D! Continue I will!  
guest: Angel!Eren is so doddamn hsajggsad  
**

* * *

_** "Get ready, get ready, get ready~!" A girl's voice sang  
As she took a few instruments for experiments  
Out of her lab  
"Get ready, because the King is coming! Oh,  
I'm so excited!"  
She wolfishly smiled as she tried to  
hide her excitement by covering her head  
and bottom area using her lab coat.  
**_

* * *

A few hours have passed ever since the trainees' tour around the darker levels. Soon after being introduced to a _Sin, _the trainees were allowed to look around the castle with the escort of Archangels, to protect anything that was supposed to be hidden in the castle. After the newbies all roamed around in small groups, they returned to where Shadis had directed them to meet up at: outside the head office.

"Good to know you all know where to go," Keith Shadis began, closing his eyes, "I must talk with the head of Heaven, now. You all must wait here until I come back out, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" They all responded, some a bit less enthusiastic than the others.

"Good," Keith nodded before turning around, his hands folded behind his back as he entered the head office through large, arched, wooden, twin doors with golden handles.

Eren let out a breath as soon as he left, slumping his shoulders because he couldn't get that one demon out of his head. Levi, was it? Yes, it was him- calling Eren his new '_mate' _and startling him by biting his cheek. Although, Eren expected nothing less from the man with the title of '_Lust'. _

"Eren," Mikasa began, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Eren reluctantly nodded, "I'm fine. Stop asking me so many questions! You've been asking me this same thing for the past hour!" He scowled, furrowing his eyebrows, "You _aren't _my mom, Mikasa!"

Mikasa gave him a sharp look, "I _know _I'm not your mother, Eren," she strictly stated, "I'm just worried! That shorty down stairs is gonna get it," Mikasa hissed, her eyes turning dark for a moment, "I _swear._ How dare he touch you so casually!?"

"Mikasa," Armin began, waiting until he caught her attention before adding on, "you _do _know you're talking about one of the Seven Deadly-!"

"I don't care," she shook her head, closing her eyes, "he touched Eren and called him his '_mate'. _I won't allow it."

"Damn it, Mikasa!" Eren clenched his fists, looking down, "You're always so over protective!" He glared at his sister, furrowing his eyebrows, "I'm _eighteen _now, and as a _nephilim, _I count as being an adult!"

Indeed, Eren Jaeger was a nephilim. Part human, part angel. His mother was an Archangel, but she was dragged down long ago after trying to fight for her rights to be married to a human man. The head council had given order to others that she was to be executed for having affairs with such a being, and executed she was after giving birth to Eren Jaeger. Eren Jaeger's execution was supposed to follow after, but the council had decided to give the child a chance for such a tiny soul, so innocent, so pure and filled with Carla Jaeger's essence. In return for leaving the child alone, they asked that Grisha Jaeger, father of Eren, would give up on Eren and forget about him and his wife. Angrily, Grisha did so: just so his son could survive as the last memoir of Carla.

"Eren.." Mikasa allowed herself to trail off as she saw the burning look in Eren's eyes.

"It's better if we both just shut up, Mikasa," Armin looked downcast, "he doesn't listen to us. He's a bit _too _stubborn for his own good."

Mikasa didn't reply to Armin, and neither did Eren.

Eren only gave Armin a harsh look before looking straight ahead where the twin doors were.

As if on cue, the twin doors swung open in a synchronized fashion, and Keith Shadis stood still, looking directly at Eren.

"Eren Jaeger," Shadis began in a deep voice, "our highness requests of your presence."

Eren jumped up, his eyes wide, "W-What!?"

"What the hell!?" Jean cursed, copying Eren's actions before he was pulled down by Ymir, "Why would our highness ask for _him!?" _

"Hell if we knew," Ymir rolled her eyes before smirking, "now settle your ass down, things are getting interesting."

"No way..." Armin looked at Eren in disbelief, "Our _King?_ He rarely _ever _lets anyone see him!"

"The one and only who reigns over this kingdom?" Sasha, a girl with a thing for food, looked taken aback.

"Silence!" Keith rose his tone up a few notches.

The room fell into a spell of stillness, everyone still left with mixed emotions.

"S-Shadis, sir, what would _He _want with me?" Eren stuttered, feeling shocked as confusion and excitement coursed through his veins, filling his whole body up with converted energy.

"Our highness merely wants a little chat with you," Shadis smirked, seemingly hiding more information, "the rest is _classified."_

"I-I see," Eren straightened himself out, fixing his pearl-white shirt before taking a large gulp of what seemed to be nothing but air, leaving his throat parched. "Well," Eren then began to walk towards the double doors, shaking slightly. What would the King want from him? Why would he ask a trainee like him, of all people? Although he was glad he was chosen, Eren couldn't deny the fact that he silently wished He could have called on someone else like Armin or Mikasa.

The twin, wooden doors behind him clamped shut and all Eren could do was stand still on checkered tiles. He looked up to face the bright light shining a few feet away from him, his green eyes meeting icy blue ones.

"Hello," a rich, baritone voice began which emitted from the blonde haired man's mouth, "Eren Jaeger, yes?"

Eren hesitantly nodded up at the man, noticing that he did not have wings. The man wore a robe which consisted of pure white and light blue, complimenting his eyes. He was handsome, Eren had to give him that.

He chuckled, his chuckle sounding like a harmony of angels, "No need to be nervous, young one."

Eren gasped once the golden haired man began to float his way down. His eyes widened. How could he _oh-so-gracefully _move down without Wings to accompany him? Was this one of his given powers to be in this position? It was beyond amazing, really. Absolutely _awesome._

"Some call me _God," _the man with icy eyes smiled, closing his eyes as he descended further down onto the checkered tiles of white and grey, waiting until the ground met his feet before continuing on, "some may call me their savior," he took a few steps closer to Eren, walking to the eighteen year old as his eyelids fluttered open, "but I simply want to be known as Erwin Smith." Erwin passed a friendly smile to Eren, sticking his hand out for Eren to take and shake, "It is nice to meet you, Eren."

Eren's eyes widened in glee as he grinned happily, enthusiastically taking his right hand and shaking Erwin's own, "Yes! It's nice to meet you too, King!"

Erwin smiled, "Call me Erwin, please."

"E-Erwin," Eren tested out the name on his tongue. It was unfamiliar, but he could get used to it. Eren smiled yet again and nodded, "Can I ask you a question?" Eren suddenly looked dead serious.

Erwin nodded carefully, "What is it?"

"Why am I here?" Eren furrowed his thick eyebrows, "Many people are questioning me outside of this room, and I, too, am curious. Of all people, why did you bring _me, _a _rookie, _here? I don't even have my Wings yet." Eren frowned.

Erwin smiled, "Straight to the point, huh?" Erwin sighed, "Well," he took a few steps back, "Keith Shadis, your chief_, _had told me a _very _intriguing story about you and our currently most _powerful _prisoner downstairs."

Eren slowly nodded, signaling Erwin that he understood what he meant.

"As selfish as I may seem right now," Erwin shut his eyes, "I would like it if you continued to act as his '_mate' _for the time being."

"W-wait," Eren paused as he felt as if a dagger was thrown directly at his heart, "what!?"

"I'm sorry," Erwin quickly apologized, "but I- _no, __we _need you to do this. This is for the sake of our kingdom. We need you to stick around with Levi- the King of _Lust _for a bit. We want you to find out about how Abyss is- and we want you to find out the atmosphere and if there are any weak barriers in the shell protecting Abyss from any unwanted visitors. We just need information for anything you could get your hands on, valuable or not." Erwin looked at the disdained look on Eren's face worriedly. Erwin then began to plead further, "_Please, _Eren. We _need _you to do this! Nobody else can- you seemed to have _somehow _piqued his interest!"

Eren seemed hesitant for a moment. If this was for the kingdom.. for his people, then _of course _he would do it. He smiled.

Maybe people could stop looking down at him for being part human and start recognizing him as an actual angel.

"I'll do it," A fire lit in Eren's eyes, filling his body with the courage and power he needed.

Erwin sighed in relief, "Thank you _very, very _much Eren!" He smiled reassuringly, "Now, thanks to your cooperation, we will continue to reign over the high Heavens- and possibly the Abyss as well!"

As monstrous of a dream ruling the Abyss seemed to be, it didn't look so far away anymore.

Eren bowed to Erwin, one hand slung over his back and the other swinging over his stomach, "I'll do my best!" He smiled and furrowed his eyebrows triumphantly.

Erwin softly smiled, his eyes reflecting his appreciation for Eren, "Okay, so in order to get you close to _Levi, _we have scheduled times for you and him to hang around each other, and of course, if you want to help us out even more, you could go whenever you feel that it is okay to do so. Your scheduled times are to start tomorrow morning, directly after breakfast. As for your reward for helping us," Erwin paused, holding in a laugh at Eren's overly ecstatic look at the mention of the word '_reward'_, "I will pass the _Wings _earlier to you."

"Really!?" Eren gasped, a grin on his face as happiness lit his face, "Thank you so much!" He was beyond happy, "When?"

"You seem very eager," Erwin contemplated Eren's facial expression before smiling, "very well. Next week is when you shall be asked to come to this very room so you can be given your wings. By the way, you could give up on this little mission any time you want to. Just tell me before hand."

Eren nodded more than once, unable to contain the happiness on his face.

"This," Erwin held out a hand as a ball of light purple began to form before disappearing, "is the key to his jail cell."

Eren eyed the key, amazed. It was dark grey- almost black in color, with 'S' shaped curls holding in two amethyst gems in them. Small, silver, metal leaves were attached onto the left side of the key as a design. It was beautiful, really, and it made Eren extremely curious to as what the other keys for the Seven Sins looked like. Eren lifted his hand up and took the key from Erwin's grasp, feeling the hard, gem embedded surface as he felt a tinge spike up from his hand throughout his body. The spike invoked his hand to shake violently for a millisecond before stopping.

Erwin blinked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Eren shook his head, looking at the fist he had made to keep the key in.

"I see," Erwin smiled before handing Eren his mini schedule which he decided to keep in his pant's pockets along with the key. "It was nice meeting you, Eren," Erwin bowed.

"I-It was a pleasure to meet you as well, si-Erwin," Eren bowed back before turning around and walking away.

"Goodbye," Erwin waved at Eren, knowing that Eren couldn't see him from behind, "and whatever you do, _never _let him tempt you or deceive you."

Eren didn't hear his farewell, but caught onto a bit of his words after, although he didn't keep them in mind. He was too busy being too proud of himself for getting his Wings earlier than the rest. It wasn't until that he left the room he began to question himself.

"_Was this really a good choice..?" _Eren asked himself inwardly as he stepped outside of the room, not paying heed to those around him which were thrown into the state of excitement and confusion, "_Accepting all of these.. will they all be worth it in the end..?" _He shook his head and smirked at everyone who came to greet him.

"What was it about, Eren?" Armin quickly sprang up, asking his best friend questions.

"Well," Eren began, "to put it simple, our highness gave me a mission that he said only _I _could do."

"Who cares about that!" Connie grinned, "What did Hee look like? What did the room look like!?"

Eren blinked and smirked before feeling something click off in his mind. He blinked again, his smirk vanishing from his face.

"Huh? That's strange..." Eren bit his lip.

"What is?" Connie asked, still awaiting for his question to be answered.

"I don't remember how He looks like," Eren slowly began, feeling unsure himself, "or what the room looked like..."

* * *

**EYYY shubidooba~  
guys i think im getting better at /serious/ writing  
I DONT GET HOW I GOT SO MANY PEOPLE TO LIKE THIS STORY BUT OKAY  
THANKS I LOVE YOU TOO BABES  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin.**

**spenser: hhHAAHH SeDuctiVE LeVII  
Rawrforoneandall: 'MASTERPIECE" not even, but thank you XD! Sorry for making you sad ;w; LOL  
**

**please take note that Levi's main goal is to seduce Eren and gain his trust so he could get himself out of the jail**

**and wtf why does this story have a lot of people who like it i thought i'd only get one or two but WOW OKAY  
/whispers/  
I love you. Thanks babes ;* /gets slapped by "No-Homo" stickers/**

* * *

**_"Hanji? Is that you?"  
The brown haired girl wolfishly grinned and  
looked over, "Yeah!"  
"What are you doing with that?" The orange  
haired woman narrowed her eyes.  
"Levi's comin' back, so I gotta prepare."  
Sputters from all around.  
"W-What!?"_  
**

* * *

"What!?" Mikasa choked on her glass of water, "Our highness told you to do _what!?"_

"Mikasa, calm down!" Armin patted Mikasa's back, looking worried as she coughed and coughed, her hand covering her mouth.

"You heard me," Eren sternly replied, crossing his arms, "he wants me to act as the demon's _mate _for a while- but he has a good reason for it, I swear!" He reasoned in a desperate tone as she began to recollect her senses.

"That reason is?" Armin asked for Mikasa as she straightened herself out, both of their gazes piercing through Eren, willing him to tell the truth behind his little escapade which would happen for a maximum of five thousand years, depending on if the demon lord told him the things he needed to know about.

"They- the council and Him," he added on to clarify his statement, "simply want me to play as a sleuth for the mean time being." He began, green eyes shifting to the doorway which lead to the basement as he inwardly prepared himself to start his mission. Yes, that was right, he would start on the very first day so he could achieve his goals much more faster. "They want me to find out about the Abyss- to know if there are any weak spots- any _cracks _or _holes _we could get through to invade the Abyss. Things about the underworld in general, to put it in a simple way," His green eyes met grey and blue ones. Eren eyed them carefully to see any sign of doubt and mistrust.

Armin seemed a little bit skeptical, but if it was for the better, he had no choice but to agree.

Mikasa was convinced, but continued to query Eren anyway, "But to be his mate," she paused, taking a sharp intake of air as she found the right words to match her sentence, "isn't that a bit.. _too _much? I mean, you aren't even completely an adult yet-!"

"I _am _an adult, Mikasa," Eren's facial expression somehow softened, "I may not look like one, talk like one, or seem like one. Yes, I may be absolutely clueless, and yes, I am a _dolt _for not thinking before doing what I please, but my ambitions and mind are completely different from my exterior."

Armin's eyes widened upon hearing Eren's words, finding a little spark light in his soul before disappearing.

Mikasa was about to speak again, but Armin quickly cut her off.

Armin gave a small smile to Eren, reassuring the male, "Okay, Eren," Armin started with a small sigh, "you can do whatever you want, but take this into your mind: do it as long as you know you won't regret it later."

Eren grinned a nodded, furrowing his eyebrows as his eyes lit with determination, "Yeah! I get it!" He then turned around and began to descend down into the first level. He ignored Mikasa's plea for him to wait for her, passing by angels who stood on guard. The angels seemed to be alarmed by Eren's intrusion before dismissing him as being a overly curious trainee. Once he got to the third level, the angels who kept on guard began to question Eren, looking severely strict as they shot questions at him, asking him the basic questions such as: "What are you doing here?" and "Why are you down here?"

Eren explained to them carefully about his mission, and of course, being the sharp angels they were, they didn't let Eren through without some kind of authorization from Him Himself. Eren merely showed him his mini schedule, which they seemed to be entertained of as they examined it, checking it front and back before seeing His handwriting in small print inscribed on the very bottom of the right. The angels nodded at each other and allowed him through.

Eren bit his lip as he looked at the last pair of stairs he had to descend to meet the Sin called Lust. He was nevertheless, afraid to meet the demon king, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel inquisitive. He desired to know more about the demon, knowing that people would look down at him for trying to get all friendly with such a being. Eren shook his head, shaking away the fear he had left. He was about to descend until a voice talked from behind him.

"_You," _the voice hissed, "you're on of _us."_

Eren paused, freezing like a deer caught in headlights before turning around. Deep mauve eyes stared straight into his own. The creature before him smiled- the smile looking devilish and sickening to the very core.

"You're a _nephilim, _aren't you?" The creature chuckled, and Eren was unsure if it was a male of female due to its looks, "I could _sense _it. You _smell _like one of us."

Eren narrowed his eyes at the nephilim, "What about it?" He knew he sounded defensive, but he couldn't help but let the defensive undertone escape him. He prepared himself to be scorned by his own kind.

The nephilim chuckled, "You'll become like me within a few thousand years," the white haired nephilim grinned manically, "someone without the right mind to control its own body, someone completely mad, someone deranged- _someone fallen."_

Eren glared at the nephilim, "Are you telling me that _I _will fall!?" His pride felt as if it were stomped over by careless giants repeatedly, "I will _never _fall and become someone who has the likes of _you. _Don't you _dare _categorize me just yet," he hissed, baring his teeth at the creature whom accused him of becoming fallen within a period of a thousand years.

"We'll see about that," the nephilim grinned, "little one."

Eren clenched his fists and held back his rage, wanting to beat up the vile creature before realizing that the angels were looking over at him. Not wanting to make a fool out of himself, he quickly raced downstairs, feeling completely riled up. Eren examined the atmosphere of the most dangerous level. It was the same, except a tad bit more lonely now that the rest of the trainees were here.

"Hello, brat," A silky, seductive voice greeted him to his left.

Eren turned his whole body so that he was looking at the owner of the voice, clenching his teeth once he saw the King, sitting on his fancy, luxurious, purple, velvet chair.

"It's only been a few hours," Levi began as he stood up, walking towards the bars in a strange fashion which Eren believed was meant to make him feel aroused, "did you miss me already?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Eren cawed, narrowing his eyes at the sight of Levi. He slowly began to stride towards Levi's large cell, watching as the lights in Levi's room gradually became brighter with every step he took.

Levi's lips curled into a smirk, "I don't see why not," he allowed Eren to come closer to his domain, "you _are _my mate, right?" It wasn't until when Eren began to fish for Levi's key in his pocket that Levi grew absolutely suspicious. "What are you doing, brat?" Levi narrowed his eyes, his tone changing drastically from flirtatious to bewildered as soon as Eren pulled out the dark key which Levi knew after looking at the purple gems was the key to unlocking his chamber.

Eren hummed for a little before placing the key into the key hole and twisting it, listening to the obnoxiously loud click if it opening before swinging the door open.

Levi watched in shock as Eren casually strolled in, looking unafraid of the thing Levi could possibly do once he came in and once Levi got a hold of the key. He eyed Eren as he shut the door behind him, the clanging of the gate slamming shut ringing throughout the large room they were in. Eren then walked over to the chair where Levi previously sat on.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Eren questioned Levi with his bright, lime green eyes.

Levi took the moment to admire Eren's eyes. They were so clear, so bright and so very _pure. _Levi found his tongue darting out and swiping over his lower lip before returning as he thought to himself about how much he would _love _to see them turn from clear, bright and pure into clouded and dark, filled with lust.

Eren rose an eyebrow upon seeing Levi's pink tongue slide out. He awkwardly chuckled, "Is that a yes?"

Levi blinked twice, snapping back into reality before smirking, "I don't care." Within a few strides, he was in front of Eren. As he lifted his arms up and pressed his hands down onto the cushions of the chair Eren sat on, Eren quickly put the key in his pocket, his eyes widening in shock as despair and anxiety built up in his body again. What was he doing? What was he _about _to do? Was he going to kill Eren already? Question after question racked Eren's body, causing him to momentarily panic until Levi took notice of his shivers.

"Why are you shaking?" Levi scowled. He hated it when his mates were like this- when they seemed so _scared, _so _nervous- _there was absolutely _nothing _to be afraid of. It was like they were already judging Levi just for moving close to them, and they shimmied back in fear because they all thought the same thing: Was Levi going to kill them. His scowl darkened as he furrowed his thin eyebrows upon the memories of all those idiots for mates they had back then.

"W-What are you trying to do..?" Eren hoarsely whispered, feeling his defense go down into dirt as Levi's legs trapped his own, blockading them from moving.

"If you're thinking of me killing you," Levi's eyes glinted in a scary fashion, causing Eren to tighten his jawline, "you are _so, very __wrong, _my dear." Levi's lips curled into a smirk once more as he continued to try and seduce Eren Jaeger, letting his right hand run free so that his fingers could dance around Eren's body, traveling back and forth.

Tingles were sent up Eren's spine as he let the brief feeling of shock overwhelm him.

"So," Levi began, as his face neared Eren's own, his warm breath tickling Eren's skin, causing Eren to push his head back as far into the cushion until he knew he couldn't move anymore further, "what are you doing here, hm?" Levi hummed as he tilted his head to the other side, letting his voice become laced with playfulness, "Are you here because you couldn't take my pheromones after just a few hours? Has my brief seduction has taken its toll on you already? A little _dirty dancing _from me, perhaps?" His tone began to drop a few notches as he ground himself onto Eren's thigh, turning husky as he slowly leaned in to capture Eren's lips, "Do you _want _to fuck?"

With strength Eren did not know he owned, he tore his hands off the chair's velvety sheets and pushed the demon of seduction off him.

Levi was, to say the least, shocked. He sat on the cold, stone floor, dumbfounded.

"No," Eren began, his voice strong as his eyes shone with an emotion Levi didn't know how to describe, "I _don't." _Eren glared at Levi, his thick eyebrows knitting together, "Because unlike _you, _I believe that _sex _shouldn't happen when there is no chemistry in between two people."

Levi scoffed after hearing Eren's response, "You are so _boring, _but at the same time so.. _fun,_" he sighed in frustration, "what are you, a girl?" He chuckled sardonically, "We're both _men. _It doesn't matter."

"You see," Eren began with a roll of his eyes out of annoyance, causing Levi's smirk to twitch, "_I don't care if we're both men. _Female or male, making love shouldn't happen unless the two are in love."

"What," Levi snickered, "you don't love me?"

Eren snorted, "_Hell no, _I don't."

Levi scowled, "Well, that's _surely _troublesome," he said in a disappointed tone, "I'll have to fix that quickly, won't I?"

Eren, not understanding why he seemed to be in a rush, rose an eyebrow at this, "I.. guess? Well," Eren smirked, "either way, I won't like you. You're a demon, after all."

Levi inclined his head towards Eren as he stood up, "Sorry?" His tone was dangerously low and was tinged with poisonous venom.

"You _are _a dem-!?" Eren couldn't quite finish his sentence because Levi quickly took action, trapping Eren once more, his eyes a bright, flaring, crimson red which was meant to intimidate Eren.

"And?" Levi harshly chuckled, "What if I am a demon? Does that mean that you can't like me just because of my species?"

Eren didn't respond to his question. With blank eyes, he looked up at Levi's crimson ones, and with a small, friendly smile, he answered the question Levi had asked him long ago: "I want to get to know you."

Levi looked taken aback for a brief moment as his eyes reverted back to normal, his trap which was meant to hold Eren in place weakening into nothing. He got off Eren and returned his own response, "Now why would you want to get to know such a complex person like me?"

"Well," Eren tried to reason, not wanting the truth to slide out from his lips, "maybe _then _I could fall for you. I mean," Eren tried to look for meaningless reasons in the back of his head, trying to cover up the red flag which he was raising, "you just.. _out of the blue, _called me your _mate, _and just a few moments ago, you tried to.. _have your way with me. _Now, I don't appreciate that, so.." Eren paused for a brief moment, searching and searching for an excuse, "I-I thought that I might as well.. get to _know _you, you know? So I could like you.. since you're calling me your _mate _anyway." The tan skinned male inwardly cursed himself for stuttering. He gave Levi a goofy smile to complete is mask of feigned innocence.

Levi took note of his suspicious behavior, taking it into his mind before nodding. He sat down on his bed, letting out a sigh. _"Boring," _he inwardly thought to himself as he prepared himself for a load of stupendous, dull questions which he _knew _that he would halfheartedly respond to. "What is it, brat?" His voice was void of any emotion, and Eren was mildly surprised. Eren had expected that same, sultry undertone to be there, but it seemed to missing as of now.

"Uh..." Eren dumbly began, thinking of any questions, "Err..."

Levi let out a groan. "So it'll be one of _those _interviews, huh?" He gritted his teeth, "Come on. I'm a _very _impatient man."

"S-So," Eren gulped, nervously fiddling with the ends of his shirt. He awkwardly averted his eyes from the bright silvers which Levi owned, "How it like in.. uh.. hell..?"

Levi looked extremely disappointed at Eren's question, "It's not as bright there, there is no sun, there is no such thing as morning, and the people down there are crooks. _Next." _His silver eyes bore holes into Eren's face.

"H-How about the barrier?" Eren cursed at himself once more, clenching his teeth. He wasn't _supposed _to be so straight forward, yet here he was.

Levi narrowed his eyes, "How would you know about the barrier?"

"_Shit," _Eren cried as he clenched his teeth, feeling heat rush upwards, "Well, the archangels and angels taught us about these things-!"

"Such a thing," Levi scoffed as he found that he had caught onto something, "is _classified._"

Eren took in a deep breath of air before continuing, "Why would it be _classified? _If an angel came down to pick a fight with one of the demons-!"

"They would have to go through the Peacekeeper's Gates for permission unless they're asking for another war to start up." Levi plainly replied, smirking once he realized that Eren had his own words stuck in his throat, "I'm sure they taught you that, right, _Eren?" _His playful tone was back followed by the kick of seductiveness which always trailed along with whatever he said.

Eren froze as he heard his name rolling off Levi's tongue. "No, they didn't," He lied, "and if they did, then I wasn't listening."

Levi's smirk widened as he slowly began to approach Eren, "But," he smoothly began, "that doesn't answer my question," Levi's silver eyes sparkled with the sense of dominance in their conversation they were currently having, "how do you know about such a thing, hm? Ah, I could just imagine," he wickedly grinned as he pointed at Eren, watching as Eren gasped from shock as he was suddenly being reeled in towards Levi, "Erwin told you to do this, didn't he?" His eyes were crimson red as he forcefully pinned Eren down onto the bed they were on, trying to see if he could use his powers to coax Eren into telling him, "Angels don't lie. I'm sure _trainees _don't either," Levi couldn't help but feel a sadistic sense of pleasure flood through his veins as he felt Eren try to squirm his way out of his grasp, "so come on. You can tell me," his whisper landed beside Eren's ear, so _seductive, _so _tempting_ and it made Eren want to relax into Levi's touch. Eren closed his eyes as Levi drew closer to his lips. "One, single, kiss from my lips, Eren," Levi whispered in a husky tone yet again, "that's all I need so that I can become your _everything._" Levi's pink lips finally landed on Eren's own in a deep kiss, his lips moving hungrily against Eren's.

Eren felt so relaxed into the kiss, and he felt that at this point, nothing mattered. He felt that he wanted Levi- _no, _he _needed _him-!

But this was all an illusion. An illusion he could easily break.

Eren picked up all of his dignity, courage and strength as he pulled a hand away from Levi's vice-like grasp. Eren bumped his forehead onto Levi's, causing the demon to hiss in pain as he pulled away, accidentally biting Eren's lower lip, causing it to bleed. Eren slapped Levi across his face and angrily began to scream at him: "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you fucking ass!? That was my first fucking kiss, and I had to _waste _it on someone like you? Do you not understand how pissed that makes me feel? Of all people, why you!?" He cried, his anger causing tears to leak out of his eyes.

Levi's eyes widened at the word '_waste' _and narrowed when Eren said: "_Of all people, why you"._ He looked at the burning fury and hate in Eren's eyes, noticing how pallid Eren's face looked before vehemently growling at Eren. "Get out!" Levi growled, pointing at the door, "Just, get out!"

"Gladly!" Eren cried as tears flooded down his face. He pushed Levi completely off him and raced out the door, rushing up the stairs.

Levi waited until Eren's footsteps were far away until he melted into his bed, frustrated and annoyed, "Stupid fucking brat!" He cursed.

He was annoyed. Not because of how Eren acted, but because of how _sad _Eren looked. Levi felt guilty, but he would never admit it out loud. He tried to calm himself down by taking in deep breaths, and after a few minutes, he found himself in peace. He clenched his teeth as he saw a familiar key on the floor. He grunted and smirked slightly, "Little brat forgot his key," Levi stood up, coming off the bed. He slowly made his way to the key. He picked it up and walked over to his door. He closed his cell's door and used a little bit of his powers to unlock the door from the outside using the key. He snapped his fingers, and the key immediately flew back into his hands.

He smirked. As much as he wanted to escape right now, he couldn't. He would need that little brat's help sneaking past the guards and by helping him regain his sealed powers. Levi thought about his options for a moment and decided that his top priority was to continue to gain Eren's trust. Then he would deceive and seduce until Eren gave in- "_What a perfect crime," _Levi whispered to himself as he slid the key into his pant's front pocket. Surely, the brat would come back downstairs to look for the key.

* * *

**sorry guys this was probably a bad chapter im too sleepy im in that stage of the night where you feel drunk but your not okay bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin.**

**this chapter is just kinda getting to know one another and stuff**

**Guest: /whispers/ thank you  
Rawrforandall: YES HE DID LOL XD BAHAHAHA and no this isnt even a masterpiece what  
guest: here it is o:  
**

* * *

**"_I just need this," The brunette sang,  
"and this~!"  
"How's the gate mixture going?"  
"Fine, oh, perfectly _**_**fine, Petra!"  
Petra smiled.  
"That's good." The orange haired girl continued  
to walk, heading to the kitchen  
to return a few dirty plates before she  
began to cough repeatedly,  
covering her mouth.  
She looked at the blood  
on her hands before frowning.  
"I need to go back."**_

* * *

It didn't take too long for Eren to come back. Eren, being calm and collected now after talking to his friends and eating dinner, once again began to descend to the fourth level, being careful not to trip on the cobble stone stairs. He huffed once he made it down, boots hitting the last few pair of stairs in a stomping fashion to let the demon know he was there, if he hadn't already. Eren's main reason to come back was to simply find the key, seeing as he couldn't find it on the first, second or third levels. He didn't want to ask the guards if they'd seen it either, all because that would make him seem irresponsible. That key _is _important after all.

"Welcome back," Levi greeted Eren once more, laying down on his bed in a comfortable looking position.

Eren scrutinized his surroundings, inwardly taking note that he should greet Levi first next time before ambling towards Levi's domain, "Have you seen it?" Eren queried, feeling impatient and snappy. He still couldn't forgive Levi for what he did, taking his first kiss and trying to seduce him into having his own way with him. "The key, I mean," he clarified for Levi in case he hadn't figured it out already, his blazing green eyes narrowed at the sight of the demon who was relaxed into his bed.

"The key?" Levi feigned innocence for a moment, sitting up in his bed and scratching his head as if he had no idea what Eren was talking about.

Eren gritted his teeth, eyebrows knitting together in anger, "Yes, the key-!" He then realized that Levi's door was locked. He had not remembered to lock it before- he was _far _too upset to even think right and bother at that point. He looked at Levi in a mixture of shock and fear, "Did one of the guards take it already?" His voice came out like a frightened wail.

Levi snickered, "No," he stood up, a knowing smirk on his face as his silver eyes glittered with mischievousness, "it's right," he fished the key from his pocket and showed it to Eren, dangling the dark key in between his thumb and forefinger.

The tan skinned male's eyes widened once he saw the familiar glint of the amethyst gems, shining in the dim, blue lights around him. He froze for a moment. "Y-You..?" Eren clenched fists as he raced up towards the bars, almost slamming his head into them, "W-Why?" He gulped. This was his fault. He'd failed _miserably. _The key wasn't supposed to be in the demon lord's hands, and honestly, he would rather have the key in a guard's hand. "_At least the good side would still have it-" _Eren cut himself off in mid thought, "_but what good side? What do I know? Maybe we're the bad guys..." _He felt himself go pale as he thought about all the possibilities about angels and demons, and most importantly, about his failure.

Levi's smirk disappeared upon seeing the brunette fall to his knees. He swung his hand and curled his fingers into a fist which latched back onto the warm key before sitting on his bed which was closest to where Eren was. "What's wrong?" He was genuinely curious, but not very worried. His voice deemed as soft in Eren's mind, and Eren immediately looked up, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Why.. didn't you get out?" Was his question which flew out of his mouth unconsciously, "You had a big chance, yet you decided to lock yourself back up..." Eren monotonously chuckled, "You're so _strange, __King," _Eren concluded, "why didn't you get out..?" His voice was getting weaker and weaker as he felt embarrassed and ashamed of himself. Maybe Levi was doing this on purpose- _all so that Levi could see Eren's usually strong exterior crumble into dust and fade._

Levi pondered for a moment, thinking of a flirtatious yet believable lie. His lips curled into a smirk again, "Now, what's the point of finding myself a _handsome _mate and leaving without him, hm?" Levi chuckled at Eren's wide eyes, "Besides, you wanted to get to know me. Here I am," Levi folded his hands and leaned towards Eren, using his legs to support his arm's weight, "so shoot."

Eren's head fell to one side, his eyes still wide. A dust of pink colored his cheeks, "T-That's embarrassing, _King..." _He admitted, "and it's extremely unfair." His eyes, which looked defeated before, had regained their courage and determination. He looked at Levi with a sweet smile which Levi caught himself staring at for a long time, "Give me the key, please." Eren pleaded, sticking a slim arm in between the bars, reaching for Levi.

Levi couldn't help but scoff, "So you could go and ditch me again?" Levi shook his head, "No thanks." He rejected Eren's plea, turning his head away from Eren's. He stared at the same wall he looked at when he was bored, always somehow finding it interesting.

"No," Eren's voice was soft, "so I can come in."

Levi's eyes unconsciously widened at Eren's words. He swiftly turned to look at Eren, frightening Eren.

"Don't look at me like that!" Eren shrieked, backing away from the jail cell's bars as he saw the frightening glint in Levi's eyes.

"Oi!" Levi hissed, standing up as he furrowed his thin eyebrows, glaring at Eren, "Why do you want to come in?" Levi's voice was demanding- _he needed answers now._

Eren bit his lip and thought about it for a moment, "I want to talk with you," Eren honestly began, "I want to spend some time getting to know you. I want to know where you came from, why you've come to be the demon King of Lust. I want to know what it's like in Hell, how the people are in the Abyss, your family," his eyes widened as he realized he was saying all the reasons why he'd accepted the mission to begin with- because he was so _curious, _it was almost _deadly, _"what kind of people you like and hang out with-!" He continued to spew and sputter, unable to stop himself until Levi stopped him verbally.

"Shut," Levi started in a sharp, strict tone, "up." Levi's silver eyes peered into bright green eyes, seeking the truth. When he realized that Eren was _indeed, _just a curious child, he sighed. "I," he neared the bars, beckoning Eren to come with one finger, which Eren obeyed to, "will give you this key," Levi showed him the key yet again, "but with one condition."

Eren blinked.

"You have to sleep with me tonight." Levi's tone wasn't seductive, it was _serious. _He _wanted _Eren to sleep with him.

"W-What!?" Eren sputtered, laughing nervously, "I can't tell if your kidding, _King." _He gulped once he looked into Levi's eyes once more. "Y-You aren't?" He stuttered, "B-But if people come in-!"

"_Nobody _will come in," Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren.

"T-Then my friends- _Mikasa _and _Armin- _they'll look for me because they're-!" Eren was cut off in the middle of his panicked statement.

"Does," Levi backed up and sat on his bed, "that really _matter?"_

Eren thought about it. "_No," _he shook his head, "no, it doesn't... because even if they thought I swung the wrong way, it wouldn't really matter, wouldn't it?" Eren's green eyes sparkled as they met with Levi's own.

Levi rose an eyebrow at the innocence showing through Eren, "Now, do you want to come in, or not?"

Eren shivered at his tone, "As long as you don't.. _try _anything." He slowly waddled over to the entrance of Levi's room, "Please, don't..." His stare morphed into a sharp, annoyed glare, "I don't want you to try anything _more _than you already did today."

Levi smirked as he neared the door, feeling that he was slowly turning interested in the brunette, "So I can kiss you?"

"No," Eren furrowed his eyebrows before Levi handed the key to him, "no, you can't." He shot down Levi's question as he placed the key inside the lock, twisting it to one side and listening to it unlock. Eren hummed in satisfaction as he opened the gate, the screeching of metal scratching against metal echoing throughout the room. He shut the gate and turned around, letting out a brief yelp as Levi took the key from his hands, trapping Eren so that he was between the bars and Levi himself. Eren's quick breaths could be heard as Levi locked the lock. He then pulled away and comfortably sat on his bed.

"Was that necessary?" Eren glared at Levi as he seated himself on Levi's plush chair.

"It was," Levi stuck his tongue out at Eren, "I like seeing your reactions. They're _cute, _for a brat like you, I mean."

Eren bristled unhappily at Levi's response, "Are you always so _flirty?" _He queried Levi, narrowing his eyes at the raven haired male in disdain and annoyance.

"Only to you," Levi seated his head on his hand, his arm being supported by one of his strong legs. He gave Eren a little wink, watching his reactions in amusement as Eren shifted from one side to another in an uncomfortable way, his face slightly dusted with red.

"Anyway," Eren cleared his throat, "lets get down to business. Why are you here?" Was Eren first question as he planned out a little map in his head which told him what questions to ask next so he could gain the information he needed and sleep on the couch. There was _no way _he was sleeping next to Levi.

"I was obviously caught," Levi rolled his eyes, "but if you want to know the information, then I'll tell you." He paused, taking a quick whiff of air before continuing on, "I originally came here to save my.. _teammates." _

"Team..mates?" Eren's eyebrows furrowed as he narrowed his eyes at Levi, "What do you mean, _teammates. _Why would you have _teammates. _You mean the other Sins-?"

"No," Levi shook his head, "_definitely _not the disgusting other Sins. I hate all the other Sins, _they're fucking asses. _They hate me back, too," Levi scowled, "and that's why none of those brats have come to my rescue. Let me tell you a little story, _Jaeger," _Levi leaned in, looking at Eren's curiosity double, "they set me up. They- or at least _two _of the Sins- kidnapped my teammates from my household and threw them over the gate when the Gate Keeper, Lilith, wasn't aware because she was all too busy with a _Cerberus. _This, of course, caused a disruption in Heaven because of the sudden appearance of a few, knocked out demons, so some angels were sent to exterminate them, and in order to throw them back _over _to Abyss' territory, I had to personally fly over the thick, fifty meter bars, take them and throw them over- but _of course, _before I made it to the other side, Lilith stopped me just as the pesky angels arrived, and handed me over."

Eren blinked and slowly nodded, "But when you mean teammates, do you mean.. _friends?" _

Levi paused for a moment before reluctantly shaking his head, "No.. they.. _aren't _my friends," he seemed hesitant to say so.

The brunette smiled, "I see," he knowingly nodded before asking Levi another question, "but why do you hate all your brothers?"

"And sisters," Levi scowled at the mention of the other six, "like I said, they're asses. That's the only way I can describe them. Complete, full-on asses..."

"Give me an example, please," Eren furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of reasons why Levi would hate them.

Levi didn't respond for a few moments, and when he did, Eren couldn't help but chuckle, "..They bullied me."

"I can imagine that!" Eren laughed, "I can imagine you asking for a piece of candy and getting beat up for asking!"

Levi cringed his nose, narrowing his eyes at Eren, "What?" He seemed kind of angry and bewildered at the same time, "What the fuck? No," Levi shook his head, "no, they we're _nothing _close to that."

Eren smiled, "What," he eyed Levi's facial expression which showed nothing but displeasure, "was it because they didn't let you play with them?" He teased Levi in a playful tone.

Levi's face grew more irritated, "No, Eren." Levi let out a sigh, "When I mean bullying, I mean the '_sneaking-into-my-room-while-I'm asleep-and-trying-to-kill-me' _and '_trying-to-tie me-up-so-they-could-throw-me-in-a-fire' _kind of bullying."

Eren's face morphed from happy expression to a horrified one, "That's _not _bullying! That's _attempting murder!"_

"Well," Levi shrugged, "Lucifer seemed fine with it."

"L-Lucifer?" Eren choked at the mention of the traitor's name, "The one who betrayed _God?_"

"Yeah," Levi nodded, "the one I followed, thinking it would be a good plan," Levi sighed, "that was a horrible plan. I _regret _everything." He looked up, his eyes meeting Eren's for a brief moment. The look of pity was shown in them, and Levi smiled. It was working- _being able to deceive him- _it was currently in progress, and for now, it seemed to be working.

"Oh," Eren slumped his shoulders, his tone coated with compassion, "so you're actually a good guy, huh?"

Levi smirked, "Well, you can say that..." He allowed himself to trail off as Eren's face softened.

"Okay," Eren nodded, "now, as for the other questions..."

* * *

Questions were traded and answered that night, and by the time Eren was done asking Levi questions about her life in Hell, it was already past midnight. Eren was tired and he couldn't ask Levi any more questions because his mouth refused to work as properly, his tone dropping into a soft, sleepy voice that females would laugh and giggle at because it was so '_cute'. _Eren scowled upon remembering all the girls who called him '_cute'. _He wasn't cute. He was as manly as a man could be! Eren shrugged further into the couch as the atmosphere became colder from the night's thin, cold air fanning in. Eren shivered, "I-I think we need to sleep now..." Eren shuddered yet again as he hugged his legs to his chest so that he could feel warmer.

Levi rose a thin eyebrow upon seeing Eren shiver from the cold. He wasn't _freezing _like Eren was, but he had to agree, it was chilly. "Are you cold?" He asked Eren, although the answer was very obvious.

Eren tentatively shook his head, "No," he disagreed, knowing all too well that he had just lied, "I'm fine." Eren closed his eyes and opened his mouth so he could speak, "I'm going to sleep now, okay? Good night," He yawned before cuddling into his legs, feeling the cold air bite at his skin.

Levi clicked his tongue in disappointment, a scowl writing itself on his face as he looked at Eren in discontent, "Didn't I tell you," he growled as he stood up, feeling his legs become weak because they were numb, "that we," he staggered over to where Eren sat, causing Eren to open his eyes and look at Levi in shock, "had to sleep together?" Levi slid his arms beneath Eren's legs, swiping him up using very little of his strength. His swift movement of carrying Eren bridal style elicited a small yelp from Eren.

"W-What do you think you're doing!?" Eren squealed as he felt himself being thrown onto the soft, plush bed. Eren whimpered as soon as Levi threw himself on Eren, feeling absolutely scared of what was to happen next. Levi made a sound of content and approval as he laid himself next to Eren, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist and pulling him close to him as he pulled a thick, warm blanket over them. Eren's muscles stiffened as Levi placed his lips beside Eren's ear.

"It's been awhile since I've slept next to someone," Levi let a hand roam around Eren for a brief moment, causing Eren to stiffen more- _if it was possible at this rate. _"You feel nice," Levi admitted, "it is a very.. _nice _body you own..." He wrapped his free arm around Eren again, "But this will all become _mine," _he whispered in a husky voice into Eren's ear, his warm breath tickling the shell of Eren's ear, "every single inch, every bit- _all mine..." _Levi closed his eyes as he smirked, "I think I might just _like _you, brat..."

Eren's eyes widened, a dark blush sporting his cheeks as the lights dimmed, "What?" He squeaked before Levi snuggled further into the back of Eren's neck.

"Shut up, brat," Levi let his drowsiness seep in through his voice, "we need to sleep. I'll be the one asking questions tomorrow..."

Eren shut his eyes tightly and inwardly thought to himself: "_How do you expect me to sleep when my heart if bursting!?"_

* * *

**hahaaaa fluff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin.**

**i.. yeah that's all I'm saying. just the word 'i'.**

**asdgasgf I'm really sorry. I probably can't update tomorrow because the only reason why I've been able to update for 5 days straight is because I have a few days off from school ;-; . I worked my ass off on this chapter because I started at 12:30 and now it's 1:30. Ughhhhhhhh  
**

**/apologizes for idiocy/ /apologizes for weird chapter/**

**guest: You're welcome and heres another one XD! Dontdiepls  
Nathy: Nah, this is only because I got no school for a few days ;w;. But wow your review gave me a heart attack (in a good way)**

* * *

**_"Ooh," Hanji sighed,_**  
**_"this'll take a few days. I hope_**  
**_it gets ready in time for Levi's arrival."_**  
**_She mixed two chemicals together, one a dark,_**  
**_deep purple color and the other being a_**  
**_light blue.  
_**

* * *

The deep, midnight blue sky turned from dark to a light, celestial teal color. The moon traded places with the sun and the angels upstairs, above where Eren and Levi slept were already bustling. The trainees were also up and moving, two in particular searching for a certain brunette who hadn't gone to the men's dorms since after dinner. Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman asked their fellow acquaintances about Eren's whereabouts, where nobody seemed to know about. Mikasa and Armin then turned to each other and nodded, hurriedly telling their chief, Keith Shadis, that they were going to examine a few demons- knowing well that if they had told him the truth that they wouldn't be allowed to go. Eren's mission was important after all, and Sir Shadis had told them beforehand that they wouldn't be seeing Eren too much. After asking Shadis, they only eyed his expression.

He looked confused and suspicious, but nevertheless, allowed them to go on. With his approval, Mikasa and Armin hurriedly left to the basement, worried for their friend.

* * *

Eren Jaeger slowly opened his eyes, feeling happy and well this morning. Last night, he had somehow slept better than he had in his normal home. His eyes slowly got adjusted to the dimness of the room, and for a brief moment, he thought it was still night time, until he thought about it, and thought about it... His lime green eyes widened in shock, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as soon as the warm _things- _which he now, realized were _arms- _around his waist loosened, slowly slackening. Eren was relieved as frightened at the same time upon the thoughts of him and Levi sleeping together dawned on him. Eren gulped and blushed as he realized that Levi was _too _close for their own good. Eren could hear his faint, slow heart beats and breathing, and Eren would be lying if he said that he wasn't relaxed by the sounds. A thought passed his head: "_Maybe I should stay here a bit longer..." _He inwardly thought before mentally slapping himself. "_What am I thinking," _He groaned as he tried to slide out of Levi's grip. He _had _to go.

Levi let out a low, petrifying growl which scared Eren beyond his wits. The growl emitted from behind Eren, directly from the back of his ear. Eren couldn't help but let out a small whimper as he stopped struggling to get out, knowing that it'd be futile. Eren inwardly cried as soon as Levi wrapped his arms around his waist again, feeling that his bladder would explode if Levi had tightened his grip, even if it was just the smallest bit.

Levi felt Eren shake in his arms as he slowly awoke. He rose his eyebrows and sleepily murmured into Eren's ear: "Are you awake, _Eren?"_

Eren turned red, finding Levi's voice unnaturally attractive so early in the morning. Eren nodded, his shaking intensifying by ten fold as soon as he realized Levi was awake.

The raven haired male grew irritated of Eren's movements and immediately used the strength he needed to lift his own body up. He made sure that he trapped Eren, holding the younger male down using his hands to hold down the brunette's wrists as his legs sat in between Eren's parted ones. "When will you stop," He grunted as he forced Eren to stop squiggling around, "_hating _me and learn to _trust _me?"

"H-Huh!?" Eren wailed, his facial expression turning blank for a moment. He felt his bladder growing impatient and he began to kick and struggle again, "L-Let go!" he cried, his voice sounding like a whine because it was so early in the morning.

"Not until you tell me why you're shaking so much," Levi's silver eyes narrowed at Eren's green ones, "seriously, I've done _nothing _to you, yet here you are-!"

"Shut up!" Eren furrowed his eyebrows, "I-It's not that I don't trust you," he softly began, shivering slightly, "I do," he averted his eyes, embarrassed as a light pink blush powdered his cheeks, "b-but I _really _need to go to the washroom!"

Levi's eyes momentarily widened with realization. One side of his lips curled into a smirk, "_Ooh, a simple overnight chat filled with some lies is enough?"  
_He lightly chuckled, "_That was easy," _his eyes narrowed down at Eren, glowing a crimson color as he licked his lips, "_now, for the seduction." _Levi was a master when it came to such: it was a part of his nature. It came to him naturally, no practice needed. He leaned down, nearing Eren's mouth as he straddled his hips, "Want me to fix that for you?" He huskily whispered, crimson eyes reverting back to silver as he stared into Eren's lime green ones.

"W-What!?" Eren looked disgusted, his eyes wide with shock and eyebrows furrowed in anger, "Really? We're back to _this _stage?" Eren gave a frustrated sigh as Levi nipped his cheek, "For fuck's sake!" He growled as the fire in him burned, his morning becoming ruined by the person who made him sleep well. He tried to struggle his way out of Levi's grip again, feeling Levi's knee rub at his crotch, "Seriously, King! Let go! I need to _fucking _pee!" He hissed, his facial expression not changing. It remained angry.

Levi scowled at Eren's disobedience, his eyes and facial expression darkening tremendously. Why was it that no matter _what _he did- _no matter __how _seductive he tried to be- Eren was never one to be fazed. When Levi did something which usually turned others on, Eren rejected it. When Levi did a gesture so suggestive that even an angel would fall just to be with him, Eren didn't care. He merely dismissed it. Eren Jaeger- always giving him disgusted, annoyed expressions and always making him so irked- _it was driving Levi crazy_ in more ways than one. He felt himself slowly becoming interested in Eren for all these.. _different _reactions. Levi wasn't used to such actions when he did something lewd, and he found himself becoming attracted to Eren because of such a thing. Why couldn't he just _succumb _to his charms? Why couldn't he just shut up? Why couldn't he just let Levi do what he wanted like others did? Levi heard Eren cursing under his breath repeatedly, and his scowl deepened.

Levi made a conclusion in his head as soon as he heard guards upstairs creating a ruckus, and he did so with a knowing smirk: his second goal would be to make Eren scream his name out of pleasure. It was a sick, twisted goal and he knew that, but he _needed _to hear his name being screamed and moaned repeatedly from Eren's lips. It would give him the sense of satisfaction and it would beat his sense of dominance back into him. It would make him feel.. _normal _again, and maybe then, he would lose interest in Eren Jaeger because he had finally submit himself to Levi.

"Levi!"

The sound of his name being said in a buttery fashion from familiar lips caught his attention immediately. Levi's eyes shot up to meet Eren's firm, hard gaze.

"Get! Off!" Eren hissed angrily, feeling extremely weak underneath Levi as he continued to thrash around, desperately trying to make Levi let go of him. Nothing worked, and although Eren was using all his muscle power, Levi didn't even budge. He thought of ways to catch Levi off guard like he had the previous day, wanting to just hurry up and go to the washroom before his bladder exploded. Why couldn't Levi just let him go anyway? It would only last a quick second!

Levi's eyes trailed downwards to Eren's tempting, plump, full lips. He examined them, taking note of every crack on the pair, noticing how they were a nice, healthy shade of red. He noticed how his bite mark from there during that little scene they had yesterday was still there. Upon thinking about Eren's lips, he realized that he had forgotten what they had felt like, and was curious to feel them again. They looked a bit dry, but... Levi growled.

He couldn't take it any more.

Levi launched his head towards Eren, his head already tilted so that he could get a better angle to get a deep kiss. Once his pink lips met Eren's, he was lit on fire into a lustful frenzy. He ignored Eren's small protests, absolutely hating how Eren had shut his mouth so that Levi's tongue couldn't get in. Levi continued to stay patient, his lips and teeth sucking and nipping on the pair of succulent lips which tempted him since the very first day he had met Eren. Time to time, his teeth would awkwardly knock into Eren's own, but it didn't matter right now. He was too busy enjoying the sweet taste of Eren. Levi pulled away and grunted as soon as Eren suddenly became smart enough to nudge him as an attempt to kick at him. He growled with a little smirk as Eren began to pant for the air he couldn't regain when Levi was kissing him too roughly.

"You," Eren narrowed his eyes in disgust as he tried to kick Levi again, "_sick, fuck!__"_

Levi hummed in disappointment, his smirk widening at Eren's curse aimed towards him, "Sorry?" Levi pretended not to hear what he said as his legs spread out between Eren's own, causing Eren's legs to fold. Levi leaned up towards Eren, lifting Eren's legs so that his feet were no longer touching the bed.

Eren's face flared with red: not because he was embarrassed, but because he was enraged. All that sweet talk last night had lead to this. Eren opened his mouth so that he could bark at Levi, his eyebrows knitting together and his lime green eyes turning into slits. Levi quickly took advantage of this and pressed his mouth onto Eren's again, quickly sliding in his tongue as he found himself craving for more of Eren's sweet taste. Eren slightly jumped as Levi's tongue flew into his mouth. He felt soft lips against his own yet again, and he tried to close his lips. He failed at doing so, because the only thing Levi did was thrust his tongue further to the back of his mouth. Eren shivered as he felt the back of his head further indulge into the soft pillow behind him. Levi continued to lean forwards, his skillful tongue dancing around Eren's hot cavern of a mouth, pushing and prodding at Eren's tongue, asking it to dance with his own.

When Eren's tongue didn't move, Levi grew a bit annoyed. He continued to move his mouth, letting his tongue dance alone. Eren slowly shut his eyes as he let himself breathe into the kiss, feeling a constant spark light in his veins as Levi continued to kiss him. Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi's hands were no longer holding him down. Levi had allowed Eren to make the choice of pushing him off as a test to see if Eren still hated him as much as he did yesterday, and was surprised to find Eren's arms snaking up his shoulders, drawing up and ensnaring themselves around Levi's neck. Levi smirked into the kiss, closing his eyes, and Eren felt those actions, and began to wonder why.

Was it because he was happy that he got to kiss Eren again..? Or was it because-!? Eren's eyes snapped open, turning wide with shock and fear as he realized that his arms were wrapped around Levi's neck. Why..? Why was he doing this!? He didn't want this.. but his body.. no matter what order his mind gave to his body, his body would disregard it and do the complete opposite of what he wanted. He continued to ask himself: "_Why?" _Eren shut his eyes tightly as Levi pulled away for a brief moment, "_Why is my body doing this to me? Why am I latched onto Levi?" _Eren didn't even care for Levi's tongue reentering his mouth, he was far too busy with his own thoughts to care, "_I don't want this..." _But why was his tongue dancing with Levi's now? "_No.._ _this isn't.. right..." _Then why was he kissing Levi back?

Levi's hands traveled to tangle themselves around Eren's legs, rubbing over the clothed skin, feeling how his legs were shaped as Levi suddenly found himself enjoying the kiss. The thoughts of seducing Eren without holding feelings for him abandoned his mind as he let his greedy, needy self take control. He felt an unknown feeling melt into his body as his kissing became unusual: much more softer, more gentle- _sweeter._

Eren gave a little moan in response to the sudden shift in emotions between them, pulling himself closer to Levi before-!

"_No, I do not believe you two!"_

_"Sir, we swear he is here!"_

_"Eren!" _

Eren and Levi froze on spot.

"_Eren- are you down here!?"_

_"M-Mikasa!"_

_"Eren!" _The loud sounds of boots clicking and clacking against stone echoed throughout the blue tinted room, "_I know your here!" _Mikasa Ackerman's voice became more coherent as she rushed down the cobble stone stairs.

Eren immediately unfroze, untangling himself from Levi and quickly waddling off the bed to a door which he never knew had even existed because it was in the darkest corner of the room. He rushed into it and quietly shut the door as soon as Mikasa leaped down the last few pairs of stairs. Levi let himself fall into his bed, pretending to sleep as Mikasa hurriedly rushed towards the darkly lit cell.

"Demon!" Mikasa hissed, "Where is my brother!?" Her grey eyes were shining fiercely with rage as she glared at the slumped body in the dark, luscious, red blanket which covered him.

"I don't know," Levi replied in a stern voice, hiding his extremely peeved expression. This girl had just ruined their pleasurable moment!

"Don't lie to me, you damned _creature," _Mikasa hissed, her face becoming shadowed over by darkness as Armin came from behind her after managing to convince the angels.

"I said," Levi sat up, his eyes intentionally turning crimson to reveal his irritation, "_I don't know."_

"You-!" Mikasa cut herself off as the door in the very corner of the room opened, exposing a completely straightened out, composed Eren Jaeger. Mikasa felt a weight in her heart lift at the sight of Eren looking absolutely fine, "Eren!" She exclaimed, letting a breath out as relief overwhelmed her.

"What is it?" Eren rose an eyebrow.

"I found him," Levi smirked at Mikasa, his eyes slowly turning back to silver.

"I thought he'd killed you or something," Mikasa shook her head before smiling, "but you aren't that weak. Sorry for misjudging you," he apologized before shifting her gaze to the demon's. "Liar," she accused, pointing at Levi.

Levi didn't even bother to respond. He only lazily smirked at the two in front of the bars.

"Eren," Armin slowly began, noticing that something was different about him, "no offense, _King Levi," _he respectively nodded towards the demon of Lust, whom responded to with a small huff. Armin turned his gaze back to Eren, examining him in the dark, narrowing his eyes at him in a suspicious fashion, "Did he do anything to you?"

"If he did," Mikasa growled underneath her breath, her eyes sending Levi murderous death glares, "I could beat the shorty up for you," she offered with a nonchalant tone.

"No," Eren lied, shaking his head, "he didn't do anything. We just had a small chat and I fell asleep here, that's all. He was kind enough to lend me his bed..." Eren trailed off as he felt three pairs of eyes looking at him. He felt heat slowly climb its way up to his face.

"I see..." The charcoal haired girl backed away from the bars, "is that it?"

Eren nodded, feeling his hands become clammy from sweat.

"Well," Mikasa sighed, "if that's it, then I guess..." She bowed to Levi, "Thank you for taking care of him."

Levi smirked and nodded, "You're welcome, brat."

"Come on, Eren," Mikasa urged Eren, "put on your boots and let's go. We have to eat breakfast..."

Eren nodded, "I know," he began before he walked over to his boots. He casually slid them on his socked feet and began to walk out, the key which enabled Eren to lock Levi's cell in his pocket. He kindly asked Armin to unlock the door, passing him the key. Armin nodded and inserted the key, twisting it to one side and listening for a click. He took it out and let Eren walk out, giving the key back to Eren. Eren locked the cell up yet again and was about to walk away until he remembered something that he needed to say before he left.

"_King," _Eren called out to Levi, waiting for Levi to turn his head before speaking up again, "that little _chat _we had.. _it means nothing, _okay?" Eren furrowed his eyebrows, his fierce, lime-colored eyes burning into sharp, threatening silver ones.

Levi's lips curled into a brilliant smirk, "Of course," he smoothly replied, his tone silky and clear, "but from now on, _Eren," _he propped his elbow up onto his leg, leaning downwards with a hand to support his head's weight, "I expect more from you."

Eren's eyes glinted for a brief moment. He then turned away from the cell, heading to the stairs.

Armin tilted his head to look at Eren properly, noticing something Mikasa had not.

His lips were swollen.

* * *

**nyeeeeeergh slap me if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin.**

**wtf im on a ball today O: frack i completely forgot that angels had these weird things called halos okay **

**guest: You're welcome XD And thank you!  
Nathy: /screams/ /backflips into space/ T-Thank you so much ; A;. I feel honored and it feels as if senpai noticed me. thank you Q_Q.  
**

* * *

**_"This is annoying," a pale, blonde haired  
girl stuck her tongue out, her eyes playful,  
"I'm so bored. When can I play with Levi again!"  
"He's not coming back until someone brings him back,"  
a male's voice intruded strictly.  
"Oh?" The girl rose an eyebrow, her lips curling  
into a cat-like smile, "He's been caught? Can I go see him?"  
"..Go ahead."  
"Yay!"_**

* * *

Soon after breakfast was over, the trainees were assigned to chores. They helped cleaned up plates and used tables, washing and drying everything in the kitchen and in the dining area. Eren was assigned to sweeping the floors, a simple task he has been doing for years ever since he was taken in by the Ackerman family. He didn't particularly enjoy his chore because it was so repetitive: consisting of only sweeps from all directions before finally compiling the dust and dirt into the dustpan. Eren sighed as he picked up the dustpan, walking over to Armin who was in charge of garbage duties, sorting what was meant to be in the recycling and such.

"Hey," Armin greeted Eren in a friendly manner, smiling at him with hidden worry as he looked at the faint bite marks on Eren's lower lip.

Eren noticed his troubled gaze, "What's wrong?" He immediately interrogated Armin, his lime green eyes narrowing at Armin with confusion. He took the dustpan as Armin opened the garbage can for him to dump the dirt in. He quickly tilted the dustpan downwards, the debris and little food chunks landing into the garbage can as he patted the sides of the dustpan so any excess dirt which refused to detach from the pan could be removed. Once he was done, he looked back up at Armin, who suddenly looked very anxious for Eren's well being.

"I-I knew that you wouldn't want me to talk to you about this while Mikasa was here," Armin gulped as he began to sweat nervously, "but the teeth marks on your lips.. were they.. from?" Armin was afraid to hear Eren's answer. If his suspicions were true, then that would have meant that Eren had a heated session with the demon dwelling downstairs- whether that heated session was just a kissing session or a full on love-making scene.

Eren himself began to sweat nervously, heat quickly rising to his face as he inwardly cursed at Levi for biting his lip. He fiddled with the dustpan for a moment, attaching it onto the broom it came with and unlatching it, "..No," was the obvious lie that flew from his mouth, flying into Armin's ears.

Armin shook his head, "You shouldn't lie, Eren-!" He began before being cut off by the said male.

"I'm not lying!" Eren immediately fought back, his response too quick to be believable. He swallowed the saliva which had built up in his mouth, a ball of guilt and shame choking his throat.

"You," Armin said as he picked up the garbage can, wrapping it up, "have always been a bad liar, Eren. You have bad habits- _flaws _which tell us that you're obviously lying, like for example," Armin took the garbage bag out of the garbage can, blue eyes looking into Eren's green eyes, wanting to know the truth as he stepped forward and pulled at Eren's right ear.

Eren groaned, closing the eye closest to the ear which was pulled. He glared at Armin as he straightened himself up, a clammy hand fighting its way up to get a hold of his ear, "Ow! What was that for!" Eren's eyes burned into Armin's, boring holes in them.

"Your ear was red," Armin momentarily dropped the garbage bag beside him, leaning on the counter behind him as he crossed his arms, thick eyebrows curling upwards in worry, "that's one of your bad habits."

"Fuck," Eren cursed as he slumped his shoulders, knowing that he couldn't put up with lying to his best friend any longer. As important it was to keep a secret, Eren felt bad for deceiving his friends.

"Come on, Eren," although Armin feared the truth, he had no choice but to face it, "you can tell me. I promise that I won't tell Mikasa..."

Eren dryly chuckled, his laugh void of any emotion, "What are we," he tried to joke, even though his voice was lacking of that hilarity he wanted, "thirteen again?"

Armin chose to stay silent, only looking at Eren earnest eyes, his facial expression as serious as someone like him could look.

Eren thought it was funny, the look on Armin's face. He had never seen his friend look so constipated in his life, yet he couldn't find the right voice to laugh at it. It was the wrong timing, it was inappropriate the atmosphere's demeanor. "..It wasn't as bad as you thought it was-!" Eren confessed, panicking once he heard Armin groan.

"You _made love _to a _demon!?" _Armin cried, his voice louder than it should have been.

"No!" Eren shook his head immediately, his eyes widening in shock, "Why would I do that!?" Eren gawked at Armin, baffled by his cry, "I don't even.. _absolutely _know him yet-!"

"-Then why?" Armin furrowed his eyebrows, "Why do you have bite marks on your lips?" His voice was surprisingly demanding.

"God, damn it, Armin!" Eren clawed at his head in frustration using one hand, his bottled up emotions finally exploding in a way which caused Eren to spit in anger, "We kissed, okay!?" Eren's voice showed his acrimony as he turned around walking back and forth, "That's all we did!" He turned around to face Armin's face, "If you have anything against that, then I swear to God!"

Armin was relieved, letting out a breath that he had not realized he was holding in until he fell forwards, gasping for air as he refilled in lungs with the oxygen he needed to live, his blood pressure high, "Thank God!" He sighed. He was still afraid of what Eren and Levi had done, to say the least, but at least they hadn't made love to one another. Trouble would come if they did- judgement will be brought upon Eren- and his execution which was supposed to happen _years _ago would most likely take place again- _unless _He had something else planned for the young Jaeger.

Eren's facial expression softened as he watched Armin catch his breath, realizing that he had snapped, "Sorry, man, are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Armin replied in a breathy fashion, "Yeah, I'm absolutely fine. I'm just.. _glad _you didn't have sex with him." He remained relieved until a thought hit him like a boulder crashing into a piece of brick. Levi. He was the demon of Lust, he was known for his powers of seduction and temptation. It was his two, main cues, the vices that explained his very existence. None of the trainees were angels yet for they have not received their Wings or Halo. Angels had certain powers that trainees were still trying to get themselves, a few being resistances to certain things, such as immunity to certain kinds of poison and resistance towards a not so wide variety of demonic powers, one of them being resistance towards lustful endeavors given off by succubi and incubi. His ice-like blue eyes widened in shock as he realized that Eren could have been put into a spell by Levi, which made Eren fall for him.

Armin took in a deep breath, waiting a few moments before he was ready to ask Eren another question, "Eren," he slowly began, eying the male in front of him with sincerity, "did you give into temptation?"

Eren blinked twice, ".._What..?" _He dumbly responded, "Give into _temptation? _What kind of temptation-?"

"The kind," Armin fired back immediately, closing his eyes, "that make you fall for a demon."

Eren floundered for a brief moment, looking taken aback, his eyes narrowing at Armin, "Are you telling me that _I, _Eren Jaeger, _have fallen _for a demon like him?"

"N-No-!" Armin replied, his voice panicked as soon as he heard the irritation in Eren's tone, "I-I mean," he paused for a moment, "well.. _yes."_

Eren's stomach bubbled with rage for a brief moment, "You..!" He trailed off upon seeing Armin's frightened aspect. He quickly forced his tone to change from a rough, stern, hard voice to an understanding, soft and gentle kind, "Armin," he softly began, "no," he chuckled halfheartedly, "I wouldn't. I _can't. _You know me, right?" Eren rose both eyebrows at Armin, slightly smiling, "I want to become an _archangel, _and to become that, I must follow God's set rules." He inwardly added on to his sentence, "_Except I probably can't become one anymore."_

Armin pondered for a moment, thinking about Eren's main goals in life before laughing his own idea off. Eren never showed interest in relationships and love anyway, why would Armin even bother to think of that? "Sorry," He smiled and nodded at Eren, "sorry for doubting you, Eren."

"Damn right!" Eren grinned, feeling his heart lighten up upon hearing Armin's words, "You better regret that!"

Armin closed his eyes and laughed, about to say something until an archangel entered the room, breaking their chain of happiness by saying one whole sentence, which caused Armin to fall into a zone of silence.

"Eren Jaeger," a male archangel began, his voice deep, "our highness has kindly asked me to escort you to the outer perimeters of the castle, in the Garden of Eden."

Eren gasped, "W-What!?"

The blonde haired male silenced himself, his eyes widening upon hearing the archangel's words, feeling an unfamiliar feeling called envy washing over him. He was happy for Eren, but at the same time.. he wished that he could see Eden, too.

"Can I really!?" Eren excitedly gasped. This was a highlight in his life, for he loved gardens, he loved seeing plants and flowers that he has never seen before. Flower vendors and shops always caught his eye back at home. He would always stand for a moment and admire the beautiful petals of flowers, withered or not. He still found them beautiful.

"Yes," The archangel nodded with a small, friendly smile, "once you are done doing your cleaning chores, please come confront me outside of the room. I will see you to Eden."

Eren enthusiastically nodded, "Yes!" He responded with a wolfish grin as the archangel turned his back to them, walking out of the room. "Yes!" Eren cheered, throwing his hands up in the air, "I get so see Eden! Armin I-..." He turned around to look at his friend, who somehow looked dejected and sad. "A-Armin..?" Eren hesitantly began, tilting his head a bit to get a better look at Armin's face.

Armin looked up and grinned, "Good for you, huh, Eren?"

Eren wasn't fully convinced by Armin's sudden bright attitude, "Yeah..." He frowned slightly, still looking a bit worried.

"Listen, Eren," Armin walked over to Eren, who was taller than him by a few inches since they were fifteen, "just go," he shooed Eren away, waving his hands in front of Eren, urging Eren to leave.

"Wait, why?" Eren avoided Armin's hands, finding himself slowly being moved to the door as he tried to do so.

"I'll do the rest, just go.. to Eden.." Armin sadly smiled, "I'm glad, Eren. We finally got to see a bit of the outside world, huh?"

The door in front of Eren opened, and Armin, with all of his strength, pushed Eren out, causing Eren to stumble forwards as he shut the door, locking it quickly to make sure Eren wouldn't be able to come back in if he wanted to.

"Hey!" Eren furrowed his eyebrows, lime green eyes set ablaze as he began to bang at the door using a the side of his fist.

"Mister Jaeger?" An uncertain voice beside him spoke, seemingly worried.

"Huh?" Eren flinched, jumping slightly once he saw the archangel, "O-Oh!"

"Well," the archangel smiled, "shall we get going to Eden?"

Eren paused for a moment before smiling, "Yeah, let's go!" Before he left, he made sure to knock at the door he was forcefully pushed out from, knowing well that Armin was still there, behind the door. Eren whispered Armin a small 'thanks' to show his gratitude before breaking into a jog to the man with a bright halo and large, folded wings.

Armin sighed and smiled as he slid down, feeling defeated. He shook his envious thoughts away and laughed it off, deciding that it wasn't a big deal. Armin had only a few more months to endure before he could finally go outside of the castle and look around the perimeters anyway.

* * *

The distance from the castle to Eden was much more shorter than expected, surprising Eren. He would have thought that it would take hours to get to Eden, but apparently not. Eren took in a breath of the fresh, crispy and minty air which surrounded Eden. He looked at the golden, arched gates in front of him, decorated with growing moss and ivies which continued to climb their way up the surprisingly clean, bright gates. Frangipani with hues of all the colors which they were able to turn into blossomed in bunches in front of the gates, giving a very sweet, well-suited, heavenly scent.

Eren grinned as he approached the gates, which were already unlocked for him to enter. The archangel continued to silently guide Eren down to the center of Eden, watching with interest as Eren looked left and right, admiring all the kind of flowers and plants he passed by. As they slowly began to near the middle, Eren saw a few people far ahead. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the group.

His green eyes widened as he recognized the man with a short stature, bound into two, separated, odd looking cuffs, on his knees. Two archangels stood beside him, keeping on guard, eying Levi intently, swords out and aimed at him in case Levi did one little thing which meant stepping over their boundaries. Eren immediately broke into a run, "Hey!" He shouted, glaring at the two archangels who continued to point their swords at the King of Lust, "Stop that!"

Levi inclined his head upwards so he could look at Eren. His lips curled into a smirk upon seeing the sight of the aggravated male quickly dashing to him, "Hello, brat." He casually greeted, shifting slightly as one of the archangel's swords lifted up to his neck, threatening to kill Levi if he moved once more. Levi sighed at the rough treatment given to him as he slowly began to piece together the reasons why he was here with Eren, although he found none.

Eren finally arrived at the scene, panting slightly as he ferociously glared at the archangels, "Don't touch him," he quickly leaned down, taking the sword by Levi's neck by its blade, forcefully pulling it away from the demon's neck, not caring if the sharp steel managed to cut some of his skin off, "he's done _absolutely _nothing yet, and you _dare _to point your swords at him!?" Bright, crimson drips of blood leaked from the two slits on Eren's right hand, dripping down onto the beautiful bright green grass below them. The cut wasn't deep enough to make Eren feel absolute pain, but was enough to make him cringe and flinch.

The archangels scowled at them, furrowing their eyes angrily at Eren.

"You!" One of them began, their facial features dark, "How _dare _you talk back to us like that! Do you _not see _this beast? This.. this disgusting, vile, wretched being!"

"I don't _care _about who you are, what authority you pose over me _or _who he is!" Eren shot back, anger burning through his eyes as they glowed a vibrant, inhuman green. He stood in front of Levi, arms poised upwards as if he were ready to fight them, "You just _really _pissed me off by pointing your sword at someone who doesn't even have any weapons to fight with, and is bound by chains!"

Eren almost flinched when the other archangel rose his sword and aimed it at Eren.

"You _do _know that you are disobeying us, trainee!" The archangel shouted in pure anger as he eyed the male in front of him.

"I don't care." Eren bit back any of his curses, slowly coming to realize that he was being angry to the superiors whom he has always looked up to. He gulped once he realized that his goals of becoming an archangel was further than he thought.

"You little brat-!"

"Enough!" The archangel who had escorted Eren to the Garden of Eden hollered from behind Eren and Levi, watching the scene carefully as Levi stood up, "It is time for us to depart," the archangel's brown eyes glinted as he signaled for the other archangels to follow him.

"Tsk!" The archangel with his sword pointed at Eren made an annoyed noise as they briskly walked past the two males, following the brown eyed archangel.

Eren smiled thankfully at the archangel who had escorted him, who only replied with a disgusted glare, causing Eren to flinch as Levi stood next to him, watching them walk away.

"That stupid _nephilim," _the brown eyed archangel hissed, "why'd we even allow him under our wings? All nephilims are disgusting and annoying, and all of them fall. I have never come to see _one _nephilim who hasn't fallen."

Eren's eyes widened, green eyes tainted with anger and fear of rejection. He's always been like this: constantly being rejected and looked down upon by being a nephilim, and to say the least, it was sad- or at least, he found it depressing.

Levi looked into Eren's eyes, which turned from hopeless and sad, dark, empty, green before reverting back into those determined, bright green eyes which Levi had slowly found himself admiring. His eyes slightly widened once he saw Eren's eyes glow into a vivid, neon green color. It was brighter than last time Levi had seen it. As quick as it came, within one blink, it disappeared. Levi listened to the clang of the Eden's gates closing before letting his eyes trail down to Eren's wounded hand.

"Those.. _bastards..!"_ Eren growled through his clenched teeth, eyebrows knitted together in anger as he curled his fingers into tight, strong balls, his nails digging into his skin, making small crescent marks while his knuckles paled. "Everyone.. _everyone's _always like that," he began to hiss, "saying that nephilims are useless, bothersome and stupid. They're _wrong. _Not all of us are like that, you stupid-!" Eren was shocked once he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist. He turned his head to look at Levi, who risen his arm.

Levi watched the bright red drops land onto the grass, soiling their green beauty. Levi used his free hand and gently pried Eren's wounded hand open, his silver eyes gleaming as he eyed the cuts. He leaned towards the cuts and stuck his tongue out, lapping up the blood.

The moment Eren felt Levi's tongue on his hand, he pulled away, "What are you doing!?" Eren shrieked, a light dust of red coloring his face.

Levi licked his lips, liking the metallic, sharp taste on his tongue, "My saliva, as a demon," he neared Eren, one cuffed hand reaching for Eren's own, "has healing properties." He made a swift movement and was suddenly in front of Eren, an arm wrapped around Eren's waist while his free hand latched onto Eren's bloodstained hand. He pressed the hand to his lips, lapping up the blood and watching as the cuts quickly began to heal.

"S-Stop..." Eren weakly tried to pull away, blushing in embarrassment as Levi continued to lick at his wounds.

As if Eren had said the magic word, Levi pulled away, licking the rest of the blood on his lips using his tongue with a smirk.

"Come on, now," Levi turned around, looking at the vast forest in front of him, "let's explore the Garden of Eden."

Eren swiveled his body around, his eyes turning bright as he realized that he was in the place he has always dreamed of.

* * *

_Synchronizing our feelings and emotions,  
let's now dive deeply into a wonderland.  
_

* * *

**obby  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin or.. anything else mentioned.  
**

**gosh, sorry for the late update. I'll respond to all your reviews tomorrow, sorry ;-; It's waaaay past midnight and I should be asleep yet here I am.**

* * *

**_Eat.  
That is all I do,  
it is my pleasure, the embodiment of  
myself. It is me, and I am It.  
Together, we are alone  
stuck in the Ouroboros _**  
**_of time, and we can't help it.  
It is our sin.  
It is My sin.  
I am..._**

* * *

"The Garden of Eden," Eren began as he looked around at the scenery before him, his curious, vibrant green eyes trailing along from the row of blue and pink hydrangeas to this right, to the beautiful, breath-taking violets to his left, "an alluring garden- a _wonderland_ which contains every flower known and unknown to man," he recited what Armin would tell him before as he traveled down a clear path with Levi beside him to accompany him on his small journey around Eden, "it is so very beautiful," Eren let his hand brush against a pair of hydrangeas, "yet dangerous." The tan skinned male paused for a moment as he heard the loud rushing of water hitting stones up ahead of him. He smiled and continued on, slightly glad that Levi decided to say nothing, "Once you are lost in Eden, you can never find a way out. You can't; you are not allowed to because you become blind. Blinded by temptation of.." Eren paused, thinking about the word which had left his mind long ago.

He let his mind wander to the back of his head, searching desperately for that one word as he continued to stride down the pathway which seemingly led to a stream. Thirty seconds of searching was enough to get Eren unsettled. Eren bristled in anger as he let out an annoyed sigh. No matter _how many _times Armin would repeat the verses, he would always forget what came after the words '_temptation of'_, and it _deeply _frustrated him because for some odd reason, he would always forget.

"What?" Levi shot at Eren from beside him, silver eyes growing interested and fond of the male beside him. The demon king took note of the major height difference between himself and Eren, and he realized that the height difference irritated him. He _yearned _to be taller than Eren, and no matter how much he sought for it, it never came.

Levi's sole word somehow brought Eren back reeling into reality, "What do you mean, what?" Eren turned his head to look at Levi, feeling slightly embarrassed once his eyes met his. Eren quickly swiveled his head away as soon as he met the eyes that he slowly found himself liking. Levi's eyes were always set ablaze with an emotion Eren couldn't put his finger on, but at the same time, they were so.. _cold. _Ruthless. Harsh and uncaring- they _lacked _a word Eren knew very well. _Happi__ness._ The sounds of water rushing down in a stream became more apparent to Eren and Levi, and Eren felt his blood pump all throughout his body, stinging his fingertips and the tips of his hair before imploding inside him. He grinned in an animalistic sense, unable to contain his excitement.

"Blinded by the temptation of _what?" _Levi queried once more, feeling a new wave of peace and friendliness overwhelm the two. Levi quickened his walking pace in order to match himself up with Eren, slightly annoyed by the boy's eagerness.

"I-I..." Eren trailed off for a single moment, his face heating up in embarrassment slightly, green eyes averting to meet beautiful carnation flowers of varied hues. Tall, lush green bushes failed to hide behind the assortment of color as they peaked over at Eren and Levi shyly. Eren smiled, his eyebrows curling upwards as he scratched his arm, "I forgot," he simply confessed before adding on, "all I know is that it had something to do," he kicked a large rock blocking his path, watching it land to the side and roll into a bush, "with a man and woman eating something." Eren tilted his head down slightly so that he could look at Levi's face, "Maybe you would know something about the old tale?"

Levi's lips turned upwards into a knowing smirk as a light bulb lit in his head. His silver eyes shimmered with mischievousness hinted with flirtatiousness as he peered into Eren's eyes, loving the deep yet ever-so vibrant green they stood to be, "I would trade information, but for a price of a _kiss," _he let his tongue roll at the word '_kiss'_.

Eren sent him a look which clearly told him '_no', _looking straight ahead of him. The lush greens and the diversity of colors disappeared into a bright, white light before quickly painting a scenery which robbed Eren and Levi of their breaths. There, in the center of one of God's greatest masterpieces, a tree of golden leaves stood, leaves billowing in the gentle, soothing wind which whispered nothing but sweet words to their ears. Behind the tree was a large waterfall which extended high above and lengthened itself out by creating a large stream of flowing, teal water. The teal, crystal clear water fell and made a slope as it headed towards the golden tree, separating into two streams as it circled the tree of golden leaves, illuminated with bright light reflected from the sun.

"Amazing," Eren gushed in awe as his green eyes immediately began to search for a way to get close to the tree, seeing as it was separated from the rest of the earth by the two, strong, flowing streams. He found a small wooden bridge which lead to one side of the tree. Eren's child-like self was quick to take over, and he instantly turned around and faced Levi with a smile. He forcefully latched his hand onto Levi's wrist and dragged Levi along with him over to the bridge.

"Hey," Levi hissed as he felt himself being helplessly trudged along with Eren, "do you mind? I can walk by myself, you brat," he harshly ripped his hand away from Eren's grasp.

Eren stopped and turned around briefly, glaring at Levi, "Well," Eren stubbornly huffed, "screw you! You just ruined the perfect image!" He crossed his arms and stomped forwards, crossing the bridge which he had came to realize was right in front of him. He inspected the harsh flow of water below the bridge and grew slightly afraid of being heavy and somewhat falling through.

The raven haired demon sighed, his irritated expression changing into one of haughtiness as he tailed Eren closely, "Perfect image of what, hm?" Levi hummed, a smirk inscribing itself onto his face, "The two of us on a date?"

The brunette froze in place for a moment as soon as he finished crossing the bridge.

Levi was slightly taken aback. It was supposed to be another one of his playful jokes, but seeing as Eren froze, Levi could have just hit the dot. "Brat?" Levi rose an eyebrow as soon as Eren jumped up and ran towards the tree.

"I found something!" Eren screeched excitedly, throwing himself onto the ground below him as his hands flew to wrap around the bright red fruit seated just near by the tree.

Levi hurried over, raising his eyebrow yet again as the item Eren held somehow piqued his interest.

The bright red fruit was held by its slightly long stem, being lifted up by tan, long, slim fingers. Eren grinned up at Levi as he swung his favorite fruit back and forth, "It's an apple!"

Levi scoffed at the hidden excitement in Eren's voice, "Do you want me to congratulate you for figuring out a basic fruit?" He sat beside Eren, eying the tan skinned male shift his body so that he was facing Levi.

"No, no," Eren shook his head, "I'm just so.. _happy! _I haven't seen this fruit in _years_!" He dragged out the last word before adding on, "This is my _favorite _fruit of all! It's always _so _good!" He cheered as he twisted the stem around, willing it to come off. Once it did, Eren rubbed the apple clean using his shirt and held it out for Levi to take. Levi was taken aback by Eren's kind gesture followed by his warm smile.

"Do you want it?" Eren offered it to Levi with a sweet smile which captivated Levi yet again.

Levi's eyes trailed from Eren's endearing, lovely forest green eyes to his lips. He found himself yearning to taste Eren yet again, but he had no choice but to hold back. He analyzed Eren's expression: so pure, so sweet and so kind. He realized that it was in Eren's expectations that he would not make a move in this holy land without Eren's permission, so Levi gave into it. Not deciding to seize Eren's lips using his own, he shook his head at Eren's offer. "Besides, don't _you _want it?" Levi's silver eyes gazed into Eren's own, becoming aware of Eren's thick eyebrows which made him _him _along with his eyes and heart.

"I do," Eren confessed with a small smile, "but wouldn't _you _want it? I mean," Eren chuckled, "you've been stuck in that cell for.. _a thousand _years, right?" The brunette handed the apple over to Levi, "And I'm pretty sure you won't find an apple as red as this anywhere."

Levi took the apple and gazed into Eren's eyes. He licked his lips and found that he couldn't help it. The boy was too _damn _cute for his own good. His silver eyes shifted gazes from the forest green eyes he began to like, to the bright, glaring red fruit.

The apple: the fruit which God had told Eve, the first female to come to be, not to eat. The snake- the devil coaxed her into biting it, and Eve naively told Adam to bite it, which he did knowing that they had both broken God's order. These occurrences happened here, in the Garden of Eden, and here Levi was.

Levi closed his eyes. _Temptation. _The _temptation _to take Eren for himself; to make Eren his and his alone. So _selfish, _so _greedy, _and to make it even _more _thrilling to his touch, it was _forbidden. _Absolutely forbidden- making an angel fall for a demon- but it didn't matter. Levi opened his mouth and lifted the apple to his mouth. His teeth sank into the tough, crispy skin of the fruit and he pulled away, ripping a piece out of it. _It didn't matter. _Upon taking the first bite out of the apple, he suddenly didn't want anymore. He passed the fruit back to Eren.

Eren stared at him questioningly, "How was it? Bad?"

Levi shook his head, "_Good."_ He reminisced on the sweet taste which lingered in his mouth. It tasted like _Eren. _Exactly like _Eren Jaeger, _and he knew damn well that he would be lying if he told himself he didn't like the sweet, tangy taste.

Eren smiled, "Is that so?" He looked at the apple, inspecting it all around, eying the large portion Levi took out of it. He then spun it around and took a bite out of it as well, causing Levi to stiffen slightly for a moment.

"_Blinded by the temptation of the forbidden fruit," _Levi let himself relax onto the tree behind him, looking at the beautiful view of the center of Eden.

"..What?" Eren looked over at Levi curiously.

"What you are holding right now, _Eren Jaeger," _Levi began in a slow slur, "is the forbidden fruit: the apple. There was once a man and a woman named Adam and Eve, and they were the first humans to step foot in the Garden of Eden. God told them that they could eat anything _but _the apple, and Eve, being the naive woman she was, decided to take a bite of the apple. Seeing as she was okay, Adam, her lover, also took a bite out of the apple. Eve was coaxed by the devil into taking a bite out of the apple," Levi explained to Eren in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, a little smirk forming on his lips.

"..Is that so?" Eren smiled ahead, enjoying the view ahead of him.

"..Yes," Levi reluctantly nodded, "you pretty much just took a bite out of the fruit of temptation, which leads me to a question, _Eren," _he looked over at Eren with serious eyes, "_what urged you to bite that_ apple?"

Eren looked back at him and said nothing for a few moments. His smile never wavered, "_Levi," _he began, turning his head away from the said demon, feeling the unfamiliar name leave his lips before continuing, "if you are willing to be Eve, then I," he took the apple and lurched the arm which held the apple back, "am willing to become Adam."

And with that, he launched the apple forward, and both males watched silently as the apple sank into the river.

* * *

_Counting your heartbeats across your back,  
as much as I try to suppress it, my lust only keeps on swelling.  
That if exposed, I'll be executed on the spot,  
is such a harsh and forcible thing to do._

* * *

**as long as levi takes the first bite, huh. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin :T  
i dont know what i did to get that many followers and favorites but ALRIGHTY THEN.  
/bows down/ thank you all ;w; and this took me three hours to write? Uh. Well then.  
**

**Rawrforoneandall: Don't die pls ;-; And thank you so much c:  
guest: everyone got lost at that part. They left Eden and went to guard the Gates of Eden so no one can come in or out without their permission and whatnot.  
Guest: hell naw he didnt. Haha thank you XD! No, he won't be c; /plans on making smut ahead and laughs evilly/  
Annon: Aww thank you so much ;w;  
AdDicTiOn: HEY IT'S YOU 8D Haha I actually end up laughing too man. I just can't. LOL you do that XD!  
**

**guys half the shit going on (like the myths and stuff) im making up just... just go with the flow pls ;-;**

* * *

_**"I hope my Cerberus is having fun with Lilith~!"  
A jolly girl sang as she tore at the barrier separating Heaven  
from the Plains of **_**_Limbo. Once she had broken a large piece off,  
she entered in, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face.  
She sniffed as she smiled, "I wonder where  
Levi is?" She then began to travel quickly down the path which  
immediately lead to center of Heaven. _**

* * *

_"My Highness," a fellow archangel began, "the plan to lead Eren Jaeger and the Demon Lord to Eden has been successful," the archangel bowed in front of Erwin.  
_

_Erwin smiled, "Well done," he shut his eyes, "good work." He congratulated the archangel._

_"However," the archangel quickly broke through, "a piece of the barrier has been broken, and there has been a reported sighting of one of the seven fallen angels- a female with short hair- she is said to be coming to save her brethren, the King held captive. Shall I send my fellow archangels?"_

_Erwin's smile immediately disappeared, "Yes, please do so. And send as much as you can near the Gates of Eden. If the situation gets any worse, I will send My Right Hand to help."_

_"As you say, my Highness," the archangel then quickly left the room, leaving Erwin to himself._

_Erwin let a knowing smirk crawl onto his face, "Hitch, huh?"_

* * *

Upon hearing Eren's words, Levi felt a knot inside him. He was not sure what it was, and he left it at that. Unidentified, unknown. He was sure it would make itself known one day, anyway, so for now, he would wait. As he leaned onto the large tree with golden leaves behind him, he closed his eyes. Levi took this moment to think about Eren's words: "_Levi, if you are willing to become Eve, then I am willing to become Adam."_ He speculated Eren's odd question, searching for answers in the back of his mind. He let out a quick, sharp breath of air as he felt a wave of a certain emotion that felt ancient to him. It was known, but unfamiliar. _Confusion; _for the first time in what seemed like a millennium, he was experiencing such a foolish emotion. "_This is unusual," _he clenched his teeth as he reminisced on the odd feeling. Levi wasn't one to be confused, he always had some kind of lead on things. Levi heard the grass crunch beside him as the obscure male beside him shifted slightly.

"This is awkward," Eren halfheartedly chuckled, his face slightly heating up with embarrassment, "sorry, I didn't mean to make my sentence sound so dramatic and cheesy..." Eren trailed off, his forest green eyes looking at the emerald colored grass bellow him as he ran a hand through the strands, feeling the rough edges of the thin, wide fibers.

"Brat," Levi began, wanting to quickly lift the strange feeling off his chest and send it to the oblivion, "the tree behind us," he paused. Was he really going to story tell at this time? He inwardly sighed as Eren turned to face him, Eren's eyes shining with interest even though Levi had barely addressed anything yet. Levi couldn't help but smirk at Eren's facial expression, "This tree is _Yggdrasil, _also known as," he paused for a moment as he watched the golden leaves from the tree fall after a strong gust of wind passed through, "the Tree of Life." The golden leaf which had caught his eye disappeared into the river, becoming one of the many leaves which were carried on by the strong discharge of water.

"H-Huh!?" Eren looked extremely surprised. He pulled away from the tall tree with a thick trunk, eying the golden eyed beauty, "This.. is the Tree of Life..?" Eren gasped as he stared wide eyed at Yggdrasil, "It's so.. _beautiful.." _he softly spoke, a large grin on his face, "Armin would be so jealous!" He chuckled to himself, "I found it!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in pure joy, "I unknowingly found Yggdrasil, the tree which helped our Highness build the world!"

Levi scoffed, "_Our Highness?" _He snickered with a smirk, his silver eyes flashing, "I didn't think Erwin was that kind of guy," he hummed as he pulled his foot in towards his body.

"Erwin..?" Eren paused for a moment, feeling the familiar name roll around on his tongue as he thought. Suddenly, he remember who He was. Golden hair, chiseled, soft yet strong facial features and sky blue eyes. "Ah!" Eren nodded with a smile, "Now I remember what he looks like."

"What," Levi rolled his eyes over to Eren, "you forgot what he looked like? Or is he just using one of his infamous magic tricks," he queried Eren carefully, one eyebrow lifted.

"I believe," The tan skinned male sank his teeth into his lower lip, "it would be the second option?" He tilted his head quizzically, most of his interest still remaining on Yggdrasil. He shifted closer to Levi slightly, his eyes filled with innocent curiosity, "_King, _do you know about the stories which flow along with Yggdrasil? You know," he sat Indian style on the grass, feeling a gust of wind brush his face and run through his hair, "the ones about reincarnation?"

Levi hummed, "Yeah," he nodded, "I know about them. I hear them every damn time someone mentions the word '_tree' _or '_leaves' _or some shit, it get's really annoying sometimes.." Levi's silver eyes gleamed in mild curiosity, "Why?" His eyes wandered down to Eren's plump lips. He blinked and refocused himself back onto Eren's serene eyes.

"I've only heard one of them," Eren slowly began, "but.. I wasn't sure if it was true. Do you mind if I.. ask you?" Green eyes glittered with expectation as Eren stared into seemingly cold and distant silver bullets.

Levi grunted, urging Eren to go on.

"Well," Eren looked up at the tree once more, admiring every bump, crease and imperfection of the tree, "there's that one story about rare reincarnations of people. Apparently the reincarnations are extremely unlikely, unless they were good and knew the balance between good and evil in their past lives," his eyes trailed from the tree over to Levi, his eyebrows furrowing in anticipation, "is that true? Do reincarnations really happen?"

Levi almost wanted to laugh out loud at Eren's angered and constipated expression. He then nodded, "It's true," he clarified for Eren, "except it's not the kind of rare _you're _probably thinking of. The amount of people being reborn per thirty-thousand years vary from small numbers such as two to nothing."

Eren nodded understandingly, "I see," he hummed, "I wonder.." he uncrossed his legs, his eyes looking distant, as if he were staring at something though nothing was there, "if I can be one of those people.." he blinked, letting his long legs stretch out along the vast land of grass and daisies, "If I could be reborn.. and remember everything in my past from the moment I was born to the very end of my old life," Eren's eyes suddenly grew longing, "I wonder what kind of life I'd live then."

Levi said nothing. He only silently admired the wisdom in Eren's tone, seeing as Eren was the kind to scale out the good and bad of life.

"Would I still be a nephilim?" Eren lightly chuckled rolling away from Levi, "Well, I guess that can't be changed. People will still hate me, I guess," Eren yawned as he fanned his whole body out like a blanket placed onto the ground. "Have you met any?" Eren questioned Levi curiously.

"Yes, I have," Levi rolled his head along with his shoulders as he eyed Eren's position, "and they have the sign of rebirth: the golden eyes." He then stood up, a knowing smirk crawling onto his face as he took a few steps closer to Eren, "I think I've had enough of that _reincarnation _bullshit," Levi chuckled as he leaned downwards, his arms out, "I wanna talk about _us_." He bravely admitted as he wrung an arm below Eren's knees and looped an arm around Eren's back.

Eren squealed upon feeling himself being lifted up by a pair of familiar, strong arms. "What the hell are you doing!?" Eren growled at Levi, clenching his teeth as he furrowed his eyebrows, a vibrant red spreading throughout his face due to rage and embarrassment.

"Carrying you, of course," Levi rolled his eyes as he began to spin around in circles. The smirk on his face never left as he watched Eren's expression grow happier and happier with every spin, the vibrant red erased from his cheeks, plump lips turning from a deep scowl to a wide grin. Eren closed his eyes as small laughs left his mouth, and Levi couldn't deny the fact that Eren looked absolutely _adorable _in his arms. Levi let a small smile run loose on his face, his features softening as he felt a little string pull at his heart, however, the smile quickly disappeared as soon as Eren opened his eyes again. Levi allowed himself to fall backwards on his rear, his strong arms seemingly never faltering as he landed. Eren fell diagonally across Levi's torso, his laughter turning into soft chuckles as he was slowly placed back down on the ground.

"You really enjoy being spun around, don't you?" Amusement lit Levi's eyes and facial expression, his smirk only widening as he propped his head up on his left arm to get a better look at Eren's face, and Levi froze for a moment upon hearing something unexpected in the peaceful atmosphere. _Horrifying, __blood-curling screams. _Levi quickly brushed it off, believing that it was probably just the harsh wind whispering terrifying things into his ears. There was also that possibility of the screams being owned by an animal's call, and with that possibility, he felt reassured.

"Yes, I do," Eren admitted, as he stared up at the golden bunches several of feet above him, looking at the partially uncovered clear, azure blue sky. He snickered as he remembered something about the _Heavens _being high up in the sky, and yes, it was true, but for some reason, when Eren, Armin and Mikasa were younger and lived in the city of Shiganshina located far from central Heaven, he thought that once he ascended higher into the central cities, they sky would slowly vanish into nothing. Eren snickered once more as he remembered his child-self.

Levi looked at Eren blank out, memorizing his flaws and perfections. Thick eyebrows, thin eyelashes, almond-shaped eyes where vibrant green dominated in, a natural, tall, high-bridged nose- but it wasn't _too _tall, it was _just _right. Levi's eyes trailed downwards, his eyes briskly passing by Eren's cupid's bow down to what attracted Levi the most: Eren's full lips. Levi couldn't understand him for liking such a thing on everyone's face, it was _normal _to have lips like Eren's, but Levi wasn't sure exactly _what _made him so drawn in to make him feel like kissing them repeatedly. He was unsure whether it was how full they were, formed in a natural, cute pout, or whether it was because of their luscious reddish, salmon-like pink color. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance. What was he doing, admiring such a creature that he was meant to only play with?

"You," Levi began in a rather _soft _voice, his smirk vanishing, replaced with a serious frown, catching Eren's attention immediately as he lifted his right hand up and cupped Eren's face with it, "do you _get it?" _Levi's sharp silver eyes noticeably melted. Eren's emerald eyes sparked with a new kind of interest upon seeing Levi's eyes soften. Levi continued on, "You understand.. what your duty is," his tone wasn't the least bit seductive: it was much more warm, and this caused a red flag to raise in Eren's mind, but he did not allow the alarm to show in his face. "Your duty as my mate.." Eren realized that Levi's voice was as smooth as silk, and his mind immediately became captured by such an alluring voice, "to kiss.. to have intimate moments like this.. and _to make love to one another."_

Eren turned red and he immediately flinched away from Levi's grasp, "I know!" He gulped, his eyebrows furrowing as he scrunched his shoulders inwards, "I know," he repeated, "those kind of things.. _I get it," _he responded, looking at his lap for a moment before sharpening his gaze as he looked at Levi, "a-and I will _allow _things like that.. w-when I start to like you..." He inwardly cursed at himself for stuttering, showing his clear uncertainty and doubt in their relationship. "Besides," Eren scoffed, clenching his teeth, pulling himself off of Levi before continuing on, "I don't even know you yet," he concluded.

Levi's eyes froze back into their cold, sharp beings, "You say that, but I told you several things about me yesterday-!"

"It was all about your _siblings _and _silly past_, actually," Eren quickly snapped back, "nothing about the _you _as of this moment."

"But didn't I tell you," Levi leaned in towards Eren, waiting until his lips were right beside Eren's right ear before speaking up again in a husky, whisper-like voice, "that I would learn about _you _today?" The smirk which had vanished returned along with all his ill intentions aimed directly at Eren, his eyes turning into a deep, rich red color unbeknownst to Eren. He landed a small nip on Eren's ear, eliciting a sharp gasp from the male, "Well?" A brief flashback of what had happened which had caused his interest in Eren to heighten, "How about that _barrier _we were talking about the other day, _hm?" _Levi's voice was dangerously low and frightening, and it made Eren freeze and cringe at Levi's touch. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, placing the male in between his legs as he continued to interrogate Eren, "How do you know about such a classified thing?"

Eren gulped, "_King," _his voice was matted with firmness and power, although beneath the mat was fright and fear, "stop what your doing immediately."

"Why should I do that when you _obviously _are hiding things behind my back," Levi hissed, his grip around Eren's waist tightening, his chest pressed onto Eren's back. "Whatever the _fuck _you're doing or _trying _to do, spill it all out right here, right now before I get.. _upset _and start ripping at your neck using my teeth." He threatened Eren, knowing very _damn _well that Eren was up to something- or someone had _set him up _to do something. "Tell me," Levi growled, "why are we here.. _alone? _Where are the other angels, hm? It would be highly _unusual _to leave a Demon King like me, alone with his mate, no? Sure, I have these cuffs on, but what if.. they were to '_accidentally' _break off?" Levi pressed his fingernails into Eren's unexposed skin, "Come on, now, I'm not a very patient man-!"

"Stop!" Eren screamed in pain as he tore himself away from Levi's firm grasp, tumbling forwards, a few steps away from Levi. He then turned around with wide, fearful eyes as his eyes met crimson ones- the eyes of a demon. "Y-You're scaring me Levi, please-!"

Levi latched onto one of Eren's legs, dragging the frightened male towards him as he continued to smirk, "And I will _continue_ to scare you as I please," Levi's voice turned dark and bone-chilling, "until you tell me what you have in mind for me, because," Levi crawled on top of Eren, his strong arms pinning Eren in place as he stared down at Eren's horrified features, "all my _seducing _and hard efforts to make you fall for me wouldn't be worth it if they _fucking _planned something which includes you leeching information off me by being my mate or some-fucking-shit like that!" He scoffed as he felt Eren shiver below him, and right now, he didn't give a damn, "Just the mere thought of you doing something like that pisses me off, but hopefully," Levi falsely smiled at Eren, sugar-coating his voice, "you wouldn't do something like that, right? And if you did, you would tell me, because you fucking _suck _at lying, and if you _did _lie, _I could kill you right now."_ Levi devilishly batted his eyelashes at Eren, "So, what do you choose, my _dear, _an ill-fate or a _semi-__ill-_fate?"

"_This is it," _Eren cried inwardly as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, "_this is really it. I__'m going to die here, and even if I don't, he'll make it so that my life would be a living hell!" _For the first time in Eren's life, he began to cry and tremble in fear, his strong, confident front disappearing. He clenched his teeth and furiously wiped at his tears, sobs escaping his throat.

Levi smirked and grabbed onto Eren's hands, pulling them down as he leaned close to Eren's face, kissing away his salty tears, "Don't _cry," _he coldly chuckled, "I _hate _it when I see people crying," he hissed the word '_hate'_ out. "Here," Levi's lips curled into a sadistic smile, "how about you tell me the truth, and I promise that I won't hurt you. Instead, I'll play along like nothing has happened between us, I don't _want _to hurt you after all. I _like _and would like to _pound __into _your body one day, so I don't want to break you," he gave Eren a generous _first _option, "but if you _lie, _then I'll hurt you, but only until I am satisfied. You won't die, I promise you that as well, and don't get me wrong, I'm only thinking of hurting you because you managed to _deceive _me for a day, and I don't _like _being deceived." He kissed away Eren's tears again, "Come on, now, I'm being _generous." _

Eren felt like a mouse found cornered by an overly eager and vicious cat. He hated this feeling. He didn't like being the prey, and he wasn't _used _to being one. He was always the hunter, the dominant one, yet here he was. Trapped underneath the Demon of Lust. Rage and anger boiled inside him, and he felt that he had to snap. And so he did. He spat at Levi's face, watching Levi's features turn darker, if it was possible at this point. He sardonically smiled and laughed, "I'm not telling you anything, _King," _Eren laughed, "whether you like it or not."

Levi bared his teeth at Eren, his pupils turning into slits, "You fucking brat-!" He rose his fist up and poised it above himself and Eren.

Eren closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, his muscles tensing up. After a few moments, he realized that Levi's attention was diverted to something else.

Levi was looking directly at a figure across the river bank, his eyes sharp and wide. The figure stared back with a grin. Eren turned his attention over to the figure as well, confused and bewildered beyond his limits.

"_Hey!" _The Demon Queen greeted her brother, blood covering her shirt and parts of her legs as she giggled obnoxiously before smiling, "It's been.." she paused, counting using her fingers for a brief moment before smiling, "_forever _since I've last seen you, right?" Her pale, pink lips tilted up into a scary smile, "Big sister's back to play with you!" The short haired girl, twirled her locks, "But before that," she took notice of the being below Levi, "are you trying to feast on an angel?" When Levi didn't answer her, the female traveled over beside Levi within a blink of an eye. She inhaled a deep breath of air after leaning down close to Eren, licking her lips once she smelled a familiar, sweet smell. "His soul smells really damn good," Hitch licked her lips, "I really wanna eat it. I think I need a snack after running so far, anyway."

Levi immediately reacted. He swung his leg towards her, and she blocked it using her arms. Hitch averted her playful gaze from Eren to Levi's arms.

"You have _restraints? _That's cute!" She giggled, "Much more useful than the ropes I tied you to and tried to hang you with, right?"

Levi hissed an attacked yet again, huffing as he jumped backwards, "What are you doing here, you damned glutton and _how _did you get in this sacred place?" Levi questioned her with a cool, calm and collected voice.

"I told you," she whined, "call me Hitch already! And I'm here to play with you," she stuck her tongue out, "your brothers, sisters and I really missed you, but I missed you the most, so I decided to visit you really quick. Didn't you miss me too?" Hitch softly sighed, "And I let Lilith play with Cerberus while I sneaked pass the gates. She's so easy, honestly," she snickered with a smile, "but thanks to that, I get to see you! God, those archangels guarding the gates outside were kind of a pain in the ass though," she rubbed the back of her neck, "their barriers and_ holy powers _shit kinda threw me off, and I came back with an _owie!_" Hitch showed Levi her healing scrape.

"What did you do to them," Levi narrowed his eyes at Hitch, glaring at her as he felt his senses heighten. He asked her although the answer was obvious. The blood all over her wasn't hers, and he could tell because angel's blood smelled a sweeter and less coppery.

"I killed them," she smiled widely, her smile almost reaching her ears, "there's a large puddle of blood near the Gates now. One of them had the key to enter this place, now _that _was a lucky find. My original plan was to come in here and eat all I can, but I found you trying to fuck a little kid. That was lucky too! So as of now, I plan to kick your ass and leave..but now, actually," she hummed, "I kind of wanna eat. Say, little boy down there," she looked over at Eren with playful, light, greyish green eyes, "can I eat you?"

Eren watched the two, frozen in place. He was too scared to move. Too scared to think straight. Too scared to respond, and he knew if he even tried to, it would come out as a slur of unknown words.

"Aww, look at him," Hitch smiled, "he's so _cute! _He's shaking! Even his _soul _is..." She huffed, "I just wanna eat him! Can I buy him from you or something, Levi?"

"He's not for sale," Levi coldly responded, "he's _my _toy."

Eren hissed as he finally found the strength and courage to speak and up and sit up, "I'm not a toy!" Eren cried, his thick eyebrows knitting together in anger at the accusation.

"He's so cute!" Hitch wailed, "Even his voice is cute- oh _hell _I'm eating him up alright!" Hitch then began to near Eren in a quick pace, and Eren froze up once again. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. His mind had gone into a blank, frozen state, and his nerve signals ceased to function. He watched as Hitch slowly began to overshadow his body, his eyes turning wider and wider with every step she took.

Levi quickly cut her off, blocking her path using his own body, "I told you, _bitch," _he hissed, cursing at her, "he's _mine." _

Hitch cringed her nose, "You're right, he already _smells _like you!" She spat, "Well that's too bad, because I still want his soul."

Levi swung his right leg at her, missing her by a centimeter as Hitch jumped backwards.

"Fine," Hitch smirked, her eyes turning crimson as she stuck a hand out. A dark, contrasting light began to form around her outstretched hand, glowing in dark purple and obsidian black before materializing into a short sword encrusted with a single, amber colored jewel on the top of the handle. The clutched the black handle and drew her finger across the sharp, curved blade with a olive hue to it. Blood dripped from her finger, landing on the grass. The grass splattered with blood immediately turned dark, wilting and shriveling up as Hitch admired the engravings on the blade, "I can kill two birds with one stone," she smirked deviously at Levi, "I'll play with you _and _get my treat after!"

Levi scowled. Fighting Hitch would be hard. Especially with his restraints on.

* * *

**dundundun. SNAAAKE EAATER~ /metal gear reference/  
war has changed.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin :T**

**ya might find this chapter a bit grotesque. kinda. idk. eh . sorry in advance. yeah. yeah sorry.  
sorry can i respond to you guys tomorrow ;-; I literally went past my normal bed time. From 10AM to 1AM I've been writing and now im hungry /CRiES/ FORGIVE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER  
**

**btw Hitch is an actual character. Look 'er up if ya dunno her  
Lilith is a fckin' OC cuz I /lacked/ characters**

* * *

**_I balance in the center of Light and Shadow,_**  
**_ bordering between dusk and dawn._**  
**_ I am always walking across the thin_**  
**_ borderline. Some days, I lean_**  
**_ more to the bright side,  
and likewise, some days,  
I lean towards the shadows.  
I have learned never to look back,  
and I have learned not to regret.  
Although I make bad choices,_**

**_I walk on, and until the day comes, I will not stop._**

* * *

"Well," Hitch's smirk widened, "this ought to be the funnest day of my life!" The gluttonous female placed a leg forwards and leaned on it and was in a bow-like position, her arm poised outwards, her sword gleaming as she prepared herself. A heavy wave of air seemingly emitted from the supposedly '_old'_ yet young looking lady, her eyebrows furrowing as her clutch on her intimidating sword tightened by tenfold.

Levi hissed as he formulated a quick plan in his head seconds before she launched forwards to attack him. Gluttony _always _hungered to attack first, and knowing this, he decided to stay as defense meanwhile. Hitch had always preferred holding an upper hand in her battles - _with anyone, _really, and she would attack without her mind in hand, and that flaw was what caused her to be weak. Levi took in a quick breath of air before pulling his arms up, his fists clenched as the restraints continued to glow in a dark, navy blue color, showing signs that it was holding Levi back from using any form or kind of his demonic powers. Levi would have to make Hitch attack his cuffs first- _at least, _until they were loose on him. Loose cuffs were something he could easily break out of, since they weren't restraining as much power as they would before. With the goal of Hitch breaking or damaging his cuffs in anyway first, he disallowed himself to blink as Hitch flung herself at him, her power stronger than Levi had expected it to be.

Hitch grinned animalistically at him, her cold, ashen, emerald eyes brightening with satisfaction as she heard Levi grunt from her attack. Hitch, as Levi has expected, has launched her sword aiming directly at his chest area. He had blockaded her attack using his rather _handy _restraints. He smirked and swatted her away, causing her to pull back along with her tamed sword.

"Not bad," Levi suggested, eying his the miniature amount of damage caused to his cuffs, "but I'm still disappointed." His silver eyes switched upwards, and he let a taunting smile welcome on his face. He looked at the look of annoyance and irritation visible on her face with hidden satisfaction in his own. All he needed to do now, was to _feed _the ravenous beast, "Come on now, _Hitch." _He mocked her, preparing himself for more attacks, knowing very well that even though Hitch was good at fighting, she was the _most dullest _knife in the Abyss, "I'm pretty sure you can do better than that."

"L-Levi-!" Eren hoarsely whispered, his voice cracking as his forest-green eyes melted in horror at the sight of Levi taunting Hitch. His thick, brown eyebrows immediately curled upwards, "What are you doing!?" He shook in fear upon seeing Hitch bristle with anger, clutching at the grass below him, "_What are you doing!?" _Eren frantically repeated.

"_Shut up," _Levi hissed, "little lamb, and before we _both _take a bite out of you, you should _run." _

Eren froze for a moment as Hitch registered his words, Levi's own words taking a toll on Eren. Now that the choices were given, he had to choose one of them: to run and live, or to stay and die. With Levi's words known to his consciousness, he pulled his body away closer to the river bank. He weighed the pros and cons before jumping as Hitch swore.

"_Fucking," _Hitch bared her teeth at the raven haired male, her eyes turning from a dull, cold emerald gem to a brilliant, flaming crimson, "_asshole!" _She cursed as she aimed at him, turning her arm which held the sword inwards, her hand twisted in an angle so that the sword was directed outwards, away from her. "Fine, fine," her blood boiled as she hissed, "I'll try. I'll give it my _absolute-" _she launched herself at him, her speed slow, yet her attacks unbelievably heavy and robust, "_best!"_ Hitch watched as Levi propelled his arms upwards yet again, and she smirked. She dodged away from him as soon as he was fully prepared and sliced at him using the curved edge from Levi's side.

Levi noticed her shift in movement and was _barely _able to protect his ribs from being hacked. She swung her sword again, and he dodged again, using his cuffs to his advantage as he moved from side to side before jumping backwards as she tried to land a hard hit on him using her blunt edge.

"Damn it," Hitch cried, looking more feral than ever, "why don't I just cut those cuff off!?" Hitch voiced her thoughts, and upon saying those words, her eyes widened in realization, her frustrated scowl replaced with a knowing grin. "Good idea, Hitch," she complimented herself, "without those cuffs, you'll be _nothing." _She confidently confessed, returning to her battle stance as she found her new target: Levi's cuffs.

"Tsk," Levi snickered at her idiocy, and he feigned weakness to deceive her delusional-self, "shit," he let a dramatically conflicted emotion show on his face as he pretended to falter slightly. Hitch took this chance to attack him, striking at every second she got, hitting his braces around his wrists hit after hit with an increasingly growing smirk as she watched the cuffs become more scratched and damaged with every attack, "Break! Break! Break!" She chanted as her hits became more powerful with the thirst of wanting to hurt Levi physically overwhelming her mind until that was the only thing she could think of.

Suddenly, Eren shot up from near the river bank, and he began to race over to the bridge, knowing that this was a good chance to escape.

His sudden movement caught Hitch's attention causing her to avert her eyes to her right as a sickeningly wide grin spread on her face. Levi's eyes glinted with irritation. Of all times, _now? _Did he _have _to try and escape _now? _

"Stupid," Levi cursed as he felt Hitch press her sword down deeper further into his cuffs, "brat!" Hitch suddenly pulled away as Eren was a few feet from the other side of the bridge.

"No you _don't," _Hitch scowled as she ran towards Eren, the greenish hue on her sword seemingly brightening as it glowed slightly, "I was saving you for last, but..!" Hitch swooped her legs at Eren, kicking him down from behind, "why not now?" She smiled as Eren gasped in fear as soon as she swiveled him around, his face evident with fright. "This might be a bit messy," Hitch took her free, left hand out and aimed it towards Eren's heart, and slowly lowered her hand downwards with Eren screaming at her, thrashing around in her grasp, and as soon as her hand was milliseconds away from touching Eren's clothed chest, Levi immediately reacted. Knowing that the cuffs were slightly damaged, he thought that maybe he could let a little bit of his powers seep out through the cracks and broken material. A straight dagger formed behind Hitch as Levi broke into a run towards Eren and his '_oh-so-kind' _sister, swiftly throwing itself at her, falling directly in her stomach, the distance far enough to damage Hitch, but not far enough to stab Eren along with her. Hitch's eyes widened as she threw her head back, the pain sending signals up throughout her body, blood pouring out of her stomach area and seeping onto her dirty, food-stained white shirt. She let out a loud, hoarse scream as she fell to her side, writhing in pain whilst Eren's bated breaths became quicker from shock. Levi took this as a chance to grab Eren and take him out near the exit, sweeping him up into his arms and quickly running.

Levi's vision was absolutely hazy, his own breaths uneven, his body weak after managing to cast such a weak spell through the cracks of such strong-standing restraints. The restraints, in response to his disaccord, rebelled back at him, sucking out almost _all _of his power to the point where he could barely see, breathe or _think _normally. He looked at Eren as he continued to run down the long path which led to the exit and entrance of Eden, Hitch's screams of suffering still resonating throughout Eden. There was one way to regain his powers- or _some _of it, at least, but that sum of power would allow him to _possibly _dual cast his blades- or at least allow him to summon more daggers. Levi _hated _using this one certain method because if he used it, he would feel the lack of energy and it would double back at him for several days, so he used this only four time within his life span. However, this was only if his source of power _contained _that much available energy in itself, and it's not like he _could use it right now. _The restraints prevented him from sucking up power, and prevented him from using power. Levi knew that they were cracked and he could probably take some energy from Eren using that _one _method, but if he were to do this, he would suffer further, and pain would be given to him ten times worse than it already had.

After thirty more seconds, half-way to the exit of Eden, Levi's legs failed on him, causing him to fall down with Eren in his arms. He let out a grunt as a dull pain hit him, edges of his eyesight turning black upon impact, and he knew that he wouldn't live for any longer if this continued. "_All for this brat," _he inwardly snickered, and he was _surprised _he could even think normally at this point.

Eren immediately shot up, his eyes still wide as he looked at Levi's weak figure. He felt a large pang of sadness ring throughout his heart, a lump allowing itself to form on his throat as Eren gulped down small sobs, "K-King?" His whisper was able to heard, since Hitch had stopped screaming. Worry was evident in his voice as he continued on, "Are you.. okay?"

Levi weakly looked up at Eren and managed a small, pained smirk, "Brat," he scoffed, trying to act strong as he used all the strength he could muster to sit up. A refrained look of pain struck his face as he smirked at Eren, his silver eyes dim, causing Eren to panic further, "I'm _fine."_

Although Levi's words were meant to reassure Eren, they only served to make him more anxious, "King," Eren cried, droplets of salty tears rushing down the sides of his face as he wrapped his arms around Levi, "thank you _so _much.." he thanked Levi before quickly pulling away. He sniffled up some snot and gave Levi a frightened frown, "Come on, we need to leave-!"

"_Eren," _Levi quickly responded, noticing that the moment he had said Eren's name, the boy immediately flinched, a flicker of emotion flashing through his eyes. It could have been a simple mirage his mind was creating for him since he was currently breathing what looked like the last breaths of his life, but the emotion seemed so.. _real. _"Eren," Levi repeated Eren's name, a small smile playing on his face, "I've always liked your name..."

Eren laughed bitterly, "You sound like you're going to die, _Levi," _Eren used Levi's real name, "you're not going to die. I _know _it- so please-!"

"Stop," Levi shook his head, "giving yourself false hope." Levi's eyes suddenly felt droopy, the last few bits of strength failing as he dropped down. "Look at me," Levi urged Eren, pulling at Eren's hair weakly- _so weak _it was almost as if the pressure in that area didn't exist. The sun slowly vanished, becoming covered by thick sheets of clouds as the warmth all around them disappeared.

Eren felt his heart drop to his feet at the look of Levi, the strong King looking so weak; almost unable to move, and Eren knew that it would only be seconds until Levi's hand would drop from his head to the floor because of those _damned _restraints on his wrists, sucking every single bit of energy Levi had as a revolt to his action to save Eren before.

"Get out of Eden," Levi huffed, "I'll hold her off the best I can so she doesn't get to you. Run to the palace, find archangels- find _anyone_. It's now or never, Eren," Levi's throat suddenly felt dry, his voice coming out like a croak, "you need to find help.. so this damned _bitch _could be sealed away."

Eren sobbed further, choking at his tears, "_I-I just started to like you, Levi,_" he laughed emptily, "o-or at least I _think _I have.." He let go of Levi and slowly pulled away, "If this is your last request, then I-I'll do it.." Eren felt his stomach crumble at the mere thought of leaving Levi here, alone with some food-crazed lunatic to hunt him down, but he _had to. _This was Levi's last wish. He turned around and broke into a run.

This was Levi's last wish.

Levi let his lips fall into a thin line as he shut his eyes for a quick moment, listening to the pitter-patter of Eren's shoes pelt against the concrete path. _"Good," _Levi thought to himself, his mind feeling blank. After a few more seconds, he pulled himself together and sat up, looking at the hazy, blurred out female figure in the direction away from where Eren ran from. The female figure was carrying her signature curved blade sword in her right hand as she casually stepped towards Levi's fallen image.

Levi used the last few bits of his strength and stood up, smirking. "_Maybe if I had gotten to know that brat a bit more," _Levi thought as he walked towards his death, "_I would have __him permanently as my mate..."_

"You pulled a really _fucking _stupid trick, Levi!" Hitch shouted from afar as she walked towards the limping male, her clutch on her sword as tight as ever as her eyes glowed a bright crimson, "Look, now you can't even _fight _me!"

"Fuck you," Levi spat, mustering the remaining strength he had and putting himself back into his battle stance with. For now, his first priority was not to break the braces on his wrist, but to keep Eren Jaeger, someone who he had _somehow _became infatuated with under hours, safe.

* * *

Eren gasped and panted for air as he finally saw the gates ahead of him, tears blurring his vision. Out of all of the thoughts in his mind about running to get archangels and angels, one seemed most appealing to him:

_Someone was dying for him. _

The tan skinned male ran harder at the mere thought. He was a _nephilim, _a _hybrid _of human and angel- the hybrid which everyone feared and hated the most because of their known record of becoming one of the _fallen- _to be one of those to be taken under the wing of Lucifer himself- and because of their record of bloodshed and unremarkable awakening power. Nephilim _both _in Heaven or Hell were executed for their mere existence, others were kept as toys or examples, and were tortured to their death. Eren was a part of the large group of nephilim, standing in the center of the crowd of burning red, yet amidst that crowd, a bright, blue stood out.

That bright blue, which Eren recognized immediately, as Levi.

Eren sobbed harder as he finally reached the Gates of Eden, a stench which he had smelled from far away but decided to ignore becoming more vivid as soon as he took one step out of the Gates. His eyes widened. His stomach twisted and turned in new ways Eren didn't recognize, and all he could do was stare wide eyed with a dim, pale face as he looked at the large pools of blood surrounding him. Angels and archangels alike, _mutilated, _their wings _snapp__ed, _some torn forcefully out of their bodies, and a few _frozen _into crystals.

Crystallization- something which happened when an angel or archangel used all of their powers over the limits their bodies would allow them to reach. Their bodies would give up from the lack of power, and they would _die- _no, they weren't.. _dead. _They were preserved: frozen in their crystal-like state forever.

Eren gulped down fresh bile which had risen to his throat and turned away from the sight, looking at the path where he had just came from with realization.

Archangels and angels- _they were of no help _when it came with one of the _Seven Sins. _If Eren were to call for help, they would all die just like the ones in front of the Gate had. Mustering up all the courage and dignity Eren had, he ran back down the path he had came from with a new resolve: he would be the one to stop this.

He would give himself to Gluttony with the gamble of Levi still being alive by the time he got there. He would ask for Hitch to kill him instead of Levi. Eren was the sacrifice.

* * *

Levi threw his body left and right, dodging Hitch's attacks weakly using the trees around him for advantage. He's been at this for five minutes, and the restraints were almost broken- _almost. _Just a little more, and maybe- just _maybe _he could flee to the Gates separating Heaven and Abyss with Hitch hot on his trail. There was no way he could fight in his current shape. He _had _to retreat. He had his limits, and if he were to take a little more than what he was receiving now, he would die a tragic yet heroic death. For a moment, Levi slumped down beside a tree and thought about Eren's well being. Had that brat gotten out already?

Hitch stabbed the tree from behind Levi, missing Levi by a centimeter as he pulled away from the tree at the exact same moment. Hitch cringed and screamed, "Die, just _die!" _She cursed at Levi, throwing a fierce amount of strength into one strike which she hoped would hit Levi. Levi had managed to evade that attack by using his cuffs yet again, which were a bit more loose than before. However, he could not hold up anymore. Upon impact, Levi fell on his bottom, the curve of Hitch's sword resting at his neck as soon as he looked up. Levi closed his eyes as he felt the cool metal on his skin, feeling exhausted from his little game to save Eren.

Hitch grinned maliciously, "Finally!" She giggled, "That took a bit of time, right?" She sighed in peace as she ran her sword against Levi's pale, snow-like skin. Hitch couldn't help but grin at the thin line of blood she drew from his neck, "Now I have another title," she purred, "Hitch of Gluttony and Lust!" She smiled, "Well, bye-!" Hitch was about to cut Levi's neck off until weight was suddenly thrown at her from the side, causing her to crash into a tree. The fallow haired woman let out a string of curses as she glared at the intruder, her eyes softening playfully as soon as she realized that it was her treat. "Oh, hello!" She smiled and laughed as she stood back up, "Welcome back! That saves me the trouble-!" She was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Please," Eren panted out, "kill _me _instead of him."

Levi's eyes snapped open at the sound of Eren's voice. Levi's eyes widened at the blurry figure, "Idiot, what the fuck-!?"

"Please," Eren pleaded once more as Hitch neared him, "I beg of you," he allowed his pride to take a dip into the thick waters of abandonment, "_kill me _for King's stead..."

Hitch hummed, smiling at the delicious sight of Eren bowing down to her before giggling, "Aww, since you're so cute, I guess I'll eat you up!" Hitch pushed Eren up so that he sat on his bottom, looking up at Hitch. "Good, good," the cold eyed girl hummed, "that expression of hate and resent, I like it!" Hitch placed her right hand over Eren's chest and licked her lips, "Since you're cute, I'll make sure to remember your screams," she presented the '_glorious' _idea to Eren and Levi. Eren closed his eyes as he felt heat build up near his heart, and it wasn't the good kind. It was _definitely _not the good kind.

Levi's eyes widened at the sight of Hitch leaning in to capture Eren's soul. His hands twitched as rage boiled within his veins, flooding his vision with red, pumping adrenaline into his veins as his eyesight suddenly sharpened. He was now able to watch clearly what Hitch was doing. Adrenaline continued to coarse through his veins, and he clenched his hands into fists as he felt like he was on the borderline of going crazy and angry. It wasn't until he heard Eren scream that he took action.

He launched himself at Hitch, standing up within milliseconds and nearing her, letting out a loud hiss of anger as the momentary power became more clear in his veins. Eren fell back onto the ground, unable to grasp his surroundings from the sudden tear of pain. Levi locked his right hand at her throat, his fingers curling around her neck as he stood up, looking into the beast-like eyes which Hitch was known for. Hitch dropped her sword in shock, the sword shattering into dust as it hit the ground. Eren looked up at the sight before him in shock. Levi.. Levi was fighting back.

Levi's eyes glowed red as the cuffs around his wrists threatened to break as they shook on him, and the moment they finally shattered into mini pieces, Levi threw Hitch across from him and Eren, causing her to be thrown like a useless rag doll from one tree through another, Levi's horrendous amount of strength making her break through trees.

Eren blinked, his mind unsure, his eyes slightly hazy as he felt that ripping feeling in his heart when Hitch had tried to pull his soul away from him ache and spread throughout his body. He blinked as soon as he saw Levi turn around. Levi bent down over to Eren, pulling Eren up from the floor, his arms cradling Eren gently as Levi leaned down to whisper to Eren. Eren blinked a few more times, registering the words as exhaustion caught up with him.

"Sorry for this, Eren," Was what Eren heard Levi say before Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, hugging Eren's head closely to his shoulder as he leeched off Eren's energy, bringing what he needed into his body and left the rest so that Eren wouldn't die. He laid Eren's head down, Eren's eyes shut peacefully, and for a moment, he looked dead. Levi felt Eren's heartbeat and felt himself relax slightly.

To test out of he had regained enough power, he let a hand out. A ball of dark, ominous energy formed around his hand. Levi smirked as a long, silver, single-edged blade began to appear, a purplish hue tinged into the color of silver with engravings of words written on the sides of the slightly _thin _blade. He slid his fingers into the slots where they belonged and gripped at his sword.

"One is enough for this battle," Levi decided, as he stood up and turned around, "I'll make sure she fucking pays for ruining my little date."

* * *

**sorry. just, sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin :T**

**_im foreshadowing or whatever the fuck they call it.  
warning: levi hurts a triple-headed doggy.  
_**

**_i. Kill me because I can't respond to you guys today either? /Cries/ I'm very sorry I started writing at 12AM because party and I wanted to update early. It's 3AM now, and so I'm very lazy and tired. Sorry ;-; But I did read through the reviews. I got really happy thanks to you guys- I had a nightmare where this story got extremely hateful reviews due to the previous chapter, and when I woke up, I immediately checked my mail. So good. SO. GOOD. THANK YOU.  
_**

* * *

**_There was once an archangel  
Who was rumored to be the most  
Wise, intelligent and kind of all  
Well respected, treated like a sweet Princess  
The archangel traveled near the Gates of Abyss and Heaven  
And fell in love with an idiotic demon  
The archangel asked Lilith and pleaded her  
Not to tell anyone about her leave  
In trade, the archangel gave Lilith her weapon: a scepter  
And with that, the archangel allowed itself in,  
_****_And_****_ never came back._**

* * *

Hitch skid across a large field of red roses seemingly without thorns, ripping down the center and creating a large gaping pathway. Her body shook in shock as she trained to regain her bearings, shaking uncontrollably as she felt something bubble up her throat. Hitch's eyes widened as she coughed a few times, her lungs out of oxygen. She breathed in and out in quick gasps as she felt liquid spew out from her stomach and mouth. She rose a hand and put a a thick, long finger on a corner of her lips, wiping her face to see if that liquid was her own saliva. Cold emerald eyes widened in shock as her eyes met a dark, red color which stained her fingers. Hitch's shock immediately turned to anger as she gritted her teeth, her vision fading for a quick moment as she realized she had used too much of her power to break Levi's cuffs. She grunted and slowly pulled her upper body up, her shaking ceasing as she clenched her shoulder, her nails digging into her shoulder and making crescent marks on her pallid skin which tore slightly and began to bleed. She shut her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out the amount of energy she had in her body to see if she could summon her Cerberus here to help her out until a ominous presence made itself welcome to her senses.

"Well," The raven haired King snickered, "what a _nice _turn of events, no?" His eyelids fluttered shut as he rolled his neck from side to side, rolling his shoulders shortly after as fresh, new energy coursed through his veins. It _had _been quite some time- a _thousand _years, to be more precise, since Levi had this much power flowing through his veins. Even though it wasn't much, Levi felt as though he was reborn, kicking and glowing with energy. He opened his eyes and lazily eyed Hitch as she struggled to stand up, "No more playing around with you," he stated as he drummed his fingers on the handle of his blade. His grip was loose; it was a part of his style of dueling. If he used both blades, his grip would be tight, but as of now, he had only one of his weapons out.

Hitch hissed and scowl, her typical grin and spark of mischievousness in her eyes gone as if they were never there to begin with. That spark was replaced with a kind of seriousness which Levi had only seen once or twice in his life, both moments of when he had seen them being when she was absolutely surprised or unsettled with her current situation. Her agitated look gave Levi more confidence and satisfaction in his success of regaining his powers.

"Fine," Hitch growled as she resumed her fighting stance, sticking a hand out and gripping onto the curved blade she loved so dearly as it reappeared, "no more playing. I'll get serious," Hitch launched herself at him in full speed, "now!" As soon as Hitch neared Levi, she leaped up in the air, soaring for a few seconds before throwing her weight downwards to her sword and descending directly above Levi. Once she had landed, she almost screamed. Levi had already disappeared.

Levi, as a child, was always so slow and weak with his attacks, but now that he had grown into a man, he was most likely the third strongest of all the Sins, sitting beside Greed who took second place, and next to Gluttony, whom he was currently dealing with. Levi was the swiftest of all, and delivered quick, strong blows before giving his enemy and himself distance in order to deflect any attacks he would receive immediately after his attacks were given and received.

Levi took the time for Hitch to realize his absence of presence to deliver a playful, hard slash on her left arm using the blunt edge of his blade. He then threw himself backwards, a knowing, cocky smirk on his face as he watched Hitch flinch in surprise at his attack, his silver eyes gleaming with amusement. He stood straight, raising his arm up and slicing a few roses off their stems as Hitch shrieked in irritation.

"How dare you _mock _me!" Hitch shrieked as she took her sword out of the broken earth below her, her eyes a bright, dangerously vivid crimson color as she reverted her position back into battle stance, her blade glowing green and leaving trails as she rushed towards him again, slightly breathless due to the fact that she had already thrown most of her strength into the one attack she had done previously for she felt absolutely confident about her accuracy and chance to strike. Levi blocked her attack using his blade tilting his elbow upwards as he skidded slightly. He found the rage inside her unusual: Hitch was usually _never _serious about her work and attacks, but seeing as though she was throwing all of her strength into the past two attacks she had desperately tried to deliver so far, she was _really _giving it her all.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows as he felt a wave of seriousness flood through him, his eyes turning sharp as he suddenly felt more focused onto the fight before him. He felt this not because of the fact that he felt the urge to win, but because he knew that if she got any more angered than she already was, she would show her true self and possibly wreck everything in her path. Any of the Seven Sins, when set aflame, would let themselves loose; their powers would burst from within themselves and they would be able to dual cast their powers and use several things at once- something which was rather _hard _to do- _even for demons_. This was highly intolerable in Abyss, it was a sign of weakness. The Seven Demons shared the pride to march forward without having to use their '_ability'_ for it was a sign of weakness, however, some of the Sins such as Envy and Hitch herself depended on this. They abused their privileges greatly, which earned them nothing but the loss of respect and a degrading image.

Levi jumped backwards and found that there were three spears behind him, aimed at his back, preparing to thrust themselves forward with a simple snap of a finger or with the simple motion of waving one's hand. He was momentarily caught off guard by this and barely missed the curved blade which was being swung from right to left in front of him. Levi's silver eyes quickly averted to his right upon seeing her little waving gesture, deflecting the spears thrown at him by using his sword. His was reflexes caused him to blockade Hitch's attack from above, Levi's blade gaining a scratch due to the impact and friction. The raven haired male hissed. He would have to waste a bit more of his power now. He wanted to make a swift, quick ending to their battle, with him as the winner, of course. As soon as Hitch jumped off him, she was being encircled with miniature daggers. Levi urged the daggers to come towards her as he ran towards the fallow haired woman, his sword out, blunt edge facing her.

Hitch skillfully diverted the daggers using her curved sword within one, swift motion, her balance faltering slightly as she watched the daggers shatter and disappear like stardust due to the impact of the blades hitting her thick blade. Levi took this moment to attack her while she was still regaining her balance, striking her once, managing to make a slightly deep cut in her right shoulder. Within seconds, Levi had latched onto her shirt, pulling her towards him, and let his fingers on his right hand slide out of the slots they belonged to on the handle of the blade. He took his left hand and slid his fingers back into the slots after the sword flipped over so that the sharp edge faced Hitch once more. He let go of her shirt, and made another quick, deep cut, although this time it had landed its hit on her back.

The Queen of Gluttony fell forwards in pain, her sword vanishing as it hit the floor yet again, leaving its master's hand and losing all contact with her. Hitch gasped in shock as her sword disappeared, her whole body freezing as Levi put a boot on her chest, pushing her down onto the bed of roses as he stuck his sword beside her head. Her eyes widened in fear at the thought of death welcoming her.

"Well," Levi grunted, "are you going to give up and leave, or are you going to sleep in a flower bed?" His voice was casual, his silver eyes sharp, and they almost seemed as though they were _forcefully drawing _the answers out of Hitch without effort.

Hitch began to shake with the emotion of rejection of defeat. She wouldn't allow this. She was _better _than him, and _she _knew it. Back then, she would always pick on Levi- she would _always _beat him up when she was bored, and he would sit there and simply take it all in. A cold, empty laugh escaped her throat and fell from her dry lips, "I won't accept defeat." She growled, glaring up at him as she gritted her teeth, her jawline visibly tensing as she repeated her words in a hiss, "I _won't _accept _defeat,_" the word '_defeat' _sounded like venom on her tongue. Hitch's eyes turned crimson yet again, alarming Levi as he prepared to kill her then and there- _until, _that is, when he realized that black, tattoo-like marks began to extend from the sides of her face, reaching her eyes- and once they reached her eyes, Levi found himself paralyzed.

He couldn't move. He couldn't even blink.

The black marks colored the outside of her eyes black- and it seemed almost as if ink had found its way into her sclera, staining them with such a color which was _unnatural _to all beings.

Hitch let out a feral scream, an explosion which had colors that consisted of dark shades occurred, causing Levi to become pushed back. Crimson petals floated about due to the blast of power and blocked Levi's sight, causing his mind to momentarily go hazy. It wasn't until he had seen a glint of green and black to his right that he realized where Hitch had been. He managed to block her attack, looking at the image of her for a brief moment. She was completely mad: out of her senses, and it looked as if she didn't care about anything anymore. She craved and hungered, like the gluttonous beast she was, for one thing and one thing only at this moment: to have Levi's head in her hand. Hitch let out an inhuman screech of anger as she attached most of her strength into another hit she was sending to Levi, dashing forwards in a quicker speed than she had been before she had used her ability. She spun for a moment and managed to cut Levi's left arm, grinning manically as soon as she saw the droplets of red ooze out from the cut. Hitch multiple more times after her hit, watching with amusement as Levi danced in front of her, parrying some of her attacks. There were some attacks that he couldn't dodge, and those attacks landed deep cuts on his sides and arms, but never did he once flinch or let out a pained hiss. He was focused on finding her weak point, and the only reason why he wasn't attacking back was because he was busy analyzing her tactics.

Hitch had a pattern: Dash, attack, attack, and pull back.

She never bothered to defend herself- _not _unless Levi attacked, anyway.

Levi smirked as he finally found a way to land a blow on her. When she would pull back, he would abuse his capability to run fast and shower her with daggers from left and right while attacking her simultaneously. He waited until she dashed forwards and pulled back a few times, watching her routine of hits as he continued to blockade her attacks using his sword, and once he found the right time to strike along with the correct amount of courage and confidence, he sprung forwards, catching her off guard. Levi dashed past her, confusing her for a brief moment until she realized that he had summoned daggers from above her, and on her left and right. She took her demonic sword out and prepared to deflect them, shock coursing through her veins as soon as a dagger hidden from her view had stabbed her directly on the leg before vanishing.

"_Now!" _Levi inwardly told himself as he ran forwards, flipping his sword around with the sharp edge turned directly at her.

Hitch let out a piercing cry as Levi made a broad cut on her side, her eyesight blurring as the edges of her vision turned black. Levi waved his hand and beckoned the daggers to stab her. Obediently, the daggers did as they were told, stabbing her arms whilst the dagger above her encircled her, cutting her legs. Levi slid his fingers out of the slots yet again and switched hands, making another cut to her other side as he dashed around her, making the cut shallow. Levi thought for a moment that the battle was over until she let out a weak whistle. Levi's eyes widened as he tried to skid to stop upon seeing a dark ball cast in front of him. He leaped backwards, barely missing an attack which one of the three heads of the Cerberus had tried to land on him.

The mammoth sized Cerberus' paws scratched at the roses below it, sending a bunch of red roses flying backwards, its dark blue fur glistening slightly as its yellow eyes remained focused on Levi.

"Finish him off!" Was Hitch's hoarse cry, commanding the Cerberus to kill Levi as she doubled over, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Fuck," Levi cursed as the three-headed dog rushed at him, their long, rough tongues out, their mouths wide open, showing off their sharp canines and the disgusting pieces of meat stuck in between them. Levi leaped upwards, seeing that there was no choice but to summon his other blade. Using up almost all of the power he had left, he summoned his other blade. Together, his twin blades were death itself. He gripped onto both blades tightly as the Cerberus leaned back on its hind paws, preparing itself to leap upwards as Levi waited patiently for it to launch itself upwards, his arms forming an 'x' as he began to descend.

The Cerberus then leaped up, and Levi initiated his attack. He threw all of his weight downwards, pulling his swords forward as he met the dangerous, livid Cerberus. All three heads missed Levi as he spun around in an inhumanly fast speed, traveling around the beast's back, making deep-seated indents marking his spot using his blades as he spiraled downwards, slicing up what he could before falling down, slicing up a few roses while he was at it. Cerberus let out a pained cry as black blood escaped it, growling at Levi, its saliva dripping from all three heads as it turned around to face the King.

"Tsk," Levi hissed in disgust, "filthy mutt blood on me," he prepared himself for another attack, only becoming aware of the extra, powerful presence in the area with him once a bright, light of spear formed from beside the beast, stabbing its side before fading into nothing. Levi quickly diverted his attention, looking at the slow approaching male wearing a robe of white and red, his hands tucked neatly beside his back as he let a wrinkly smile show on his face.

Levi rose an eyebrow at the bald old man with wrinkles all around his face, his eyebrows and mustache grey in color. "And," Levi showed no signs of relaxing, "you must be?"

"Dot Pixis," the old man chuckled as he neared Levi, introducing himself with a smile, "I am Erwin's right hand," he nodded, "and I am not here to fight you, but I am here to simply assist you."

"Yeah, right," Levi scoffed, "assist _kill _me, you mean?" Levi didn't notice the humungous beast in front of him charge at him, and by the time he had averted his eyes back to the beast, it was too late.

Pixis proved himself as Levi's currently ally for the moment as he created a large, circular wall of light in front of Levi, blockading him from the Cerberus. Pixis then stuck a hand out, bright, light yellow swords forming around the Cerberus until he urged them forwards, causing the Cerberus to get hit from all around.

The Cerberus jumped backwards, disgusting, ink-black colored blood staining its fur as it growled.

Levi didn't say 'thank you' to the man. He only prepared himself to launch at the Cerberus yet again, responding to Pixis' actions. "Well," Levi snickered, "I'll work with you, then." With that, Levi charged forwards, summoning six daggers while meeting the Cerberus half way and spiraling around it yet again, taking full control of his blades. His blades then began to glow an eerie shade of purple as he used his powers to heat his blades up. The daggers struck the Cerberus as Pixis aided Levi by summoning a few more swords.

Pixis chuckled, "That looks like fun, spinning around and all," he joked as he cast out a few more swords, knowing that the Cerberus was already almost at its peak of death. The blades of light thrust into the beast as Levi pulled away, his swords disappearing as he fell to the ground, exhausted after using almost all of his powers.

The Cerberus let out a roar before weakly falling to its hind legs, preparing to launch itself towards Pixis and Levi.

Pixis muttered underneath his breath as a large equilateral box of light formed above the Cerberus before quickly descending, preventing the Cerberus from attacking them yet again as bars formed, caging the tamed beast in a large box-like jail.

Levi scoffed as the mutt tried to paw through the cage, standing back up. He looked over at his supposedly dead sister and neared her. He bent down slightly, knowing that even if she _was _still alive that she wouldn't be able to get Levi. She had used all of her powers, draining herself completely. All she had to do now was to either sleep to regain her energy back, like any being would, or she would have to follow her title's namesake. She would have to _eat _lots. This second method of gaining energy was a method only the King of Lust and the Queen of Gluttony could do: follow their title's namesake.

Levi rose a hand up, feeling the pulse beside her neck, and once he realized that she was just asleep from fatigue, he pulled away and let out an annoyed sigh. "Listen, _bitch, _I know that you probably can't hear me, but I _never _want you intruding my _special _day with my _mate, _do you understand?" Levi hissed, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment, "I'm kind of pissed at you for making me have to take _my _Eren's energy to kick your ass, but I'll forgive you. So, for now, I won't _kill you. _I'll gracefully hand you over to _Erwin _and let your ass be handed until someone will free you- _which I doubt anyone would do, _since you're such an annoying little ungrateful shit." He ranted, giving the sleeping female a disgusted, dark look, "And your Cerberus will be with you, too. Have fun with the restraints." He sarcastically said before turning away and stalking off.

"King _Levi," _Pixis began with a smile as he cast a powerful bind on Hitch in case she woke up, "was it? I shall assist you to the palace, and I hope you don't mind, but.." Pixis cast cuffs over Levi's hands, "I was told to do this right after."

Levi rolled his eyes, "Of course," he spat venomously, "because I'm a demon and I cannot be trusted in any way, whatsoever," he scoffed, "whatever. What about the mutt?" Levi rose an eyebrow, "Is he just going to _enjoy _the sight of Eden and drool all around the flowers? I thought he was going to be taken away," Levi's sharp eyes looked into light brown ones.

"I will ask for my guards to take him away, but for now," Pixis sighed, "we have more pressing matters- such as cleaning up the bodies of respected soldiers outside," the bald headed man walked beside Levi, ambling down a path which Pixis disliked. "Why are all the trees cut off in this one, straight line?" He queried Levi with utter curiosity, "Did you throw the Cerberus around?"

Levi snickered, "No," he denied, "that gluttonous garbage made me.. _upset." _He chose his wording carefully, not wanting to sound immature, for he was usually calm and collected rather than enraged and crazed.

"May I ask you _what _made you so mad?" Pixis interrogated Levi further, his curiosity increasing as he awaited for the raven-haired male's answer. Pixis stepped over some particles of the broken tree beside him, shaking his head because he would have to replace many things in Eden.

"..She touched my mate," Levi bristled in annoyance at the memory of Hitch touching Eren, "and she also tried to reap his soul." He noticed Eren's slumped body where he had left him a few yards away from him, and he immediately raced towards the tan skinned male.

"Reap his..?" Pixis stopped in his tracks as soon as he found the young nephilim ahead of him. He narrowed his eyes in familiarity, and suddenly, a thought hit him. He frowned for a moment before smiling upon remembering Eren Jaeger's mother, "Ah, the son of Carla, I assume." He hummed silently to himself before approaching both males. "Did she manage to _tug _at his soul?" Pixis questioned Levi with a serious undertone in his voice.

"Yes," Levi agreed, brushing pieces of Eren's brown hair away from his sweet-looking sleepy facial expression, finding the way that Eren looked on his sleep as of this moment _different _from last night's. Eren looked more _relaxed _and in peace, for some reason. Levi had drained most of Eren's energy out, and usually, this would cause the victim's muscles to tense. Eren's reaction was unusual, but he decided to ignore it.

"If she tugged his soul very hard, then he would remain asleep for a week. If she tugged lightly, he would be asleep for a maximum of three days," Pixis confessed, his facial expression thoughtful, "his soul might take some time to reattach onto his heart, and even if it did, it would still be in the state of shock for awhile."

"I see," Levi responded with a frown. This would mean that he wouldn't have anybody to talk to _or _sleep with until then. Levi sighed and carried Eren up bridal style, feeling rather _fond _towards the brunette cradled in his arms. He smiled slightly and planted a quick peck on Eren's forehead, whispering his 'thanks' to Eren. "Thanks to you," Levi quietly chuckled as he began to walk towards the direction where the Gates of Eden lay, "I beat her, and thanks to you, I'm still alive." Levi's clutch around the younger male tightened slightly as a devious smile tugged on Levi's lips, "Now, I know _for sure _that I won't let you go.." He whispered into Eren's ear, "So you _may _or _may not _have just made a turn for the worst, Eren.."

Pixis hummed a tune to himself, trying vainly to ignore the Cerberus' loud whines. He was a _dog-lover._ He _loved _dogs, and hearing the Cerberus whine in such a sad voice made Pixis unsettled. He thought of several things in his head, letting his mind travel to the back of his brain as he tried to remember some important information about the demon in front of him, holding the infamous nephilim in his arms. Pixis narrowed his eyes at Levi's back. He would have to keep a close eye on these two in case anything happened in the near future.

* * *

As soon as the trio arrived to the palace, archangels and angels alike surrounded them, their swords, bows and arrows and spears directed at Levi and Eren. Pixis rose an eyebrow whilst Levi merely brushed them off. He was used to such rough treatment now. Not wanting Eren to get hurt, he stood still.

"King Levi," an archangel took a step forward, "the main demon of the Sin called Lust, who reigns over the Seventh Abyss," he cleared his throat as soon as Levi glared at him, "you are to be executed within four days."

"Why?" Was Levi's sharp, irritated and rather _angered _response. He had practically _saved _everyone in Heaven, yet here they were, arresting him yet again and declaring that his _execution _would happen within _four _days.

"The Demon of Gluttony, who reigns over the Fourth Abyss, was sent here to _save _you, was she not?" The archangel didn't even allow Levi to object, "Therefore, you are to receive your ultimate punishment: death." The male archangel's chocolate brown eyes glared down at Levi.

Levi paused for a moment, his jawline tightening. He thought, and thought, and thought for a moment before feigning a scowl, "Yes, that's right," he lied knowingly, "she was sent to save me, and she _failed _at that task. My execution is happening in four days?" He let out a little scoff, "Fine. I'm _tired _of living in that cell _anyway," _Levi accepted his punishment. The angels and archangels cheered, glad that one of the main demons would finally die over millions of years of fighting. Levi kept his scowl thin on his face as he looked over at Eren's face.

He would commence his plan starting today_. Hopefully, _Hanji was done with her mixture, and _hopefully, _Eren would be awake by then.

* * *

_**next chapter there will be a three-day time skip yeahp.  
sorry again. ik this is a bad chapter okay .**_

_**kill la kill me because blklasfjhawy sorry for any mistakes I don't know how to English please.  
FINALLY IM FUCKING DONE THIS CHAPTER YESSS  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin :T**

**so what would happen if you were an angel/demon  
and you died. Good Game. GG.  
yeah once again I'm sorry? Question mark because I'm unsure?  
**

* * *

Three days have passed ever since the demise of twelve archangels and ten angels. Funerals were respectfully brought out in the main church beside the palace, and people mourned over their deaths, family members and friends visiting their large, stone graves in the cemetery, bringing along the deceased one's favorite belongings and foods and offering it up to the grave. The crystallized angels and archangels were brought to a different part of the cemetery- the half where you could see the deceased's frozen bodies on pedestals with their names engraved on marble plates. Everyone who had been crystallized usually owned a peaceful, tranquil look on their face- never a horrified, scared expression which you would typically see written over someone's cold, pallid facial features after facing their murderer, and this was because they knew that they had done well, and served their King, family and friends properly. The deaths of the heavenly beings were not in vain, and this was something to be thankful for.

Hitch, the gluttonous Queen, has been asleep in her cell two cells away from Levi's ever since the day Levi and her fought. She showed no signs of waking up any time soon, and as Pixis predicted, she would most likely stay asleep for at least a few months. She _had _drained all of her energy, after all.

Many tears were shed the past few days, leading to horrible mishaps, such as families becoming poor, and things like suicide. The castle has been a bit more silent the past few days, as Levi had noticed. The guards upstairs were no longer as chatty as before, and Levi was- to say the least- _glad _that they had finally shut themselves up, but when the guards did talk, it would always have something to do with '_that filthy nephilim', _also known as _Eren Jaeger. _Levi found their little conversations about Eren irritating to his ears and mind, and often, the raven haired male would curse at the archangels above for saying such aggravating things about Eren.

Pale hands folded themselves neatly behind obsidian black locks of hair, silver eyes darting around carelessly across the brick ceiling. He was lonely. He _felt _lonely, and he _hated _the fact that such a childish, annoying emotion managed to somehow ebb its way through Levi's skull, implanting itself in Levi's brain, and suddenly, he yearned for a little contact. He wanted to speak with someone- _anyone- _even if it was for a mere second, or a silly game of trading one word to explain how he felt right now, he _needed _to talk. The Demon King's eyes fluttered shut in frustration as a deep, disappointed sigh escaped his throat, and somehow, he had found himself thinking about his mate, Eren.

"Ugh," Levi hissed as he realized that there was only a total of eighteen hours left before he would be beheaded in front of a joyous crowd of angels. He imagined their cheers of bliss and delight after he was executed. Levi snickered. Erwin had no control over this situation, whatsoever. If Erwin had cancelled Levi's execution, townspeople, archangels and angels would rebel against him and would try to overthrow him, leading to a chaos with an end unclear, and even if he did cancel his '_punishment', _the tier which consisted of the strongest three men would persuade Erwin to do it. They had wait- _they all _had waited far too long, for one simple execution of a single Sin. There was only one way to cheat death, and he couldn't do it without Eren's help. Eren would have to get him out of this cell, sneak him out of the castle to an area which contained water- _pure _or not- closest to the Gates separating Heaven and Abyss. That way, when he opened the Gate Hanji had made for him, he would be absolutely confident about traveling back to his home safely, without interruptions inside the vortex, preventing him from entering his own domain, and without things which would interfere with his summoning _outside _of the vortex. Thinking about his great escape, Levi felt _relieved _to know that he wouldn't be hanging around this place any longer. He was homesick, and couldn't wait to go back to his home, but he could only do this if Eren woke up.

Levi clenched his teeth, his jawline visibly tightening.

And hopefully, today, Eren would wake up.

* * *

Eren Jaeger shifted slightly on his bed, his eyes slowly opening as he clutched at the pristine, white sheets around him. The unusually soft, unfamiliar texture made Eren wonder where he was. The bed sheets he was used to latching onto were made out of pure cotton, rather than the fine silk which surrounded him as of this moment. He weakly opened his eyes, his eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light which shone into the room. His vibrant, forest-green eyes grew fond of the clean, cream-colored ceiling above him, and immediately, feeling slightly panicked, he moved around. He felt his bones crack into place and he shivered. It felt as though he had been sleeping for a month straight. Eren lifted his whole body up with the help of his hands pressing down onto the mattress below him. He examined the room, taking note about how simple it was.

A light, brown bookshelf sat a few feet away from the bed, and to his right, there was a small side table. A vase which held a few reddish orange flowers which Eren recognized were as cosmos sat on the table, and upon seeing the woman dressed in a light blue, long dress wearing a crown seemingly made of golden leaves, with large wings folded behind her, he rendered her as one of the nurses in the palace.

As if sensing Eren's gaze on her back, she turned around, her soft, brown eyes looking into his curious forest green ones. She smiled, "So you've finally awaken," her voice matched her smile and eyes: gentle, warm, caring and soft. The woman turned around as Eren opened his mouth to speak.

"Um.." He trailed off, his voice noticeably raspy and dry, "H-How many hours has it been?"

The woman turned to face him, letting out a small giggle, "I'm not sure how many hours it has been, but I know for _sure _that it has been two and a half days ever since you passed out," she replied, a notebook in hand. Her blonde hair swayed as she neared Eren, flipping through pages in her notebook, "aha!" She grinned, "Eren Jaeger, yes?"

"Three days..." Was Eren's dumb response as he furrowed his thick eyebrows, a puzzled look on his face, "has it already been that long..?" He pondered for a moment as he thought back to the day when he and Levi had stayed in the Garden of Eden for a few hours until a demon- the Queen of Gluttony- entered Eden and fought with Levi. He remembered Levi saving him, briefly talking to Levi who attempted to save him by telling him to get out of Eden, and then he remembered Levi fighting for his life. That was all he could remember- and maybe it was because he passed out at that moment.

"I'll take that as a yes," The woman checked a few things off her notebook, eying a little note which she had became interested in. "Now, sorry that you have to move so much, especially since you have just woken up," she apologized beforehand, her wide grin decreasing into a small smile, "but Our King has requested to see to you immediately after you awaken," she paused, "he mentioned something about giving your Wings to you."

Excitedly, Eren leaped out of bed, a silly, ear to ear grin playing on Eren's lips as he almost fell down once his feet met in the cold floor beneath him. His whole body felt numb, but he decided that he could deal with it for the meantime being. All he really desired for at this moment were his Wings- and maybe a glass of water before he left.

* * *

Eren nervously eyed the twin doors before him, fidgeting with his fingers as his hands became clammy from cold sweat. He was anxious, yes, but he was also excited to receive the very thing he'd yearned for since he had been a mere six year old. Slowly, he approached the twin doors, biting his lip in anticipation as soon as he found himself face to face with the large doors. He looked to his right, looking at one of the guards to see if he was permitted to enter.

The guard looked over at Eren and nodded, telling Eren, with a single gaze, that it was fine to enter the room.

The tan skinned male placed his hands firmly on the cold handles of the door. He stood patiently for a brief moment, thinking about how his future would end up as once he received his reward. Jean, Mikasa, Armin- _everybody _- even the higher ups would look up to him. That sole thought made Eren grin, a spark lighting his eyes as he swung the doors open, his forest-green eyes gleaming with excitement as soon as he pushed through the double doors. Rays of bright lights in an array of light yellow and blue greeted his presence as he walked through the doors, covering his eyes with one arm as he squinted his eyes to get a better view of what was happening before him.

There, in a robe of pure white and light blue, stood Erwin, a book and feathered quill in hand as he stood in the center of the circular room. Momentarily, his head would incline upwards so he could observe his room, and then shortly after, he would look back down at the book in his hands and jot down in his special, original cursive letters.

Eren hesitantly spoke up, his voice surprisingly calm and smooth, "Sir..?" He began, tilting his head slightly as he dropped his hands down to his sides, standing straight. "I-I was told to come here, Sir!" He half shouted, and he inwardly cursed at his inability to control his voice. He was _too _excited, and his excitement _oozed _through his voice and eyes.

Erwin turned around slowly, his golden sandals clicking along the pale white tiled floors. The scenery behind him, which was once a bright, blue, clear sky, much to Eren's amazement, seemingly reverted back into something else Eren found amazing: bookshelves which extended to the ceiling. It wasn't until that Eren looked around for a few moments, he realized that one quarter of the room was filled with bookshelves filled in with books, and another was showing the vivid, deep blue sky outside. Another corner of the room had cogwheels which spun silently, their sizes varying from gigantic to small, and the last corner of the room was covered with photos and portraits of seemingly important people. The images piled up until it hit the ceiling, and Eren realized that half of that one wall wasn't completely filled. Erwin let a smile make itself known on his chiseled features, his gentle, compassionate blue eyes looking into Eren's own.

"Hello, Eren," Erwin kindly greeted Eren, slowly approaching the tall brunette, quickly taking note that Eren still looked rather _tired _and weak. The blonde haired man lifted his eyebrows, "I hope that Miss Laura has not spoiled you yet," he tentatively eyed Eren's excited look, "but seeing how happy you are..." Erwin trailed off as he stood a foot away from Eren, the feathered quill in his right hand disappearing, followed by the book on his left.

"She-" Eren paused for a moment, quickly cutting himself off, "Miss Laura has indeed, told me already," he confirmed Erwin's thoughts. Eren did his best to not show his impatience and expectancy on his face, and to Erwin, it looked as though Eren tried to look as apathetic as he could wearing a see through mask.

A bubble erupted from Erwin's throat, and his smile widened, his eyes fluttering shut, "You seem very eager," Erwin reopened his eyes, his clear blue eyes showing his share of happiness as he stuck a hand out for Eren to take, "come now, and take my hand. I want to congratulate you for being risen underneath the warm sun, where the sun and moon trade places to share equality of shade and light, and not in the underworld, wear darkness dwell and lurk, where only the moon waxes and wanes," Erwin waited until Eren shook his hand before continuing.

Eren immediately grinned, lifting his hand up and shaking Erwin's outstretched hand vigorously, ripping the idiotic facade he had tried vainly to place upon his face as he allowed his excitement shine through.

Erwin retracted his hand and held up his left hand, pointing up at the ceiling for a few moments. A ball of light formed in his hands, little circular orbs flying around it. Eren gawked at the bright, blue light, and carefully watched as Erwin brought his hand back down, the heavenly light disappearing and dispersing into nothing as Erwin did so. Eren's eyes widened as he eyed the object resting on Erwin's left hand. It was a vial. A vial which had the shape of a tear drop, except the tip was not pointy; it was rounded out.

"Take this flask," Erwin stuck the flask which seemed to be floating an inch above his palm, "and drink from it."

Eren gulped, his eyes sparkling as he carefully took the flask of Erwin's hand. The flask felt icy cold, and he almost let go the moment his hand felt contact with it, but knowing that this was what he had bargained for, he gripped onto it tightly, embracing the bitter cold. Slowly, Eren rose the flask up, his movements subtle and careful as he brought it up to the light above him. He eyed the liquid in the vial. This.. _liquid _would take a large part in his future, it would change who he was right now. Eren closed his eyes and pulled the vial down to his lower lip. He tilted his head back, and opened his mouth. He inclined the vial upwards, allowing the liquid contents to slide down his tongue, splash in the innards of his cheeks, and descend down his throat. Once Eren had gulped down all of it, Eren's eyes widened. A burning sensation built in his stomach, rising up his throat as he let a set of violent coughs out from his mouth.

Erwin chuckled, patting his back, "A bit spicy in your throat, now is it?" Erwin smiled, "No worries! The aftertaste is pure and sweet," he reassured Eren as he rubbed the younger male's back, helping the boy try and recover his bearings.

Eren let out a few more coughs before letting out a breathless chuckle, "That really _is _hot!" Eren laughed as he ran his tongue over his cracked lips, enjoying the delicious, sweet aftertaste. He had expected the aftertaste to taste like bile, but oh, how wrong he was. It was sweeter than any homemade pie and cake Eren has ever ate, and was sweeter than juice from an apple. It tasted _lovely. _"W-What kind of juice was that..?" Eren panted as he regained the air he had lost from coughing, looking up at Erwin, expecting a straight answer.

"It is nectar from the Tree of Life," Erwin replied, the smile never leaving his face as he patted Eren's back once more. "Congratulations, Eren Jaeger," he continued to laud Eren, "today is the day you become a full-fledged angel, and I award you with your Wings of Justice." Erwin bowed in front of Eren, "Please, continue to serve your Kingdom rightfully, and do what you believe is right." The light skinned male stood back up, straightening himself out before smiling at Eren.

Eren grinned and felt his back grow lighter. He immediately twisted his head from left to right, and was rather disappointed to find that he had no Wings. Eren frowned and looked over at Erwin once more, "Why do I not have Wings?"

Erwin chuckled, "Patience is the key, Eren," he softly responded, "once a week passes and your back sees the light of the warm sun above, your Wings will sprout." He admitted before softly sighing, "Now, with this all over..." Suddenly, a conflicted, sad appearance washed over Erwin upon remembering something, "Please, go and find Levi and stay with him for awhile- he's back in the basement, in his cell," Erwin hurriedly took the key which led to Levi's cell out from a pocket in his robe, "here," he took Eren's hand and placed the key inside it, curling Eren's fingers inwards to his palm.

Eren gave him a puzzled look, "R-Right now?" He stuttered, unsure of why Erwin sounded so desperate all of the sudden, "I-I was thinking of going to see my friends, since all I've been doing is hang around Levi, but if you insist.." Eren trailed off, sounding slightly discouraged. He missed his friends.

"Please, Eren," Erwin pleaded once more, giving Eren a look of hope, "this will be my last request: go see Levi and _stay _with him for this day," with that, Erwin began to walk backwards.

Eren frowned for a moment before quickly deciding that it was probably just another task to get information out of Levi. He nodded and grinned. He could probably see Mikasa and Armin tomorrow- or later on today for his dinner, anyway. "Yes, Erwin, Sir!" Eren saluted and bowed before excusing himself, leaving the double doors with happiness. He would tell Levi about how he got his Wings extra early for some odd reason- maybe it was because Erwin trusted him.

Before he left, he could've sworn that he had heard Erwin sigh out a female's name.

"Carla..."

* * *

Descending down the familiar case of stairs, he traced his hazy memories as he quickly passed by demons, row, after row, after row- until he heard a familiar snarl from behind him. Eren stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes slightly widening at the familiar tone.

"So he's given you Wings, boy?" The nephilim cackled, "Then it won't be long.." the wicked being snickered, "..it won't be long until you Fall like me..."

"We'll see," Was Eren's curt response as he turned his head over to the vile, Fallen creature. With that, he carefully cascaded down the last pair of stairs, his footsteps hard as his boots clacked against the cobble stone. Shortly after he had finished descending, he peered over to his left, his eyes wandering for a moment before he found that same, dimly lit cell where Levi casually rest. "King..?" Eren's voice was surprisingly soft and tender, and a wave of realization came over him. He'd been yearning to see Levi since he had gotten up and out of bed, and this fact remained hidden in the back of his mind until now. He blushed slightly as his idiotic thoughts about wanting to rush over to Levi and embrace him. "_What the fuck is wrong with me," _he inwardly insulted himself as he stepped forward, ambling into the room lit with blue. He realized that another presence was here as soon as his eyes met the fourth cell. He hissed and clenched his fists knowingly, "It's _her..." _

"Eren?"

The ringing, silky tone pulled Eren out of his brief trance, causing him to look over to his left so that he could look at the raven haired male. Eren let out a pleased noise, grinning once his forest-green eyes met with wide, silver eyes. "_Levi!" _Eren exclaimed. The tan skinned male then quickly began to hike towards the seventh jail cell, "You're okay?" He neared the bars while Levi stared at him with a surprisingly _dumbfounded _expression. Eren inspected Levi's attire, noticing that today, he wasn't wearing his usual white, collared, button-up, long-sleeved shirt. Today, Levi wore a grey shirt without collars. The shirt owned long sleeves and looked rather _comfortable _to the touch. Eren examined a bit more further, trying to find any blood spots. When he couldn't he let out a relieved sigh. Eren took the key in his hand and unlocked the clip which held Levi's jail cell closed. He slid in without another word and closed the door behind him, listening to the loud rattles as he did so. Eren turned around to face Levi, a smile on his face, "Levi I-!?" He cut himself off as shock rang through him.

Levi instantly wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, pulling the young male onto his bed along with his own body with a small grunt. He tugged Eren closer to his body as he made an annoyed noise, "I thought you wouldn't wake up.." he admitted as he rose a hand up, placing his hand on Eren's head, "You're such an idiot," he murmured as he brushed Eren's hair using his fingers.

Eren turned red at the tingling sensation, "What the hell!?" He pulled away from Levi in protest, his cheeks aflame as his eyes grew wide, "I come downstairs and you immediately-!"

"Hush," Levi put a finger onto Eren's lip, stopping him from speaking any further. "Before you start jumping into conclusions like things about me raping you or- _anything bad, _really," he softly began, his eyes turning from sharp, unbreakable, hard daggers into soft, caring ones, "I won't do anything.. not.. _today _anyway." He paused for a moment, pondering about his odds and evens, "Actually," he slumped his shoulders, "this may be the _last _time I see you.."

Eren swatted Levi's hand away from his lips as he gave Levi a dumb look, "_Huh?" _Confusion was clear and evident in his voice, "What do you mean?" The emotion, which Eren recognized was called '_worry' , _began to build in his stomach, causing a knot to form. He feared Levi's answer, because Levi looked so _sincere _when he said the last few words in his sentence.

"Brat," Levi narrowed his eyes at the brunette before him, "did you not hear word about what is to happen tomorrow?" His voice was serious with hints of irritation.

Eren slowly shook his head as he watched an annoyed expression plaster itself onto Levi's face, "N-No," he stuttered, "wait, why? What's happening tomorrow?"

"I," Levi let out a deep, breath of air, "am to be executed. Guillotine, as they call it," the pale skinned male sat up along with Eren, waiting for Eren's verbal response and change of facial expression.

"..H-Huh?" Eren looked at Levi in disbelief, "No way.. right?" He laughed, "That's a really bad joke, King," Eren chuckled, "I almost took it seriously!"

"Yeah," Levi emptily chuckled along with Eren, "it's such a bad joke, right?" He mocked Eren, feeling slightly angered by Eren's nonchalant response, "Too bad I'm _fucking _serious, _Jaeger," _he hissed, causing Eren to flinch.

"No.." Eren shook his head, disbelief and defeat flooding through his veins, "No, _King," _Eren began as he clenched his fists. His whole body slowly began to shake as he continued on, "Y-You can't be serious, right?" Eren's eyes were wide, a smile of incredulity on his face as he pointed at something behind Levi, "Because you saved us, didn't you?" He reasoned, "That's why she's here, right? Because you kicked her ass?" Eren's shaking began to worsen as he felt anger and defeat bite at his heart, "I-I know," he tumbled on his speech, "for sure that you don't deserve to die." Eren blinked twice as he looked into Levi's silver eyes, "Y-You _saved _us. Do they _not _know that? How can they not understand?" Eren quickly shot questions at Levi, "Besides, you can't just suddenly die.. not when I've just started to like you-" Eren shook his head, "no, I don't _want _you to die, _King!" _Dark brown eyebrows furrowed in anger as helpless tears rushed down tan cheeks, "Why!?" He complained, "I _like _you- I'm _ starting _to like you! Why do you have to tell me such a cruel thing _now?" _

"Eren," Levi calmly began, not expecting such an outburst from Eren.

"They're so stupid," Eren cried, "they don't get you. They don't get you at all- it's all a misunderstanding- maybe I can clear it up somehow-!"

"Eren," Levi repeated Eren's name, "_shut the fuck up. _You're letting your mouth run," Levi pointed out bluntly, "and you're crying."

"I'm _not _crying!" Eren furiously denied, wiping the tears away from his eyes, "I'm _not _crying," he repeated once more as tears continued to stream down his face. He used his long sleeved, olive green shirt to wipe his tears off his face, "Why am I crying..?" Eren whimpered before coldly laughing, "I'm not supposed to be crying. I wasn't supposed to like you," he confessed, "I didn't _want _to even _start _liking you." Eren glared at Levi with eyes as intimidating as a small rabbits', "It's all your fault!" He childishly blamed his mistakes on Levi, then for a moment, he looked confused, "No," he paused, "it's _my _fault, isn't it?" His mouth continued to run, "If I hadn't talked to you, if I hadn't said anything," Eren let out idiotic, meaningless reasons which rang dead in Levi's ears.

"Eren!" Levi's voice had raised up a notch, wanting to make Eren snap out of his crybaby-like trance. Once Eren flinched, Eren began to sob harder. Eren let his head fall onto Levi's forehead. Levi let out a hiss of pain, glaring at the crying child in front of him, "You shitty brat!" Levi cursed, "That _really _fucking hurt!"

Eren suddenly blurted something out, "I'm taking you out of here!" He stated, "I'm going to make sure nobody will hurt you, and let you escape!" He boldly admitted, keeping his forehead attached to Levi's.

Levi looked taken aback, "Hey, brat," he slowly began, "are you.. _serious?"_

"Yes!" Eren nodded before pulling away, "I.." he paused yet again, feeling insecure and unsure, "no, no- I'm sorry, I have no clue what's happening-!"

Levi decided then to pull Eren back down on the comfortable, plush pillow, hugging Eren close to his body while brushing through his hair like he did before in attempt to calm the boy who was in a panicky state down, "Eren," he began, waiting until he captured the young male's attention before adding onto his sentence, "listen to my heart beats." His voice was not spoken in a soft, requesting tone, but was said in a commanding, harsh voice. Slightly frightened, Eren frantically nodded, pushing himself closer to Levi's torso and pressing an ear onto his chest. He listened to Levi's calm heart beat for a few moments, feeling much more relaxed after a minute or two passed by.

"Thank you," Eren breathlessly thanked Levi for calming him down, "I.. I really _needed _that..." Green eyes shot up to meet cold silver ones.

Levi hummed in response before raising the hand, which was once roaming through Eren's hair, and cupping Eren's chin with it. He inclined Eren's head up as he began to speak once again, "Brat- _no," _he corrected himself immediately, "_Eren.." _The name casually rolled out if his tongue, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it, "Yes, _Eren," _he let a small smirk crawl onto his face, "I will call you that for this night, because tonight, I yearn to steal unwanted kisses from you, and I do not want you to feel displeased," he pulled his body down slightly so that he could be face to face with his mate, "all I want to do is to enjoy and share my last hours with you, and you alone..."

The genuine tone of endearment in Levi's tone caused Eren to look flustered for a brief moment. "W-Well.." Eren gulped, a dust of pink on his face, "since.. I guess today.. will be out last day if I don't do anything.. I'll," Eren shuffled closer to Levi, "I.. I guess I can talk to you for this night..."

"Will you eat dinner and sleep with me tonight as well?" Levi queried Eren, those usual hints of lustiness and seductiveness gone from his voice, and Eren found himself _enjoying _this new side of Levi.

Eren hesitated for a moment. He was _really _looking forward to having dinner with his friends tonight, but since today was Levi's last day with him, he nodded.

Levi's lips curled into a half smile as he complimented Eren, "Hey, you're not half bad for a brat..."

And thus, their long get-to-know session began,

* * *

Once the session ended, Eren found himself falling asleep yet again. Eren had explained to Levi about how he'd gotten his Wings and told Levi about how they wouldn't show until a week from now, and he felt slightly suspicious at the quick glint in Levi's eyes upon mentioning the word '_Wings', _but he quickly brushed it off. Overall, he was satisfied with his night with Levi, because he and Levi traded questions and answers, finding out a bit more about each other, and for some reason, Eren felt like he'd known Levi for _years, _and if anyone were to ask him about what Levi really liked and really disliked, he could answer it without hesitating.

Levi disliked things which tasted _too _sweet, loud, annoying people and absolutely _detested _messy, unorganized people or things. Levi liked bitter things, spicy things, reading stories with happy endings to them -_much to Eren's surprise-,_ and he liked to clean because he earned satisfaction from it, and because it was one of the things he found pleasurable in his life span, other than _sex, _of course. Eren didn't seem _too _surprised when Levi said that he had had over five hundred men and women in his life. It made sense: he was the Demon of Lust. What more and what less could you expect? However, Eren could not deny the little pang of sadness and jealousy in his heart once Levi had admitted that he'd had several people in his bed before.

Likewise, if Levi were to be asked about Eren's personal taste, he could easily answer them.

Eren disliked bitter things and felt neutral with sweet and spicy things. He seemed to like sour and salty things a bit more than sweets and spices. Eren could sometimes be a messy person, and Eren preferred stories with realistic endings. Eren was really fond of flowers and deeply respected his superiors unless something were to cause him to become unsettled, and he absolutely hated it when someone bragged and lied to his face.

Levi had asked him about how Eren knew about the barriers in a more gentle tone when Eren and himself were snug in bed, Eren being half-asleep when Levi asked such a question, and once Eren looked conflicted, Levi immediately dropped the question, telling Eren that it was fine. Once Eren fell asleep in his arms, he couldn't help but smirk.

It was true: it was fine.

"So gullible," Levi chuckled, his silver eyes trailing across tan skin, "and so _sweet." _He hummed as he kissed Eren's forehead, "I'm _glad _to keep you as mine, because you're a rather _lucky _find," he admitted as he shut his eyes.

Besides, tomorrow would be the day he went back home, anyway. Seducing Eren already seemed to be a success, seeing as though Eren confessed to him that he 'liked' him or was beginning to 'like' him. Levi couldn't help but scowl at his own thoughts: "_Would he still like me tomorrow, I wonder..?"_

* * *

**lazily done and brought to you by: Valkyrja**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin :T  
yes eren calls Levi King inwardly and outwardly, but time to time, his real name just slips. eren sounds like a wisenut pls  
Guest: Aww, thank you ;w;  
Guest: HAHA YEAHP! Get spoiled 8D!**

this could probably be the shittiest, most rushed chapter I've made. SORRY GUYS.  
LETS BE HONEST HERE. I SUCK.  


* * *

_Ego or no go  
_

* * *

_**Screen One: Eren Jaeger**_

* * *

I opened my eyes, and once again, for the second time within a few months, realize that I have slept well. My eyes adjust to the environment around me, and I notice the familiar pair of strong, muscled arms wrapped around me, and I grasp the fact that I was in a room many recognized as a dungeon, but now, for me and a few others, it felt like a second home of some sort- and I felt this way because I sleep better here. However, in the several other senses alternative to this, I found this cell rather foreign and uncomfortable, seeing as there were _bars _keeping me- or anyone, really, from getting out. The bed was fine, it was comfortable, the chair was exquisite, but everything _other _than those two items were anything _but _fine _or _exquisite. I groaned as I shifted around in bed, wiggling my way out of the demon king's grasp beside me. Once I found myself out of his grip, I silently cheered. Upon comprehending pain around my waist, I lifted my shirt up, slinging my legs to the side of the bed. I narrowed my eyes at my sight, wondering if I was just seeing things, or if I really was seeing red marks. The blue lights given off by the purification candles outside were so dim, to the point where I could barely even see my feet.

Letting out a soft sigh and letting my shirt down, I slumped my shoulders as reality hit me, my cold feet touching the dirty floor. I could care less as of now, as of this moment, I could only think of the King behind me, seemingly sleeping sound. Today was his execution day, and the question that hit me the hardest of all in my head was:

What hour was he going to be sent down?-To that large colosseum which could hold thousands of people outside, neighboring this castle?

I could only close my eyes, and pray to- God? No, he couldn't help.. King had told me why last night, because there were supposedly three others- who altogether, once making a decision, had a stronger vote, because for some reason, He had made the decision to keep things 'fair', sharing his power with the tier of three. It _was _fair, I have to agree, but.. making the decision for someone like the demon king beside me, who doesn't seem all too bad, be sentenced to _death _made something churn in my stomach. It wasn't.. _right. _It didn't _feel _right, he _saved _us all. What's the point of killing our savior? I now, only could pray to my mother, who was most likely a part of the Tree of Life, supporting Yggdrasil by becoming one with it- _or so I believed, _and truly hoped.

"Hey," A groggy voice spoke from behind me, frightening me slightly. I jumped in my spot, cringing slightly as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up from the scary tone used. I turned around, quickly brushing away any strands of my brown hair, glaring at the demon who looked rather comfortable in his position, his head being held up by his left hand and his right hand resting beside his chest. His vicious, bright silver eyes dug into my own.

"What?" I sharply responded, feeling an uncontrollable feeling of anger surge through me. I wasn't mad at him, _no, _I was mad at everyone _other _than him. I could just _imagine _the smirks and cheers of happiness the moment King is executed by guillotine, happiness surrounding the stadium. My head seemed to turn away by itself, my fingers curling into unbreakable fists as I glared at the wall to my side with passionate hatred. My eyebrows scrunched towards the middle as I realized that this was how it was: the real world.

"Shitty brat," I heard King scold from beside me in a disappointed tone, "come on, it's our last.." he paused for a moment, seemingly listening to the footsteps upstairs, "three hours?" Levi chuckled, "Until then, I want to keep you beside me," his tone was plain, lacking the humor both he and I wanted. There was nothing I could find funny right now. _Nothing._

A hand gripped my shoulder, causing me to flinch momentarily as I felt weight press down onto my shoulder. I grunted and turned around, my glare growing weaker, my eyes widening as the demon king neared me. "H-Hey," I shakily began, licking my dry, cracked lips, tasting the coppery taste of blood on it, "what are you doing-!?" I stopped myself from letting out an odd noise as he pulled me back down onto the bed, his arms wrapped around my neck. My hands instinctively flew up to his forearms, latching onto them and clawing at them, urging him to let go, as I closed my right eye upon impact from hitting the pillow. "Let go!" I hissed as I reopened my other eye, my eyebrows still furrowed as I tugged at his arms, feeling alarmed at his actions.

Levi hummed, his lips forming a devious smile as he pulled me closer to him. My eyes widened as I found myself tucked underneath his chin, and I suddenly began to shake violently as soon as his arms began to slink downwards, making home at my waist. I wasn't sure how I felt about this position, in the arms of a demon king that I found myself trusting completely after what had happened yesterday when he'd saved me and tried to sacrifice himself for me- _someone so _'disgusting', so 'doubtful'- a _nephilim. _That 'yesterday', according to people, happened three days ago from today. I didn't understand why I was asleep for so long, but neither did I care for it.

"You're really _damn _warm, you know that?" King chuckled, "It's nice to have warm things around me every now and then," his voice was as silky as ever, but I noticed that he seemed.. _tired _for some reason. That reason was unknown to me. "Eren," he kissed the top of my head, "thank you for staying with me." His words and actions sent my body into a heated frenzy, my face gaining most of that heat. I shut my eyes tightly, shivering at his touch. I wasn't sure if I should respond, or stay quiet.

My stiff muscles slowly began to relax at his touch, and finally, I decided something. I gulped, feeling sweat form in beads on my head at my conclusion. "Don't thank me just yet," I softly responded. Today, hopefully, it would be the last time I disobeyed the Order; to go against the rough, constant flow, instead of letting myself helplessly become carried away along with the rest.

"King- no," I corrected myself as my hands clutched at his grey shirt, "_Levi," _I began in a rather _breathless _fashion. I was breathless at my own thoughts of rebellion towards the Order, and for some reason, I began to feel.. a _new _kind of respect towards myself, "I want to save you, Levi," I whispered into his chest, feeling a ball of guilt already form in my throat, even though I haven't done anything just yet, "please, today, cooperate with me.." I pleaded, swallowing my pride, throwing away my everything away- my sworn obedience towards His throne, my promises towards my friends, and my dignity as a trainee- no, as an _angel_, leaving all but two things: my will to fight for what I believed was right, and my trust towards the man who held onto me. Once I glanced up at him, inclining my head to look into is dead, sharp, cold eyes, I realized that he and I _both _knew I was the only hope at this point- the only shard of hope that he could put into to save himself, and his poor soul.

His lips fell open for a moment, invisible words trying to form as he desperately searched for a fitting response.

I smiled.

"A nod would be good enough," I countered, feeling my confidence rise to my throat.

And with a simple nod returned to me, we plotted our plan, and I was absolutely confident that this would work. I was helping him, _not because I liked him, _but because I knew that he deserved to live after saving Heaven in general, my life included. This was my way of repaying him.

* * *

Descending down the hallway which lead to His dorm, I clenched my clammy hands into fists, tightening my jawline out of habit as I slowly began to approach the large twin doors, eying the two archangels who I recognized were those who have stood there since yesterday. I fixed my suspicious posture, smiling at them in an uncanny way as I reduced my tight fists into free hands, covered with sweat due to the anxiety which ate away at me with each step I took to get closer to His room.

"State your reasons of being here, _trainee," _an archangel spoke up, his voice rough and raspy. I appreciated his effort to choose a word _different _from the common, vehemently said 'nephilim', and I believe that he wasn't aware of the Wings which were yet to grow behind me.

"I wish to speak with Our Highness," I replied smoothly, successfully hiding my apprehension by masking myself, "since it seems that I am no longer," I fished the key to Levi's cell out of one of my pant's pockets and showed it to the two, dangling it between my right hand's index finger and thumb, "in need of this key.." They all looked rather interested in the key, and upon seeing their curious gazes, I pulled the key back and caught it in my palm, eying them with suspicion as I saw a familiar glint in their eyes, "may I enter?"

"No," the archangel to my left immediately responded, coming forth and sticking an arm out, "if you need to give it to Our Highness, then I will pass it to him myself."

I stepped away from him, clutching onto the key in my right hand as I furrowed my eyebrows, glaring at him and placing a frown on my face, "Sorry," I coldly began, "but I don't really _trust _you two handling this key of importance," I responded before mustering up all my courage and walking onwards, nearing the doors in a quick pace. I paused once I found their spears drawn, making a large 'x' sign to prevent me from entering. I shifted my head to my left, "Let me through," I commanded.

"Look here, _child," _the archangel to my right spat, "we have not received orders from Our Highness to let you through, so you will remain here until then," he pursed his lips, "you are to stay here, unless," his exception already didn't seem tempting to my eyes, even though he hasn't even spoken yet, "you want to pass one of those keys to _us."_

"No," I shook my head profusely, "I can't give this to one of you. He specifically asked me to come here if I had something to say, and gave me permission to enter and leave His dorm regarding this '_mission' _I was assigned to."

"What happens if you were to, possibly," the male to my right's brown eyes glinted with danger and alarm for a brief second, "_kill _Our Highness. For all _we _know, you could have been seduced by that filth down below," he snickered.

I almost flinched at the word 'filth'. Even if he _was _a demon king, there was absolutely _no need _to call him such a rude thing. I took a deep breath and let my mouth run with lies, allowing them to drown in lies I began to spill from my mouth, "_That __disgusting, lecherous thing down there?" _I feigned disgust, scoffing, "You think _I _could be seduced by such a lowly, traitorous, vile, lewd _scum?" _I clenched my teeth lightly, hating the lies which dripped off my tongue with false, laced venom. I looked at the guards, observing them carefully. They both seemed rather _amazed _and _proud _at my insults towards the demon, and I felt a horrid sensation of satisfaction wash over me as soon as they uncrossed their spears.

"Not bad," The young looking archangel to my left agreed, stepping aside, allowing me to enter, "sorry for doubting you."

"Maybe nephilims _do _have a sense of pride towards their original race," the other smirked with pride, the aura that he was currently giving off disgusting me to the very core.

I only cloaked my features with a small smile, saying my 'thanks' before finally entering the room. I let the bright lights blind me, the only effort I made to block the lights out was by squinting my eyes. I rubbed my thumb across the gems on the key, my hopes high as I slowly sauntered over to the blonde haired male hovering off the checkered tiles by only a few inches. He had his back turned to me, much like yesterday, and yet again, he was scribbling down things in a little book he held in one hand. Once he noticed my presence, he turned around, a smile evident on his chiseled features as he shut his book, the feathered quill he owned disappearing as soon as he turned around. I noted that his smile somehow didn't reach his eyes today, for his blue eyes seemed rather sad and dark today.

"Hello, fellow angel," he greeted me with a soft smile, descending onto the floors, his golden sandals clicking and clacking against the floor as he approached me, "what is it that you would like to talk to me about today?"

I gave him a small, sad smile. Erwin was really such a nice guy, greeting everyone with a polite 'hello', or with the fitting 'good morning' and whatnot when the time was right. I quickly brushed those thoughts away as I neared Erwin, watching him stop in his tracks as he allowed me to lessen the distance between us. Once I was at arms length away from him, I stopped. I rose my arm up and let my hand reel towards him, showing him the warm key I held onto so tightly before. I frowned, "I.. don't think I'll be needing this any more..."

"Ah," Erwin gave me a sound of acknowledgement, and for some reason, I wanted to punch him, but knowing after last night's conversation with King, he did his best to protect him, I couldn't. His wide smile had decreased into a low, sad smile, "I see that Levi has told you," he nodded, "but would you like to keep this instead? As a remembrance," he tentatively said, blonde wisps of his hair falling to the middle of his face, but he did nothing to fix it.

I paused for a moment, speculating my options. If I were to say '_no', _suspicion could possibly be raised, but if I were to say '_yes', _then he would think of it as an act of kindness to remember King. I almost said no, knowing that he would live to see the day, but after thinking about my options, I decided to nod and say: "Yes, please..."

Erwin carefully placed the key back into my hands, giving me a look of pity, which I quickly found myself disliking. Even if Levi _were _to die, I wouldn't want someone to look at me like that. The look he gave me made me want to scream at him, and tell him that I didn't need any of this pity, but I decided against my own idea. What would be the benefit of doing so, anyway?

"Thank you," I thanked him, shivers running up my spine. "Do you know when he will be executed?" I slowly began, a genuine tone of upset showing through, "What time it would be at, I mean.." I closed my eyes and prayed to nothing, silently wishing that I at least had an hour left. As if my wish was granted, and heard, Erwin spoke up:

"You have at least an hour," Erwin responded, looking sad, "why? I surely hope you, of all people, aren't going to watch his execution.." He nervously chuckled, closing his eyes as his thick eyebrows furrowed upwards in worry.

"Of course not!" I immediately shot back, biting my lower lip at my sudden aggression. My eyes trailed downwards in shame, my gaze landing onto my feet as I slowly rocked from side to side, leaning on one foot to the other as I read my rehearsed line from my mind, "I just.. want to spend one last time with _Levi," _I said King's actual name in order to show how _close _we had gotten over time, "in Elysium.." I trailed off, looking back up to stare into Erwin's eyes in search for that pity he had used in his gaze before.

"The Elysian Fields?" Erwin looked slightly bewildered for a moment. I gazed at him with pleading eyes, purposely curling my eyebrows upwards. Erwin looked a bit shocked at my look, but he laughed it off, closing his eyes and backing away slightly as he let out a joyous chuckle. His smile disappeared for a moment, and during that brief moment, I felt a sense of panic rise to my heart, filling my eyes with fear, which I tried to conceal. My muscles stiffened as I waited for his answer, feeling guilt hit me right at that moment as soon as he frowned.

Suddenly, his frown disappeared, his usual, bright smile replacing it. His smile filled me with relief, making all my worries vanish into nothing. I grinned back up at him, feeling my muscles relax as he opened his mouth.

"Of course," Erwin laughed, "I will allow you! It is your last day, and it seems that after just a few days, you two have grown _quite _attached to each other," his eyes turned mischievous, "even _sleeping _next to each other."

"W-What!?" I barked, feeling my eyes grow wide as blood quickly rushed up to my face, "H-How-!?" I trailed off, stepping away from him as both happiness and shock made a well in my heart. I was _beyond _glad. My plan worked! It _worked, _and this time, it was without Mikasa's or Armin's help!

"I've heard from a few guards, who left to check up on Hitch," Erwin smiled, folding his hands behind his back as he beamed up at me, "by the way, I will only let you two go to Elysium _with _supervision from an archangel," Erwin's smile disappeared, "and I suggest you leave now, Eren," his tone sent chills up and down my back, electricity seemingly flowing in my veins with his words, "you don't have that much time anymore."

"I-I..!" I stuttered, fumbling with my words. I straightened myself out and saluted, "Y-Yes, sir!"

"It's Erwin, not _God, _not _sir," _he chuckled, "just _Erwin."_

"Yes, Erwin," I felt weird saying his name without anything of honor in the beginning, _or _end, but nevertheless, I took Erwin's statement and turned around to leave. I paused for a moment, realizing that I was excusing myself without showing respect towards him. I turned around yet again, bowed, and excused myself. I gave him a large grin, "Thank you, sir!" With that, I headed to the only entrance and exit in the room that I knew of. Exiting the double doors with satisfaction, I realized that I had good news to tell to King.

* * *

"It worked!" I screamed in glee, throwing my hands up as I neared King's cage, laughing from relief. He, himself, seemed shocked to hear this.

"It _worked?" _He scoffed in disbelief, a satisfied smirk making its way to his face. He watched me as I swung the cell door open, listening to the annoying screech of metal against metal. I was too worked up to care about anything right now, I was just _happy. _I jumped onto him, tackling him onto the bed as I hugged him, ignoring the tinges which were sent throughout my body as soon as my skin met with his. He hugged me back, unable to comprehend what was happening. He didn't care, either. I could tell.

"Yes!" I cheered as I lay in bed with him, laughing to my hearts content. "I'm _so _glad!-But wait!" I paused for a moment, finding his eyes looking straight into mine. It embarrassed me to have someone so close to me, looking straight into my eyes. I held back my blush and gulped, "Someone's coming with us," I confessed.

Levi sighed, "As expected," he hummed, "but that's fine," his lips curled into a smirk, "as long as we're close to the Gates, you can help me with ease. Just walk with me to the side closest to the waterfalls in Elysium, that's all you have to do, I promise."

"Good," I let out a relieved sigh before hearing someone yell from upstairs. We listened to the voice.

"You two, downstairs! Come on, we have very little time!"

I passed him a knowing smirk, and he gave me a mirrored image of my smirk.

* * *

Traveling to Elysium seemed to be no problem for me, but King... for some reason, he seemed kind of weak for some reason. Maybe it was because he was still spent from a few days back, using all of the power he had to finish her off. I didn't know the details, but I've heard that King was really strong. The guard behind us must have forgotten to attach the cuffs which prevented King from using all of his powers onto him, but that was something to be thankful for. Maybe then, Levi could fly over the Gates or something.. I wasn't too sure of how he would escape, but he seemed to know how to work things right, so I let him on to his own accord.

Elysium was pretty, filled with blooming aconitum, pink flowers, and tuberose. I found the array of flowers rather odd, because usually, according to people, it was common to find chrysanthemum, roses and daffodils here. I decided to brush it off, and enjoy the scenery. I rushed off to the side where the harsh waters from Eden ran through, eying the beautiful sight around me.

"It's so nice here," I gushed, smiling at King.

King grinned back at me, looking rather _thankful, _but I understood why. He suddenly turned around and grabbed the archangel, causing me to stand up in shock. I looked at him with wide eyes, "King!" I screamed as the archangel tried to fight his way out, barely able to sheath his sword before passing out as King let him fall to the floor. Bewilderment grew in me as I glared at him with wide eyes, furrowing my eyebrows, "King, how could you!?" I screamed in anger, looking at the body below the demon.

The demon rose an eyebrow, looking at me oddly, "What do you mean, _how could you?" _He responded.

"Don't act dumb," I shot back, "you just killed him, didn't you!?"

"No," he plainly fired back before smirking, rolling his shoulders as he slowly made his way towards me, "I just took most of his power, and transferred it to make it into my own," he hummed, "I did the same to you _then, _don't you remember?"

I blinked a few times, watching as he approached me slowly, "N-No, I don't," I slumped my shoulders, "but I guess that was a good thing you took some of his energy, right?" I seemed hesitant for some odd reason, and something was telling me to walk back to the castle before anything else happened. Ignoring the feeling my stomach gave me, I smiled sadly at King, "I guess.. now you can fly over the Gates..?" I trailed off, completely unsure.

King looked at me with disbelief. He scoffed and gave a small chuckle at my response, "Are you kidding me? Fly _over _the Gates?" He then lifted a hand up, pointing at something behind me. I turned around and looked straight at the Gates, eying the large, gigantic wall made of thick bars which separated Abyss from Heaven. "Don't you _see _her?" He queried me before adding on, "The woman, Lilith," he paused, "the Gatekeeper."

"Why," I rose an eyebrow, looking at him dumbly, "can't you just ask her to get through or something?"

"No," King looked at me in a funny way which I immediately came to dislike, "why would she? She _knows _who I am, and she _knows _that I should be held captive." I turned around once more, eying the ant-sized woman from afar. She sat on top of the Gates, walking around while carrying an extremely large weapon beside her. That weapon looked deadly sharp, the curved blade noticeable from this far. The details, I couldn't see, however. I turned around yet again and looked straight at King,

King looked back at me, a small smile on his face. I felt a small amount of heat rise to my cheeks as he inched closer to me, his eyes shining. He lifted a hand up, and for the first time, I noticed that there was a silver ring which sat on his middle finger on his left hand. A dark, ebony colored gem sat in the center. He kissed his ring and whispered some things to it. I barely heard his words, but the words '_open' _and '_gate'_ managed to pass through my ears. I bit my lip as King slowly began to walk towards me, a caring smile on his face as he finally stood in front of me.

Shyly, I averted my eyes, "I guess.. this is goodbye?" I didn't want to look at him_. _It would be too sad to say goodbye if I did, "I.. don't think we can see each other again.. so," I then mustered up all my remaining courage and grinned at him, "I guess I'll leave now. It was nice meeting you, _Levi," _his name rolled off my lips as if it was familiar, even though it was anything but that. I caught a glimpse of surprise in his face as I turned to walk away, feeling a bit upset, since this was the last time I would see him.

After I took a step, I immediately found myself tripping. Gusts of wind brushed past my face, and I immediately blinked, unsure of what had just happened. I looked below me, and let out a horrified gasp. There was _black _water below me- and beside me, blue water rushed downwards to meet the icy lake of water. Upon feeling butterflies fly in my stomach, I rendered my thoughts correct: I was falling.

I was falling.

Suddenly, I was flipped around, and now, I was facing the sky. Something held me by the waist as I fell to my death. A hand covered my mouth as husky whispers rang throughout my ears.

"_Didn't I say that I wouldn't leave without my mate?" _

I froze at the familiar voice, and as I seemingly fell into a hole of darkness, helplessly letting the shadows seep into my field of vision, letting darkness eat away at us. I reached a hand out for the blue sky, which quickly disappeared into black. Tears formed in my eyes as I tried to scream, when nothing came out, something broke.

Something broke.

Something broke.

Something broke.

_I _broke.

* * *

**_I trusted you.  
I.  
Trusted.  
You.  
_**

* * *

**haha im a shitty author.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin :T**

**all you reviewers, followers, silent-readers and favorite-rs are so good ;-; I freaked out when I saw 200 follows I just. I just started this story too?  
What did I do to deserve you beautiful human beings? Your everythings make my kokoro go dokidoki**

**Guest: WAOW that hit me hard, thank you so much ;w; AAAAA  
Guest: IM SORRY YOU DIED /gives you roses/ OH M Y GAHD GOO D BYE MY KOKoRO /explodes/  
Rmnisgoogleplus: You could be one of my waifus ;D Everyone's my waifu.**

* * *

**_Falling.. it's easy, is it not?  
Whether if it's a small stumble..  
A small mistake..  
When you're so high up in the sky..  
There's no other way but down..  
Right?  
Even the smallest falter in your step  
can lead to a very,  
__very, large problem..._**

* * *

Falling from a cliff, drowning in shadows, being unable to breathe as one sinks into the darkness of Abyss, being dragged by the one and only, Demon King of The Seventh Abyss. Eren could only watch as he fell, unable to speak due to the hand tightly wrapped around his mouth, and unable to breathe because it hurt. His green eyes had gone pallid along with his tan skin, and for once, he wished to simply let go. To simply.. _die, _but Eren knew he wouldn't let himself go that quickly. No, he would endure the pain, the suffering, he had to.

Eren choked on his tears as he cried, closing his eyes as suddenly, he felt as though he was underwater. "_It hurts," _he thought to himself as Levi's grip around his waist tightened slightly, "_it hurts.. the arms around me, the hand on my mouth, that ache in my heart.. My head hurts, too.." _The brunette inwardly continued to cry out, his eyes shut tightly as Levi let go of his mouth. He opened his mouth and attempted to breathe, and soon, he found out that he still couldn't. Although Levi had let go of his whole body, for some odd reason, he remained the same. Unable to breathe. He opened his eyes once more, looking up at the familiar body above him, his dim, hazy eyes peering into sharp, silver bullets. Eren weakly blinked at the raven haired male above him, a sudden feeling of disgust revealing itself in his mind, and almost immediately, a red flag rose in Eren. He wanted to get away from him, even if he were to die if he did so.

Levi was smiling in a rather _gentle _fashion towards Eren, his muscles noticeable relaxed, and this sickened Eren to his very core. The edges of Eren's eyesight slowly turned black, and it made the brunette question why. His lungs suddenly began to collapse on him. The moment Eren's eyes widened, his mouth flying open as the fountain's water seeped into his mouth, Levi was quick to catch on. He opened his mouth slightly, pulling Eren up to the shore along with him as small air bubbles formed.

A chorus of gasps filled the dark night as soon as a raven haired male appeared, a pale face exposing itself to heavy, thick air. Levi breathed in and out as he mustered up all his strength to place Eren onto the thick, wide rims of the water fountain he owned. He almost choked on the air in his habitat, he was no longer used to it. He was used to Heaven's natural _purified _air, the kind of air which was pleasant to breathe. The thin air his abyss possessed, much like the rest of Sin's the abyss', was fairly hard to breathe, but once one has adapted to such, then it would no longer feel like anything.

"King Levi!" A dark, russet haired woman howled with a tone which owned a mixture of surprise and happiness as she rushed towards the drenched male along with a few others. She hooted and hollered as soon as she realized the non-breathing nephilim on the edge of the fountain, happy to know that Levi had dragged someone else down with him. "Oh!" She squealed, "It's a _nephie! _Aww, he's so cute~!"

An orange haired female was quick to rush over to Eren's passed out body, momentarily ignoring her King, who had slowly began to pull himself out of the water with the help of two of his follower's help. Petra Ral clenched her teeth as soon as she felt Eren's heart beat. It was there, but it was extremely faint. She shuffled closer to Eren as the small group behind her began to chatter in happiness. Petra took a dainty, gentle hand and placed it onto Eren's chin, tugging his mouth open by pulling on it. She took in a deep breath, and the moment her lips were centimeters from Eren's own, she heard a alarming, frightening growl from behind her, and immediately, her body froze. The orange haired female tucked strands of hair behind her ear as she turned around, her honey brown eyes wide with shock.

Levi scowled at her, "Don't touch him," he possessively snarled, feeling the small hairs on the back of his neck stand at the idea of Petra kissing Eren. He didn't _care _if it was to save Eren's life, he did _not _want anybody touching _or _getting _close _to his Eren without his permission. His bright, deadly silver eyes shifted from Petra's rather _frightened _stature, over to Hanji's giddy, chocolate brown eyes. "Hanji," he strictly began, his breathing still unstable from the sudden change of air, "do it." He commanded her without having to specify what it was. Hanji already knew what she was to do, anyway. She didn't need to be told. She _never _had to be told.

"Roger!" Hanji grinned animalistically as she threw her whole body upwards, allowing herself to feel light for a brief moment, before she descended back down. Petra was quick to react, and backed away as soon as Hanji aimed towards Eren's stomach. Once her attack made a landing, Eren's eyelids flew open, revealing the forest green eyes Levi was used to seeing. Hanji leaped off him as Eren took a moment to let out a shrill, pained scream, both blood and water sprouting from his small mouth, escaping his lips, and dripping down onto his wet, greenish-tan shirt and white pants. Eren gripped at his chest for a few seconds, not noticing the demon king who he had come to absolutely despise. Now, his whole body ached, tremors of pain being sent throughout his body, signaled from his nerves. He panted and gasped for air as he furiously wiped at the tears blurring his vision.

"Hey, brat!" A light blonde haired male scowled in annoyance, wrinkles clear on his face as he glowered at the nephilim, "That was _way_ too loud! I'm pretty damn sure that the Cait Sith outside the gate heard you, too!"

Eren took notice to the loud, annoyed voice, and immediately turned his head to his left, looking at his surroundings with wide eyes. He was completely unfamiliar with this place. The area he was in definite contrast when compared to Heaven. Compared to Heaven, this.. _abyss _he was in was not currently bathing in the light of day. The sky was matted with a deep, midnight blue, faintly dusted with stars. In the center of that sky, a bright, opalescent moon glowed. The air was thinner here, which made it hard to breathe. The forest beyond the black, tall, firm fences was not as inviting and friendly. It looked quite the opposite. Eren then took notice to the people around him, his eyes shifting from Oluo, the man with hair in a similar style to Levi's, to the blonde haired male, Erd, then to Gunther, the man with black, kempt hair. He gulped as soon as he realized a wolfish gaze on him, followed by a soft, questioning gaze.

Eren's lips fell open, his shaky voice leaving his throat, "W-Where.. am I..?" He whimpered, absolutely frightened as soon as he realized that he was no longer in his world, his haven. He was no longer in his home, with his friends which he had began to call family over time, no longer underneath the blaring, bright, warm sun, no longer hidden safely underneath a pair of large, white wings- _no, _he had _fallen _from that place, yet he was still not a demon. Immediately, after finding Levi seated next to him, he knew where he was. His eyes widened in shock, thick eyebrows curling upwards in fear as a small gasp escaped his mouth as soon as a pale, cold hand placed itself onto his cheek, the deafening sound of the continuous draining and spurting of water from the fountain becoming louder. Eren gripped at the concrete as his breath hitched yet again, and he instantly regretted doing so. When he didn't let himself breathe, his whole body would feel twice more the pain than previously.

"Brat," Levi softly began, his hold on Eren's face gentle along with his voice, although Eren found it commanding in some way, "are you.. okay?" He slowly spoke, his face neutral of any emotions. His vivid eyes seemed to peer into Eren's green ones, searching for an answer which he hoped, and prayed would be satisfying. Levi could feel Eren trembling in his touch, his hold which feigned warmth.

Eren looked confused for a moment, an unusual feeling of hatred and rage flooding his veins, pumping his blood as he let out a cold, empty laugh. The people around him looked at him as if he was crazy. Eren threw his head back from laughter. He couldn't understand why he was laughing, and could not register any other feelings other than pure, unsoiled anger and disgust towards the male before him. Tears continued to stream down Eren's eyes, and Levi couldn't tell if it was due to the fact that he was laughing or not.

Levi, noticing that something was up with his laughter because it was not the joyful, sweet, happy kind that he heard for the first time in his life in Eden when he had spun Eren in circles around the Tree of Life, Yggdrasil. That timid, jubilant aura which radiated from Eren was gone, and was replaced with one of emptiness. Levi opened his mouth to call out to Eren once more, leaning forwards slightly.

Eren launched himself forward, Levi's hand sliding off his cheek as he brought Levi's forehead and his own together. The pain which racked his body intensified as he let out a loud cry, his eyebrows furrowed and anger as his forest green eyes gleamed in fury, "Am I _okay, _you sick, fucking bastard!?" He screamed as he glared into Levi's shocked, luminous eyes. Eren's heard pounded as several of unreadable emotions raced through him, "You _brought _me down to Hell with you!" He cried, his shaking hands gripping onto Levi's wet clothes. "Why would you do that, _King!?" _Eren sobbed, his voice croaky as he sniffled, "_How _could you do that, King!? You took me away," he sniffled and choked on his sobs, "from my friends- my _family, _my _everything!_" The tan skinned male continued to claw at the King's back furiously, unconsciously trying to elicit pain upon the raven haired male.

Levi's eyes were wide, shock written all over his features as he allowed Eren to do as he pleased, a brief feeling of confusion passing by his mind. Why was Eren whining? Shouldn't he be _happy _that Levi had taken him out of that place?

"I trusted you, and up until now, I found myself at peace with you," the brunette confessed, "I _liked you.. _a wee bit more than I should've," Eren wailed, his eyes boring holes into Levi's own, "and now, I'm hurting all over, _Levi," _he whispered, "is this what it feels like?" He asked more to himself than to Levi, letting out another empty laugh, "To be betrayed by someone who you trusted so much, to be betrayed by someone you've come to like- _to be betrayed by someone who you dreamed to actually have a future with?" _Eren snickered, "Why did I even let myself _go _that far, really," his voice surprisingly gentle, and at his words, Levi felt an arrow shoot through his heart. An arrow which made him realize exactly _what _he had done. Originally, he wanted to drag Eren down with him so that he would have a plaything, a toy for him and him only, but over a few days, Eren had showed such a remarkable amount of the sense of fairness, and Levi found himself indulging in his warmth during his sleep. The angels didn't _like _Eren's presence, all though some didn't mind, most who did scorned him repeatedly. Levi, as a way of saying _'thanks' _to Eren, brought him down to his abyss with him- in order to make Eren _happy. _He had believed that Eren would prefer his accompany, since he was his mate, over all the others, yet here Eren was. Eren was currently anything but what they had _both _wished for, and in this, Levi took shame, but even still..

Eren let out a gasp as Levi roughly pulled their connected heads away from each other, icy eyes finding their ways to his cheeks. A flicker of fear passed through Eren's eyes, and Levi felt a sensation of disappointment and annoyance rush through him.

"Look at me, _Eren," _he ordered the male strictly, his tone strong and firm, silver eyes burning themselves into green, "I'll put this bluntly," Levi quickly stated before speaking yet again, "_they didn't like you. _Those guards upstairs- after you left, they would _always _chat about you, talk about how they believed that you were so _filthy _being born half into human blood, and at one point, they both had a good laugh after wishing you your death." Levi hissed vehemently at the reminder of those '_archangels' _who spoke so horridly about Eren, "Does it not _disgust _you, Eren," Levi scowled, his eyes as sharp as ever, "listening to all these people talk about you in horrible ways, watching people laugh at you from afar," Levi observed Eren for a brief moment. Upon pointing out these facts, Eren's eyes had grown dimmer, and dimmer- to the point where he looked almost soul-less. Levi blinked as soon as a spark lit in Eren's eyes.

"But I still could've had a chance!" Eren scowled. He forcefully tore Levi's hands off his face, swatting them away from the skin on his face, "I could have _proved _to them that I was worthy of their trust," Eren took a large intake of breath as he glared at Levi, "that I was _worthy _of becoming an archangel.."

Levi's eyes grew cold, irritation showing through his face as he resisted the urge to hit Eren. Instead, he took this as an opportunity to stand up from his seat, pulling his grey sweater by the edges and sighing. He looked over at Oluo, "Prepare the room next to mine," he stiffly ordered the blonde haired male, his voice threaded with annoyance, "I will _not _let him sleep in any other guest room, do you understand?" The glare Levi sent to Oluo had him shivering, "I don't want him _trying to escape," _the raven haired king then inclined his head towards Gunther and Erd. "Prepare clothes for both of us, and find my cape and deliver it to me immediately," Levi let out a small sigh as he began to stride away, heading towards a large mansion that Eren had not taken note of before, "Hanji, _call in the usual, _and as for Petra, give that brat a bath."

"Yes, sir!" They all saluted in an odd way, before respectfully following their leader back into the mansion. Everyone but the short haired female left, leaving Eren and her alone.

Eren gripped at the concrete sides of the fountain, gritting his teeth together as he swore, "Fuck!" He slammed his fist onto the solid, hard surface below him, expressing his anger. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He swore continuously, repeating his actions, inflicting pain on himself, and at one point, he felt as though the bones in his hand would shatter into small pieces, but it wasn't like he cared for it. He was to angry with Levi _and _himself. How could he easily let himself go? He already failed from the start, it seemed.

When he rose his hand up again, something caught his hand from slamming back down. His furious green eyes trailed upwards, his eyebrows still furrowed as he found that he couldn't get rid of the anger.

"Eren, right?" Petra slowly began, a small frown on her face, "You should stop doing that," she clasped her hands around Eren's fist, pulling at the fingers which were curled in, "come on, I need to give you a bath..."

"I don't need a bath," Eren dryly chuckled, "because as you can see, I'm already wet from head to toe," he pointed at his shaggy, wet, brown hair, "but sure, I'll come with you.." he trailed off shortly, his shoulders slumped in absolute defeat.

Petra gave a small, awkward, light laugh at his distasteful joke, "I'll show you in, come o-!" She stopped for a moment, a set of rough coughs, covering her mouth with her hand. She doubled forwards, bending down slightly from the force of her coughing.

"Are you okay!?" Eren panicked for a moment, supporting Petra, and helping her stand up straight once more. He was relieved when Petra nodded, a small, wary smile visible on her face.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she apologized, "I've been sick for quite some time now," Petra sighed, "I miss cleaning with the others," she sad smile written on her crestfallen features, "but how about you?" Her honey brown eyes gazed curiously into Eren's vibrant forest green ones, "Are you okay, too?"

"I.." Eren hesitated with his words, "my whole body.. aches," he let out a breath of air as he averted his eyes, eying the moon hidden in the thick, dark cloud, "and.. this was my fault," he admitted, "only if I hadn't taken up that mission, and only if I had realized.. that," Eren's eyes found themselves on Levi's back, watching as the raven haired male climbed his way into his mansion, "in the end, demons are still demons.."

* * *

**_Trust is hard to make, but can be easily broken.  
_**

* * *

**_"Hearts stood still when we first met..  
I thought we'd be together, and yet you're using me..  
For your own gain,  
and now I'll never be the_** same."  
**FLY AWAY NOW, FLY AWAY NOW, FLYAWAAAAAAY~ /PSG OST/ Somehow matches this chapter LOL****  
**

**Now, with this chapter over, there are so many questions :^J  
Like: 1) how would Eren receive his Wings?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin :T**

**welcome.. TO THE WORLD OF REDONE 14  
**

**hahahahahaha.. /swags away nervously/**

**sorry this came out super late I HAD A VACATION AFTER A VACATION.  
you guys will be so upset you dont even  
**

* * *

_The amber eyed woman turned her head to her right, carrying her spear with a curved  
blade along with her as she spectated the Gates, or Wall which separated Heaven and the  
Abyss. She felt something penetrate through the barrier she had specifically set up for nobody  
to break through without her having to sense it. It was a weak presence, yes,  
but it was noticeable. Her amber eyes flickered, her deep, crimson colored hair swaying  
as she scanned the Fields in Heaven from beside her, looking at Elysium with a suspicious look.  
She watched a male stand up, then look around.  
The male archangel looked down at the flowing waters of Elysium before looking mildly surprised.  
The woman followed his gaze, looking at the small amount of black water below.  
She scowled.  
_

* * *

After being pulled into the mansion, Eren found himself gawking at the expensive objects and materials laid throughout the mansion. He passed through the main entrance of the mansion with Petra to guard him at his side, eying the two, curved, white staircases on the sides of the room, which spilled from the second floor, down to the middle of the height between the first floor and second floor, which also marked the section whereas both staircases united to become one, and continued to spill downwards until the last stair expanded outwards, dividing the room in half. Paintings of several sceneries in different, antique frames covered a few parts of the cream colored walls along with side tables, some holding various collections of objects.

"Whoa.." Eren couldn't help but ogle the room, eying the row of glass chandeliers above. His forest-green eyes trailed downwards, looking at the wet patch beneath him which he had created. The mat was a brilliant, crimson red, a color which Eren found rather _fitting _for Levi.

"Amazing," the orange haired female turned her head to face the brunette, a smile gracing her face as she walked onwards, urging Eren to follow her using her index finger, "isn't it?"

Eren would by lying if he said that he wasn't amazed by the large entrance of the mansion itself, his eyes harshly trained to the red floor before him as he clenched his fists, remembering the contrasting, light blue marble floors he was used to stepping on, his eyebrows slightly knitting together at the mere thought, "Yeah," he honestly replied before adding on his extra thoughts, "but like I thought, the palace in Heaven _was_ _much _more better than this," Eren spat, allowing his nails dig into his palms as he thought of the raven haired male.

Petra frowned slightly, waiting for Eren to climb up the stairs before she could. She wanted to keep a close eye on Eren, so if he tried anything, she could quickly stop him. Even in her sick state, she was still quite the formidable woman. Eren shot her a look, his jawline visibly tensed shut as he slowly began to move forwards. He let out an annoyed huff, realizing that Petra's job was only to lead him to 'his room', to keep a hawk's eye on him, and to prepare him a bath before he got sick. Eren, himself, was rather wary of Petra. Hopefully, she was harmless. He didn't want her to just suddenly attack him, even though she most likely wouldn't want to hurt her leader's _'mate'._

Climbing a few flights of stairs, Eren and Petra managed to stride their way up to the fourth floor, the highest floor this mansion contained, and the floor where Levi's bedroom could be found. Confused of which way to go to, Eren looked left and right, sniffling slightly as he brushed his sopping wet hair, trying to fix it so that it was all in place. The sound of a door opening and closing greeted the couple's ears, and immediately, both heads turned to look at the area where the noise had came from. On their right, stood Levi, dressed casually in a long, black coat with pants a shade of black lighter from his jacket, white gloves, a fitting, lust red, collared, button-up, quarter-sleeved shirt, and black boots. His hair was mildly wet, but he had combed it back to perfection.

Eren bristled with anger at the sight of the male, looking so apathetic as he stared back at them, his silver eyes set agleam though they were in the dark. Oh, how badly Eren wanted to just run up to him and punch his damn face repeatedly until he was satisfied, but he quickly decided against his actions, seeing that there was a demon behind him, who seemed to sense his aggravated thoughts, and had moved closer to Eren in progress of the thought. Baring his teeth at Levi, Eren could only snarl, the blood in his veins pumping all throughout his body, sending jolts of electricity down his fingertips, and down the ends of his very hairs. The brunette's eyebrows knitted together, his forest-green eyes burning with disgust and rage at the sight of Levi beckoning Petra and him towards himself.

Eren continued to glare at him as he shuffled towards the other male, his breathing becoming slightly heavier as he resisted all the urges he had to _not _punch the man until he bled, and Eren found it _tiring, _having to hold back, even for the slightest of minutes and seconds. He was using his _all _to stop himself, he was holding himself against his thoughts.

Levi seemed to eye Eren's provoked posture for a brief moment, his vigilant, silver eyes trailing downwards, landing on the carpet, which was becoming slightly wet due to Eren's drenched clothes. Clicking his tongue in disappointment, he commented on the little mess Eren has made, "You've wet my carpet, Jaeger," he let out a small sigh, "I'll just be thankful that it is water, _and not one of Hanji's fucked up experimental liquids." _

Petra meant to giggle, but she felt that it would be completely unbecoming of her to do so. Awkwardly, she shifted back and forth, her honey brown eyes remaining on Eren as if _awaiting _for Eren to do something, and Eren sensed this.

"Let me leave," Eren coldly responded, gaining annoyance from Levi's comment. The moment his green eyes met Levi's own, he found himself in a heated battle of glares. His glower towards Levi, never for _one moment, _flickered, even when Levi decided to let Eren win. Feeling Petra's unfamiliar presence behind him, he trudged forward, passing by the King, who he has lost all respect towards.

"Now," Levi scowled, his thin eyebrows pulling downwards slightly, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms, leaning on the door behind him as he watched the younger male being taken to his room, "what do you _think _I'd say, hm?" He hummed, his voice as husky as ever, that sultry undertone which was found naturally in his voice replaced with a rather _annoyed _one.

"_Fuck __you," _Eren bitterly hissed, his voice noticeably dark as he found himself able to control his body, but no his mouth, "you fucking _prick. _I wish I _hadn't _met you," Eren let his mouth run loose, wanting to let at least _some _of the anger he was holding back loose so that he wouldn't completely pop like a bubble later on, "because maybe if I hadn't, instead of being dragged down to this hellhole, I would be up in Heaven having the time of my life!"

Feeling that Eren had poked on her side slightly, Petra gave Eren a small warning using her voice, "_Eren," _she spoke in a low, dangerous tone, her honey brown eyes visibly darkening along with her features.

Levi scoffed at Eren's response, a glint of anger rushing past his silver eyes, "_Having the time of your life?" _He repeated Eren's words, feeling rather _annoyed _by this, "What, you enjoy it?" Levi slowly approached Eren and Petra, his steps small and leisurely, a hint of audaciousness visible in his eyes, "Do you _enjoy _being cursed at by your own fellow comrades? Do you _enjoy _having to be treated like a piece of shit, Eren?" He continued to taunt the male, bluntly pointing out harsh facts.

Eren's eyes widened further as his mind rendered Levi, who was now standing before him, his teeth visible to Levi as he gritted his teeth together.

"Because, if that's what you like," Levi slowly began, lifting his hand to decline Eren's chin towards him, his gloved thumb pressing lightly against Eren's skin as he stared into furious green eyes, "don't get your hopes up because I _won't _let you go, but if that's some kind of _kink, __I can _start treating you they way _they _did.." He cruel chuckle left his mouth, a smirk slowly forming on his lips, "Besides, even if I _did _let you escape, it wouldn't be safe," he tilted his head slightly, "not for _you, _anyway. There are _tons _of hungry succubi and incubi I could feed you to right now, but since you _are _my _mate, _and since I am feeling rather _generous, _I won't allow myself to do it, so you best be _grateful, _Eren Jaeger..."

Eren snapped, his eyes flashing an inhuman green for a quick moment before he lost control of himself, and allowed his instincts to take place. He launched himself at Levi, who had knowingly taken a few, swift steps back. However, Levi had miscalculated. Eren was still tall, and having this advantage, Eren managed to wrap his clammy, cold hands around Levi's neck, pulling the demon down to the floor with him.

"_Grateful?" _Eren hissed, rage taking full control of his body as he tried to choke the indifferent, raven haired male below him, his fingers tightening around Levi's neck as he began to speak again, "Why should I be _grateful _towards _you, _of all people!?" He screamed in animosity, ignoring the blade of a double-edged dagger which had been pressed against his throat. He was absolutely careless of the small amounts of blood which ran down the blade, taking little to no care for the pain he was inflicting on himself as he continued to shift slightly, causing friction. "_You _dragged me down! _You _lied to me! _You _fucking _betrayed _me, you pretentious _fuck!_ I put all my trust into you, I told you of my dreams of wanting to become one of the top three archangels," Eren cried, "I _sacrificed _my '_angelic half' _in order to _save _you! I took away all my pride, removed my dignity and passed by my oath of allegiance towards Him in high hopes that you would live here happily, and yet you _still _screw me over, and you _want me to be grateful?" _

_"_Eren!" Petra rose her tone, showing her seriousness as he continued to lightly press the blade against Eren's neck, "That's _enough! _If you move any further, this _will _cut through you!" Eren, however, paid no attention to her, and on account of this, she had no choice but to put the blade a few centimeters further away before sending a look to Levi. Levi returned her gaze, and upon seeing this look, she hesitantly took the dagger away from Eren's throat, being careful as she did so.

Levi scowled, a look of anger welcoming his blank face as he rose his gloved hands up, and effortlessly ripped Eren's hands off his neck, eying the small droplets of red beginning to pool around the revealed section of his upper torso in disgust, "_Get the fuck off me, _you insolent _brat," _Levi hissed, forcing the 'brat' off him by thrusting his leg outwards, successfully landing a hit onto Eren. Once Eren fell backwards and was caught off guard for a brief moment, Levi swiftly pulled a handkerchief out of one of his jacket's inside breast pockets. He wiped the blood on his chest, and stood up, his silver eyes eying Eren who looked rather breathless on the floor, his forest green eyes set ablaze with anger.

"I may have lied _once or twice_ to you, but they_ were of no relation _to your fall." Levi hissed, the words landing like venom being put on his tongue, "I have never lied _otherwise, _brat!"

"-I can't _trust _your fucking words anymore!" Eren confessed, his voice as loud as a shout, "I _don't _trust you in _general- _not anymore," a spark of irritation blew through Eren's eyes, "and I know that I never _will _trust you." Harsh, forest-green eyes burned into bright, sharp silvers, the green eyes filled with disgust and anger.

"Look, brat," Levi hissed, his eyebrows furrowing and his face showing clear signs of frustration, "I _know _that your pissed and all, but believe me," the raven haired male began to take a few cautious steps towards Eren, his steps slow as he bought himself time to speak yet again, "I did this for _your own good," _standing directly in front of Eren, he pulled his arm outwards, and stretched his right hand towards Eren, his silver eyes never leaving the furious, burning green. "I promise you, my mate, happiness while you remain here."

Eren 's eyes traveled downwards, his eyes shifting from the silver bullets Levi owned, to the outstretched gloved hand. He then began to slowly propel himself forwards, "You're doing this for me? I don't think so," his voice was rough, "I think you're doing this for _yourself,"_ a glint of revolt passing by his features as he spat at Levi's hand, showing his distaste without shame, and without guilt. "You're so _selfish, _Levi," Eren hissed, clenching his fists, his nails grating against the matted floors, "do you even _realize _that you're ruining my life?"

"You..!" Petra scowled, her eyes wide with anger as she stepped forward, her own hands clenched into fists, "That's going _too _far, Eren!" She says as she feels her senses heighten.

Levi scowled, his eyes slowly glowing red as he fixated his gaze onto his clothed palm, looking at the clear, liquid paste of spit with absolute disgust. He made a disappointed noise, taking a pale, white handkerchief from one of his pockets and wiping off the saliva. "I _am _selfish," he agreed to Eren's statement, his head slightly tilted as he wiped away the remains of the spit before sliding the handkerchief back into his pocket, reminding himself to get another for later on, "and that's why I choose _not _to share you," his pink lips parting slightly as he frowned upon the tan skinned brunette, "and it seems you _still _don't understand, hm?" He hummed, letting out a small sigh as he turned around, his back facing the orange haired female and Eren, "I'll give you some time to understand. Meanwhile, I'll treat you like a precious diamond, for you are _mine," _the raven haired male looked over his shoulder, his eyes reverted back to their original, bright, sharp, and hardened grey color.

"Petra," the demon king waited for the female to look back at him, and once honey brown met silver, he began to speak again, "take him to his room, and prepare him a nice, warm bath." Levi then started to amble away from the couple, his foot steps faint against the crimson rug which covered the floor.

"Yes sir," Petra nodded with her blood still set boiling from Eren's previous words towards Levi. Anyone would feel the same, really, if someone the boss, or friend they respected so much was to be insulted.

"I don't _need _your treatment, or hers, _Levi!" _Eren yelled as he jumped back onto his feet, the sharp spark in Eren's eyes never disappearing as he glared at the man's back, "I can take care of myself!" He rebutted, his voice strong as he clenched his fists, his muscles stiffening as he furrowed his eyebrows angrily, "And I am _not _yours!" Suddenly, Eren found arms pulling him backwards, away from Levi. Surprised, he let out a small gasp, "H-Hey!" He began to protest as he was dragged backwards, his eyes wide, "What are you doing!?"

Noticing Eren's panicky tone, Petra reassured him, "I'm just going to pull you into your room, and do what he asked me to, alright?" She replied with haste before adding on in a delayed fashion, "Besides, I don't _plan _on hurting you," she tentatively spoke with a honest tone, "and I won't." Petra took an arm off of Eren. She swung her free arm behind her and opened the door which led to Eren's room, pulling the handle down and pushing the door open. She reeled herself into the room, Eren still trying to get out of her iron, single-handed grip before he was gently nudged in.

Eren stumbled backwards a few steps as the door shut behind Petra, and as soon as he regained his bearings, he began to shuffle about in the room, watching the lights flicker on before letting out an annoyed cry, "God damn it all!" He howled as he inwardly spat at the image of Levi, allowing himself to fall into a slumped position on the edge of the wooden end of the bed given, "How could he!?" He resisted the urge to cry in front of a woman, ignoring the small amount of pain he had inflicted on himself during the moment of flames between Levi and him, "Mikasa.. Armin," he began to whisper names underneath his breath as Petra let a conflicted look on her face appear, "everyone I knew.."

Petra, who still felt slightly irritated at Eren for insulting Levi, felt a mixture of pity and sympathy grow inside her, the mixture being slightly more dominating than the other emotion of anger she held. Her eyebrows curled upwards as she began to trail her way to the tan skinned male, her voice soft, though it owned a sharp edge as she started to speak, "Eren, it's alright-!" She tried to reassure the male, about to place a hand on his shoulder.

The brunette sensed the sudden wave of movement and flinched away from the hand, "Don't," he strictly cut her off, his voice as sharp as a brandished knife, "touch me," his forest green eyes looked into her honey brown ones, "I know what you're trying to do," he hissed vehemently, every word dripping with a dangerously venomous coat, "you're trying to make yourself look like your nice, like what _he _did!" He accused the woman, unable to trust anybody in relation to the said Demon King, "You're going to deceive me, aren't you?" Eren's eyes narrowed down to slits, a firm, seemingly irreplaceable scowl forming on his face as he continued to glare daggers up at her, "You will,_" _Eren felt an ominous, dark aura wash over himself, "after all you _are _one of his followers. Besides, you've already hurt me," Eren urged towards the thin cut on his neck, a small line of red trailing around the cut as he scowled at the woman, "see?" The cut was barely visible, as it was already in the process of healing.

Baffled, Petra took a step back, a look of disbelief on her face, "I _won't _hurt you, I promise," she honestly began, her voice gentle, caring, and soft, "that cut, you inflicted it upon yourself when you were moving around!" She paused for a brief moment, contemplating her own emotions, "And just because I'm King Levi's servant, doesn't particularly mean that I have to act the way he does- _no," _Petra furiously shook her head, shutting her eyes for a moment, "he tells us to do what we believe is right, even if it means going against him, and you may not believe me now, but Levi is a _very _kind and humane person." Her saffron colored hair shifted as she continued to look at Eren's fallen figure, her eyebrows furrowed in determination, her drive never faltering even as Eren continued to glare up at her, "Although he has a rotten mouth, he _truly _would be an angel if he weren't.. _lacking _in a few ways."_  
_

Eren shook his head, "If you are trying to change my vision of him, it isn't working." The scowl on his face deepened if possible as he pressed down on his legs, using his arms as support to push his whole body back up, his forest green eyes gleaming as they continued to bore holes into the honey brown eyes Petra owned, "It _won't _work," he corrected himself, "he's already dug a hole for himself too deep, and he's already gone _too _far," Eren let his nails dig into the thin skin on his palms, allowing the crescent shaped marks to form as he continued on, "besides, he's already dragged me down. I don't owe him anything, and I don't have anything left to give to him, since he's all taken it away and fucking burned it along with the rest of my life," Eren snickered, "not even a _grain of respect."_

The light skinned female placed a hand on her opposite arm, her eyelids fluttering shut as she let out a small, understanding sigh, "I get it," she admitted, "what you mean, I know how you feel,-!"

"You _wouldn't." _Eren added more emphasis to the word '_wouldn't_'.

"I do, but in a completely different way.. time will heal it all, Eren, you just.." she shot back, trailing off near the end, her eyelids opening, revealing her bright, honey brown eyes. Before Eren could ask her any more questions, she quickly began to speak, "I'll prepare the bath for you," she hastily said, shuffling over to the white painted bath room door connected to Eren's room.

"No- wait!" Eren started, furrowing his eyebrows at the woman who had already entered the bathroom, "I can take care of myself! Just.." Eren glared softly at the dark, crimson carpet below him, "go do whatever else _'King' _instructed you to do," he spat out Levi's title in a disgusted fashion, unable to remove the brandished emotion of spoil threaded into his stomach.

A fit of coughs erupted from Petra's throat, flooding the air as she covered her mouth, wheezing slightly and causing alarm to rise in Eren, "Please," Petra began as she held back the rest of her coughs, looking behind her to stare at Eren in the eye, "let me do this. I won't do anything else," her voice_ was gentle, "_I'll leave you to your own accord after I set up the bath, but I will have to keep an eye on you."

Eren did not hesitate to shoot her offer down, he was _far _too upset to be _near, _or to have someone do something for him. Besides, he hated being babied. He was a big boy now, he could make his own choices, and he could say 'no' if he wanted to. "No," he stiffly replied, his thick eyebrows furrowed as his blazing green eyes looked into her honey brown ones, "I could do this myself," his thoughts traveled to the back of his head as soon as a stab of nostalgia hit him, aimed directly at his chest. Mikasa used to always often make herself do things for Eren's sake, like preparing food, preparing baths- she was always doing everything for him, and for awhile, Eren was slightly fine with it, until he hit the ripe age of fifteen. He had told Mikasa to stop doing all these things, or else he would never learn, which at first, she was reluctant to listen to, but gradually, she would bite off one habit, and allow Eren to do it himself.

Petra noticed Eren's sad demeanor, watching his strong, broad shoulders slump along with his confidence. She stopped her actions and thought about his words for a moment. After thinking of a plausible reason, she tossed Eren a small, halfhearted smile, "I.. understand," she huffed in defeat, stepping back out of the lit washroom, "by the way," Petra pointed at the large, wooden drawer below a large mirror, "your clothes are right there."

Eren snapped his head towards the drawer, his eyes narrowing at the pile of clothes set out for him, listening to the sound of his bedroom door closing in disbelief. "Someone else was here!?" He scoffed in slight shock. He had not seen, _or _heard anyone coming into his room. He eyed the stack of clothes in suspicion. They weren't there before, that was for sure.

"Yes," Petra tentatively nodded, watching Eren's reaction with amused eyes, "Erd had set those down a few seconds ago, and if you heard, or saw, he left."

"He was so.. _quick," _Eren's voice was still coated with distress, but hints of fascination could be heard by this fact, his green eyes quickly switching over to Petra, the scowl which had been momentarily ripped off his face washing back onto his lips. He let in heavy breaths of air, not used to the rather _thin _air here.

Petra's smile disappeared, a slightly sad look flashing in her eyes for a moment, "We're.. _demons, _Eren," she said as she began to walk towards the doors, her footsteps soft and light compared to his own, "we're.. _really quick. _How else do you think King Levi donned so quickly?" Without giving Eren a chance to speak, she quickly turned around and opened the door in front of her, "..I'll tell King Levi that you need some alone time to relax, okay?" Then, she shut the door.

Once the saffron haired female had left, Eren let out a little, empty laugh. "_Relax?" _Eren snickered at the thought itself, "That isn't even an option.." Closing his eyes for a moment, thoughts of Mikasa and Armin raced through his mind. Heaven was a pleasant place, other than the fact that people looked down upon mixed breeds, and according to archangels, all seven of the Abyss' were the complete opposite, and the only thing Eren looked forward to so far, was if they would judge him for being a nephilim or not. Letting out a loud, annoyed sigh, Eren resisted the urge to beat down a wall to get rid of his stress and anger, but he chose against that decision as soon as he realized that his knuckles would bleed. His whole body and insides already ached with a dull, yet sharp pain. The small cut on his neck was already gone thanks to his body's quick regeneration skills, one of the many things he was blessed with by being a hybrid, but he didn't want to cause anymore pain for himself.

Slowly, Eren ambled towards the washroom, hatred flooding his veins and rising to the tips of his fingers as he thought about Levi's words from the last '_friendly' _conversation they had. _"I did this for your own good," _he mimicked Levi's tone of seriousness, letting out a loud, haughty '_ha!' _after he had said so. Closing the door behind him, he let out a hiss, followed by his own feral growl as he clenched his fists, "_Unforgivable," _Eren shook his head as he began to strip out of his uncomfortable, wet shirt, "he isn't even doing this for my sake," he told himself as he began to run the warm water through the golden faucet before plugging the tub, eying the clean, large tub of white before him. "He's just lying to himself," Eren scowled, ripping out a towel from one of the cabinets and placing it beside the tub in a messy fashion, "telling himself that he brought me down for my fucking sake- he's a _damn _liar! A liar! A filthy, disgusting, liar! If he really _did _think that I was worth _something _to him, and if he really was doing something for my sake, he would have let me go." Eren cursed under his breath as he looked at the strangely colored, bottled liquids before him. He then began to peel off his wet pants and underwear off of his sun-kissed skin, his verbal voicing of his personal thoughts ceasing as he began to think inwardly,_ "To think I liked him, and to think that liking such a man would make me betray my sworn oath.. What was I thinking!?"_ Eren groaned in frustration, _"Maybe Armin was right. I was deceived, and seduced.."_

An idea lit in Eren's mind as he allowed his thoughts to run darker,_ "I'll get back at him,"_ the male though as he let a menacing smile onto his face, "_I'll fuck him over like what he had done to me- and I'll try to do it by using his dirty tactics against himself." _

As the water level rose more than a halfway through the tub, he stopped the running water and added himself into the slightly hot water, feeling the water's volume rise as his mass took some space in the tub. Letting the warmth envelop him as he tried to relax his muscles, he couldn't help but scowl, "I fucking_ regret_ taking up that mission."

A single line that he had heard the head of Heaven say ran through his mind, the blonde haired male's voice echoing throughout Eren's mind:

"_Don't give into temptation."_

_"Too late,"_ Eren thought as shook his head at his own actions, "_but I've woken up from my stupor, and I'm ready to fight my way back up and return with the King's head in my hand, and a sword in my other. At least, that will show them.. that I'm still trusty.. that I'm still on their side.. that I'm still worthy. And maybe then, they can stop calling me a 'disgusting-halfbreed', and accept me as an angel."  
_

* * *

**_I'm totally worth it, I promise you  
_**

* * *

im totally not worth it

i promise you

i am not completely content with this chapter but.  
yeah anyway, no worries guys. Their relationship will obviously get better, just gotta give it some time.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin :T**

**So i was listening to Amaterasu Sys. cover by Lily and Re and I just /flies to heaven/**

* * *

**_Battle With The Beast  
Show him who is more powerful  
Tame the beast  
And together, unite to become one  
and become that unstoppable force  
that could either plunge the world into  
darkness, or raise it to the light  
_**

* * *

Silently ambling down the halls was an orange haired female with honey brown eyes. She hummed a little song to herself, singing in a quiet whisper as she roamed around the mansion to find her king, playing with the handle of a hidden dagger placed neatly on the side of her leg, attached onto a fastened belt on her black stockings, hidden beneath her white, knee-length skirt. Holding back her coughs, she continued to hum a certain tune to herself. She turned to her right upon seeing two double doors, and politely decided to knock, like she had taught herself to do. "King Levi?" She said in a questioning tone, eying the doors carefully, waiting for a response.

"Come in," the raven haired male behind the door allowed the woman in, expecting Eren to be there with her as he shut his eyes, casually leaning his chin onto a knuckle on his right hand, sitting back in his cushioned seat as he shut his eyes, "you gave Eren quite a quick bath-." He cut himself off upon realizing that she had entered alone. His silver eyes snapped opened, dark, thin eyebrows furrowing slightly as he eyed the sole woman, his gaze questioning and as sharp as a brandished edge.

"I'm sorry, King," Petra apologized, bowing her head in respect as she knelt down on one knee to him, "I felt that Eren needed some air, and that I should let him roam by himself until he calms down by a bit." Petra stood back up, watching Levi's expression of disinterest with vigilance. "Do you.. want me to fetch him for lunch?" She slowly said, being careful with every word she had spoken.

"Yes, please," Levi nodded, "I want to see him as soon as possible. I want to introduce everyone to him _properly," _he emphasized the last word, the large moon shining brilliantly behind him as he eyed his century-long due stacks of papers piled onto his clean office's desk. Some had fallen on the crimson matted carpet below, and immediately after noticing them, Levi shot out of his seat to pick them up. He eyed one of the many important papers in his hands before letting out a scoff, "Look," he scowled, "Hanji's clan leader sent me a little threat, asking of me to step down from the throne of owning one of the Seven kingdoms, or else I should be assassinated." Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the fireplace in his office, Petra watching his every move with worried eyes. Levi lifted his hand, and tossed the letter into the fire, letting it burn in the flames. "If he wants to claim this spot, he better come here himself and tell me," Levi then calmly sauntered back to his seat, eying the massive pile of paperwork before using a little bit of his powers to lift the paper at the top, and let it descend onto his cleared desk space. He took his feathered quill and smirked, immediately doing his work as he continued on, "He can bring _all _the filthy mutts he can, and he can try to take Hanji away, but either way, he'll lose to me, don't you think so, Petra?"

Upon hearing her name, she slightly flinched, her honey brown eyes filled with worry, "King Levi, I.." she trailed off, clenching her fists as she spoke once more, "I am a bit worried with our current position. Hanji's tribe is the second strongest below you, sir, and I believe that if they were all to pile up back into the Seventh Abyss, they _may- _and _please _don't say that I doubt your powers and protection over us, but.. they may have the power to destroy us. _All _of us," Petra let out a set of small coughs, a hand flying to her mouth to cover the rest.

Levi paused for a moment, lifting his feathered quill up and retracting it from the piece of paper, not wanting to make a blob of ink form on the paper, for it would seem unprofessional of him. He then returned his attention to her, his silver eyes gleaming brightly, "If they lay even a pinky down on this household, I _will _destroy they issued an attack on me, then I would fight them myself. I will _not _allow you, or anyone else to join me in battle. This would only be between me and them, do you understand?" Levi strictly ordered, wanting to get thing straight so that Petra could stop worrying, "I can't allow them to touch any of you, the expense of souls would be too great."

Petra continued to cast a gaze down onto the floor, a frown clear on her face. "But even though, King," Petra began, her eyebrows furrowing, "we _will _fight alongside you-!" She cut herself off as she began to cough violently, her head aching from the force and impact of the coughs rising to her throat. Levi frowned and eyed her pained figure.

"How long have you been sick for?" He queried, his tone soft on her.

"Too long for me to count," Petra responded after her coughing ceased. She regained all her bearings as she stared into her King's silver eyes.

Levi eyed her for a moment before reverting his attention back to the work before him. He took his feathered quill and dipped it into the fresh ink laid down for him to use, his expression stern as he wrote down what he needed to while speaking up once more, "Go rest in your room, Petra. I'll have Hanji take Eren to the dining room instead," he smoothly commanded Petra, a tinge of care visible in his tone if one were to squint, "you are dismissed."

"I.." Petra tried to respond back, her mouth flying open as she tried to reject Levi's order. However, Levi's orders were absolute, and although she wanted to roam around and talk to her friends a bit more, she felt the need to rest. Her head was still aching from the previous set of violent coughs, and she felt that if she were to cough even more later on, she would faint. "Understood, King," Petra replied with a strong voice as she bowed her head to her busy king once more, "pardon me," with that, she turned around and left the room. Petra strolled down one end of the hallway to go to her chambers to rest.

* * *

Eren Jaeger eyed the clothes laid out for him, pulling the pieces of fabric away from the stack as he looked at the set laid out for him. Sliding into his given clothes and placing his used, wet clothes in a wooden basket in his bathroom, he eyed the last piece of garb with slight suspicion. It was a royal blue silk cloth with dark feathers lining the bottom in rows of five, the feathers owning a certain spectrum from shades of pure white to black from the top to the bottom. A golden button with engravings of two, overlapping wings was placed on one side, a slit on the other side. It looked like a cape, and for a moment, Eren just wanted to stand there to think about exactly _why _they would give him such a thing. Regardless, Eren decided to wear it with his white attire and black, long boots. He slung the cape across him, buttoning the cape so that it was secured onto him. The feathers ended slightly above his knees. Eren eyed the feathers, feeling the soft, silky fabric embrace his neck with warmth. Eren pulled at the hood behind him, feeling that it was slightly tucked in, and once he had successfully pulled it out, a set of excited, loud knocks landed blows on his door.

"_Oh, screw it!" _The woman behind the door giggled before swinging the door open, her chocolate brown eyes glittering with happiness through her gray framed glasses, her russet brown hair bouncing as she leaped her way towards Eren, "Hello, my adorable guinea pig!" She greeted him joyfully as she raced towards him, frightening Eren.

"Hey!" Eren barked, his green eyes immediately lightening up upon seeing the familiar female jump to his position. He furrowed his eyebrows and dodged her little 'attack', the blue cape swaying along with him as his vigilant, forest-green eyes watched her fall onto the ground.

Hanji had seen this beforehand and caught herself, a wide smile on her face as she turned around, straightening herself out and patting off invisible pieces of dust off her shoulders before laughing, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fright you!"

"What were you trying to do!?" Eren, alarmed and filled with distrust towards her, prepared to move once more if she launched herself at him. His voice was strong, the sound of alarm ringing out throughout his tone.

"Like I said," Hanji coolly began reopening her eyes, "I never meant to frighten you! Besides, I was just excited to meet my cute, new, nephilim guinea pig!" She emphasized the word _'cute' _by using a tone that one would use to a newborn, adorable baby.

"Guinea pig-!?" Eren looked taken aback, his eyes widening in slight shock, "Hey, I'm not your plaything!" He barked back in irritation, confusion fitting his tone as he continued to think about what she had said to him. '_Guinea pig?'_ He repeated to himself inwardly, '_What does she mean?'_

"Aw, but Levi said I can run a few test on you!" Hanji whined, puckering her lower lip up to form a childish pout. She eyed him for a moment, taking in his every flaw and perfections. She hummed to herself for a moment before gasping. Her chocolate brown eyes widened upon seeing the blue cape, her eyebrows raising upwards as amusement flooded through her veins, "That cape.." she began with interest, a small smile playing on her face, "did Levi give it to you?"

Upon hearing the man's name, he bristled with irritation for a moment, "What?" He snapped harshly, furrowing his eyebrows at the woman, "What do you mean?"

Hanji ignored his question. She tilted her head and eyed him for a brief moment before nodding, "You look good with it on," she admitted, "like a Prince Charming on his way to find a Princess of some sort," she giggled before adding on, "too bad the only Princess you'll find in these Seven Realms is Petra!" Hanji paused for a moment before quickly adding on yet again, "Or me!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Eren stepped back, confusion overwhelming his features as his eyes shifted from her to her furry, dark brown tail behind her, waving excitedly. He froze for a moment, eying the tail with confusion.

Hanji paused along with him, her eyes finding his gaze on something behind her. "What?" Hanji turned around, seeing something for a brief moment as she did so, but once she had turned around completely, she had lost sight of it. "Wait, what is this?" Hanji seemed confused herself as she began to spin in circles, looking at the furry ends of her tail disappear each time as she did so.

'_She's like a dog..' _Eren concluded in his head as he watched her spin in another circle before deciding to speak up. "That's your tail, isn't it?" He queried softly, his eyes filled with slight amusement, "You're a.. hybrid too, I guess?"

Hanji stopped chasing her own tail as she grinned wolfishly at Eren, "Yeah!" She grinned before laughing softly, "Oh, this is embarrassing," she admitted before tucking her tail away from Eren's peripheral view, "sorry. It's really unladylike of me to let my tail show, heheheh!" Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled for a moment, "I'm from the Fang clan, you know? The only clan of wolves left?"

Eren looked puzzled for a moment, "You're a _wolf?" _He slowly said, disbelief coating his every word. His forest green eyes narrowed down at her chocolate brown ones, urging the truth out of her eyes. When he found dishonesty lying in her eyes, he immediately took a step back, "S-So, why aren't you.. dog-like.. _completely? _I mean, your fur.. where is it?"

"It's all in the right places," Hanji winked, a playful smile on her face, "and it's because I'm partially a witch. My mother was a witch," Hanji nodded, "she was killed by my dad-anyway!" She cut herself off before she could let the aura around them become depressing, "Levi sent me here! He said '_fetch Eren for me and bring him to the dining room', _so here I am!" She grinned.

"I.." Eren began, averting his eyes from hers as he clenched his fists, "I don't want to meet him." He declared in order to show his dislike towards the male, "I _really _don't, besides, who _knows _what he would do to me. For all _I _know, _you," _he returned his harsh gaze over to Hanji, who looked taken aback upon the rude tone he used while referring to her, "could be luring me to something!"

Hanji paused for a moment. Then she giggled, her giggling slowly turning to laughter, "You must _really _hate demons! I mean, yeah, I heard it from Levi over the ring, but-!" She was cut off by Eren's bewildered voice.

"His _ring!?" _Eren cawed, realizing that after they had fallen down to the Seventh Abyss, Levi was no longer wearing his ring. He then remembered that time when Levi had been eying his ring as if there was something more to it than it already was. "Oh," he stepped back a few more steps, "I.. _get it _now," he clenched his fists, "I knew there was something really fucking weird going on..."

The russet haired female eyed the brunet with blank eyes, as if she were staring into space. She then smiled, "Come on, Eren. Let's go to the dining table, you wouldn't want to make Levi wait for too long, right?" With iron grip, she wrapped a hand around Eren's right wrist, and with a swift tug, she forced Eren to run with her, "Come on! We need to hurry, or Levi might get a bit upset," Hanji silently added on, "even though he doesn't care."

Eren let out a loud groan of pain as he felt himself being tugged out of his room by someone seemingly _so _strong, he couldn't even tug his wrist out of her grip, "Hey!" Eren growled, "I said _no! _I don't want to see that gu-!"

"How long," Hanji spoke with a low, serious tone, a frown on her face, "do you think you can keep this hatred towards him?" Before Eren could reply, she answered for him, "Forever? That's impossible, Eren," she stopped her fast strides for a moment, her head twisting to her left slightly so that she could see Eren, who looked rather frustrated with his current situation, "even if you say that you _will _hate him forever, it's not going to work," a small friendly smile washed onto her face as she closed her eyes, "you can never hate a guy like him. Sure, you can dislike him, but I assure you, Eren," Hanji reopened her eyes as she continued to then pull him along with her, "even that feeling for Levi will change over time..."

"You sound like you know how I feel," Eren hissed, glowering at Hanji.

"I don't," Hanji admitted honestly, "but I do _know _that the resentment you hold for Levi _will _change," she smirked as she slowly brought him down the stairs with her, leading him to the second floor of the mansion which _really _was the most convenient, and busiest floor of all, "we can even bet on it! Anyways, Levi.. he must _really _damn like you, because this is the first time he has brought someone down to Abyss with him, and called that person his mate. I'm sure.. that something caught his attention, something about you.." she trailed off and allowed Eren to speak as she wandered down one long hallway.

"Something about me?" Eren scoffed, "Do you _see _how _boring _I look?"

"Actually, you look pretty yummy," she confessed quickly before continuing on, not wanting to scare the tan skinned male further by her antics, "so please, don't think so badly about him. He must've brought you down for a few good reasons," Hanji was done trying to convince Eren. He was quite the stubborn boy, but it seemed that some words she had said finally got through him, seeing that he let out a large, annoyed sigh before forcefully pulling his hand away from her loosened grip.

"I can walk by myself," Eren haughtily stated as he trailed behind Hanji silently, playing with the silk cape he had wrapped around him. He then wondered why he was the only one wearing this. Petra was wearing what seemed to be her normal attire, while Hanji wore a lab coat, a white shirt, and black pants. Thinking of the endless possibilities as to why he was wearing the royal blue cape, he found himself standing in front of a large, long dining table which extended from one end of the room, all the way to the other. Eren noticed the a small group was bunched up at the other end, chatting amongst themselves, seemingly having a nice time, which slightly surprised Eren. He had imaged demons to be leaping at each others throat if one were to disobey another, or if one were to revolt against one's words.

Eren figured out that everyone gathered up there were all men, no women to be found. Where _was _Petra? After thinking this, he found sharp, dangerous, silver eyes staring into his own green ones, and immediately, Eren felt his senses heighten. The chatter had seemed to stop dead upon his arrival, Hanji, who stood beside him, looking rather confused with the current situation.

"So _tense _in here," Hanji shivered before placing her hands on Eren's back and pushing him forwards, "go in, please."

"Stop that!" Eren scowled, glaring at Hanji before looking back at Levi, who seemed to show zero interest in Hanji, or anyone else, but Eren.

Levi then beckoned them to come closer to him using his right hand's index finger. His silver eyes gleamed with interest upon the familiar cape Eren wore, realizing that the color blue looked quite well on the male. The cape fit on his body properly, and Eren seemed to be enjoying it, or so he judged after seeing Eren play with the feathers at the end of his cape as he came closer to Levi with Hanji. "Seat yourselves," he ordered the two with a calm voice.

Hanji grinned and sat in an empty spot isolated from the rest of the group. Gunther, Erd and Oluo eyed Eren carefully, waiting for the young brunet to make a choice in where to sit. Eren seemed rather uncomfortable with all the looks given to him, and after Oluo had decided to holler out '_sit down already, you damn brat!', _Eren had made a haste decision to sit at the chair in front of him, a frown on his face as he glared at Oluo, who sat across from him.

Levi rose an eyebrow at Eren's choice of seat. "Eren," he slowly spoke up, waiting for Eren to turn his head before continuing. Once Eren snapped his head to his direction, he immediately continued on, "Sit next to me." It was not a plead, it was not an answer to a question, it was an order.

Eren scoffed and glared at him, "Do you _really _think I would sit next to you?" Eren's voice was _filled _and _coated _with disgust and hate, his eyes narrowed down at the other male's own with annoyance. He watched Levi for a moment, eying the raven haired male shift slightly in his seat.

Levi eyed Eren back, his thin eyebrows curling upwards slightly as he looked at the lone seat next to him, then back towards Eren. After a few seconds passed, he let out a loud, annoyed sigh, "I thought as much," he bitterly replied, the words like acid on his tongue as he urged a hand towards Eren, leaning back in his seat, "I'm afraid I'll have to _force _you to sit next to me," he casually stated, a glint of emotion passing by Levi's eyes as he said so. He pointed at Eren, and beckoned the male towards him yet again. Eren's eyes flashed with alarm as he found his body slowly being pulled up, and reeled in towards the pale skinned male.

"Fuck," Eren swore as he found himself unable to control his body, "it's _this _shit again," he hissed as he glared at Levi, unwillingly walking towards Levi's seat while the others watched silently with mild interest towards both males. Once Eren stood beside Levi, his body bent downwards so that he was at eye level with the demon King. He gulped as Levi cupped his face, trying to move, though it felt as if he was trapped in his own body, unable to control his movements. Levi pulled Eren closer to his face, the hand which cupped his face forcefully pulling Eren forwards. The silver eyed male seemed to scan Eren's face and eyes, forcefully tilting Eren's head from side to side again.

The king hummed, a little smirk crawling onto his face as he calmly let out a breath of air through his mouth, his breath smelling minty and feeling warm as Eren shut his eyes from the sudden blow of air. "Even though you seem to hate me," Levi began, his eyes remaining on Eren's reopened, murderous ones, "I still want to pry your dirty little mouth open and kiss you," Levi's lips slowly morphed into a frown, "that's too bad you won't let me, though." The raven haired male let go of Eren's face before strictly speaking up once more, "Now _sit."_

Immediately, Eren found himself falling into the seat placed beside Levi, and once he had regained control of his actions, he felt a big urge to slap Levi. Deciding against his own decision, seeing that almost all of Levi's servers were here, if he did such a thing, _surely, _they wouldn't tolerate such a thing. Instead, Eren let out a huff of anger, pulling his chair as far as way from Levi as possible to show his disgust towards the male. In reaction to Eren's childish actions, Levi reached out towards the chair, and with little power, pulled Eren back to his original spot. Turning red with embarrassment and anger, Eren clenched his fists and decided against anything else, seeing that there was no point in sitting away from him again.

"So," Levi casually began as he eyed the odd looking food on the table, "who made the food, and who gave Eren _my _cape?"

"Your cape-!?" Eren's hands flew to the sole, golden button on the cape, and as he was about to pry it apart, Levi stopped him.

"Leave it on, brat," Levi scowled, glaring at Eren with irritation. He was already slowly getting under his skin with all his rude actions.

"I _don't _need it," Eren tried to reason, "you can have it back," he declared as he slowly began to unbutton the cape yet again, seemingly having trouble with having to get it off himself, but Levi's gloved hand stopped him. He let out a small gasp as Levi placed his hand on Eren's own. The brunet quickly exchanged a look with Levi before stubbornly ripping his hands away from the button, his teeth clenched as he prevented himself from barking.

"Please, Eren," Levi pleaded as he latched his right hand onto Eren's left, "this is the least you can do for me, both as a guest, and my mate. If you're going to act this way, then the least you can do is eat the food I give you, and to wear that cape," surprisingly, the King's voice was soft and kind, as if the demon actually cared for Eren- but Eren knew better than that. He would no longer fall for this demon's tricks, but nevertheless, after hearing the plea, Eren nodded understandingly and looked away. Feeling Levi's hand on his, he quickly slid his hand out from the other male's grasp.

"What a fucking brat!" Oluo scoffed upon seeing the rude behavior being shown before their eyes, "King Levi, sir, _why _would you choose such an insolent nephilim brat? We all know very well that nephilims have done no good to both us, and the people in Heaven! Look at him!" Oluo urged towards the brunet using a hand, "He's already causing trouble for you!"

Feeling on the edge after this comment, Eren bit his tongue in order to prevent himself from cursing at the old looking demon. Levi felt this urge from Eren, and decided to speak up in his place.

"Oluo," Levi glared at his subordinate, "_are you questioning me for choosing Eren as my mate?"_

"I.." Oluo slowly began, freezing up after seeing his glare, "I just don't think you two are compati-_ble!"_ He groaned the last part out as he accidentally bit his tongue, a flow of crimson being released from the muscle as he accidentally bit into it.

"Ouch!" Hanji cringed her nose, feeling the pain although she didn't have it.

"Tch," Levi made a disappointed noise for a moment, "I don't _care _if we're compatible or not, but what I do know is that he's saved my life _twice. _Enough with this crap talk, and get on with the introductions."

Hanji immediately shot up and waved at Eren, "Hi! I'm Hanji _Fang, _I'm part wolf, part witch, and both my parents are dead! I'm known to be crazy for my two lovely giants, Sonny and Bean, and I _really _would love to experiment on you!" She enthusiastically introduced herself before sitting down again.

Erd was next to stand up, "I am Erd Jinn, and I am a normal demon. I.. do not talk very much, and I'm known for being straightforward and blunt when I do," he paused before sitting down, "by the way, if you _turn _against Levi and hurt _anyone, _I will personally _kill you."_

Eren gulped at Erd's strong ending, his strong front faltering slightly as he got a grasp of what kind of people were exactly around him.

Gunther shot up from his seat and tried to introduce himself, "I am Gunter Schultz, another regular demon, and Erd's final statement goes for me as well." He then sat back down.

Oluo was next to stand up, "Oluo Bozado, and I'm the best out of all of them, having to kill 30 tyrants and 9 angels all by myself!"

Before Eren could watch himself, his mouth immediately flew open, words flying out of his mouth, "You say this like its a _good _thing," Eren unintentionally commented in a cold fashion, his forest green eyes turning dark upon hearing the words and number: _9 angels _and _kill__._

Oluo looked over at Eren, his glare seemingly weak compared to Levi's, "You should ask all your damn angel friends and ask them how many demons they've killed."

"Yeah," Eren quickly replied, his dark, thick eyebrows furrowing downwards as he glared back at Oluo, "but they're _demons!"_

Seemingly offended, all three, including Hanji looked over at Eren.

"And what would happen if _you _were a demon, and we were all angels, and we told _you _that we had killed several of your kind because they were angels," Hanji casually responded back, taking some of the unfamiliar, strange food laid out for her, "how would you feel _then, _Eren?"

Eren stopped all his actions as he eyed Hanji with shock and realization. "W-Well.." he tried to reason once more, "but _demons _are _different_ from angels! They're bad people, who've committed several of sins, and that's why they're _here, _right?"

"Some of us," Hanji shot back immediately, "were _born _here, with the dreams to live in Heaven, where we believe is _less _corrupt compared to all of the Seven Abyss'. We didn't _h__ave _a choice, however," Hanji took a bite out of the piece of meat laying before her, "you _did, and _tell me, Eren," her eyes turned dead serious, chocolate brown gazing into shocked forest green, "do we seem like bad people to you, at all? Just judge, I know you haven't been here all too long, but upon hearing everyone's introduction, do you believe we are one of these '_bad people' _you speak of?"

Eren felt as though he had been punched in the stomach, the thing which punched him being a little something called reality. _'I see,' _Eren thought as suddenly he felt a bit.. _lighter _after learning such things. He then asked himself: do they seem like bad people? His mind then traveled back to Petra, who had offered him several things, and who had also placed a dagger near his throat. But she had a reason for it, didn't she? It was because Eren was behaving rash towards Levi. Hanji.. had not done anything bad, and so far, she seemed like a kind person. Oluo.. he had his reasons for killing the angels. He also had his own reason to show distrust towards Eren. Gunther and Erd seemed very.. _wary, _but they haven't really done anything which Eren had found to be bad other than threatening him, but they also had their own reason for threatening him.

If someone akin to a demon were to hurt any one of his friends, he would have done the same.

Levi, on the other hand.. he may have had his reasons but..

"Like I thought," Eren began as he pointed at Levi, "I still can't forgive you! Levi seems like a bad person!" He childishly replied to Hanji's question.

"Bad person?" Gunther rose an eyebrow before snickering.

"He _saved _us from the corrupt world outside of this mansion, _actually," _Hanji grinned, "he took me away from my vile clan, and at first, I was really mad too, but hey! Now look at me!" She grinned wolfishly as she bit into more meat, using purely only her bare hands to pick anything up, "I'm _happy!_ Look, Eren, Levi steals what isn't his, but he gives back twice the better. He's an equal man, he gives and takes all the same."

"He had no reason to tear me away from the people I loved the most!" Eren rebutted, feeling a bubble of hatred slowly grow within him as he remembered those above whom he couldn't see again, unless he managed to get back.

Out of irritation, Levi growled at him, "Haven't you listened to a _single _damn word I've said ever since I brought you here, Eren?" Levi dangerously began, his tone dark and low, "I brought you here for _your _fucking sake, got it, brat? Not because I want to fuck you, not because I wanted to show you hell, but because I knew you deserved better than being treated like _shit _up there." Before Eren could bark back, he continued on, "Don't you _dare _tell me that they _don't _treat you like shit, Eren, because I _know _what shit they've been talking about you. Hear me out, Eren, they want you _dead. _Those guards who act so friendly to you whenever you came near my prison would fucking talk about you like you were just a little piece of shit in their way, and no matter _how badly _they wanted to step on you, they _couldn't _because of your commander and Erwin!" Levi snapped, making sure that Eren was facing him to hear every word he said. He waited for all the information he had just told to Eren to sink in completely, and once it did, Eren suddenly looked a bit more.. _broken?_

Eren clenched his fists, "I.. still had a chance," he softly responded to Levi, his voice as small as a whisper, "if I finished that mission to act as your mate, and if I had opened my wings.. then maybe, just _maybe, _they would have accepted me as an angel..."

Levi was _much _more focused on something other than the fact that Eren still had the chance to be a 'true angel', "_Finished that mission to act as your mate?" _The raven haired male paused for a moment, contemplating Eren's words, and the moment Eren's eyes widened, he felt something tear through his body, "_S_o you pretended to like me," Levi concluded smoothly, ignoring the red he saw, "and you used me."

"W-What?" Eren stuttered, feeling taken aback, "N-No.."

"Don't be a liar, Eren," Levi scowled, not bothering to look at Eren after hearing him say such words.

"I.. _liked _you," Eren slowly began, "I _used _to, but.. I know for sure that I don't now. Really, all the things I shared to you were of pure heart, without ill intentions, I swear," Eren confessed, not wanting to make a large misunderstanding.

"And if I told you that I still liked _you?" _Levi shot back, and immediately, Eren froze.

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but when no words came out, he shut his mouth again, his eyes wide.

"Come on, guys," Hanji whined with a mouth full of meat, "eat your food, and stop spoiling everything! I think the meat on this thing heard what you guys were saying, because now it tastes rotten, too!" Nobody responded to Hanji's lame joke, and just like that, lunch continued quietly, and awkwardly. Every now and then, Eren and Levi made awkward eye contact, but they both seemed to be rather unconfident as of now.

* * *

As soon as lunch ended with Eren and Levi's food barely touched, Levi's followers took up all the dirty plates and brought it to the kitchen, where the plates were going to be washed thoroughly and cleaned. Soon after they left, leaving Levi and Eren alone, Eren rose up from his seat.

".._Levi," _he slowly began, his gaze never meeting Levi's as he began to move out of the dining room, "I.. just wanted to tell you that.. even though you wanted to do the better for my end, for some reason, I still can't trust you. I still can't.. forgive you, and I'm sorry, but.. I'd rather be in Heaven, being treated like shit while I'm with my friends and completing my life goals. Being called things like '_half-blood', _and '_shitty nephilim brat' _don't really.. _faze _me anymore. I've gotten used to it," Eren admitted as he began to walk away with his hidden clenched fists, his pace quick.

"You didn't _seem _used to it when those archangels told you about how they felt with you, and nephilims in general."

Eren froze upon feeling Levi's presence directly behind him. He was about to turn around until Levi casually wrung an arm around Eren, forcing Eren to walk forwards along him as he spoke once more.

"You don't know how to get back, anyway, so I'll show you," Levi declared as they began to walk out of the dining room, and Eren, not liking the way Levi was getting all 'friendly' with him, immediately slid away from Levi's grasp.

"You can show me," Eren responded, his voice slightly dry, but much more clear than he had expected it to be, "but don't touch me while you're at it."

* * *

**bababababaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I really sucked at this guys I literally stayed up for like 7 hours just writing this while being sidetracked yaaay.**

**bye**


End file.
